


这个杀手过分讲究

by gray_Angelo



Series: Rose May Cry [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 又名《人渣的本愿》x主2D4N 特邀嘉宾5D3V落单2D遇上甩不掉的小野猫 有些命中注定的事便悄然腐化成不可辨识之物 5D是否能给这对带来些什么改变胶着时局的商机呢，敬请期待~
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Rose May Cry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631089
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DV白月光前提的DN 不喜勿入x
> 
> 这位5D和《玫瑰在装睡》是同一位，但不看前作也不影响剧情，也没有那文的重点剧透。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配歌  
> 歌曲名：Amhrán na farraige, 歌手名：Lisa Hannigan,

“尼禄，你到底喜欢我什么呢？嗯？”

Dante眯起他那霜层一般的眸，像撸猫一样给匐在自己胯下的人顺毛。语调有多缱绻温柔，腰胯摆动的幅度就有多与之等比的残暴过分。亡者的回答其实并不重要，他只是得这么说而已。例行公事。他就是那种把人杀了，还要为死者胸口别上一朵花之类的所谓仪式感型的杀手。

仪式感，啊对就是这个。他太需要这个了。硬币是这个意思，眼前这个该死的人也是一个意思。仪式感让他确保自己还活着，还是那个人人称羡的潇洒但丁——他至少得假装如此。但凡活着的人类都需要一个角色或者理由才能说服自己心安理得地苟下去，即便是只有半桶人血的Dante也不能够免俗——他是可笑的完儿蛋的the one（第一人）之后。尽管这个世界已经不需要the one（救世主），但他无处可去，只能继续扮演别人心目中那个调皮可爱的the one（唯一）。

哪怕他的内心早就面目全非。

日复一日操同样的脸同样的嘴简直腻歪得过分，再好的消遣不换换花样终究也会索然无味，但他对于眼前这个宠物的开发和使用也就仅限于此了。他无意在宠物身上放感情。尼禄就是块鸡肋，食之无味，弃之可惜……放过他？他上哪儿再去找一个活生生的、虽然不重要但不放在那里就渗得慌的仪式感？这种感觉就像是摆在桌上的老妈照片，唾手可得的赚钱任务（与恶魔无关），每周一次的帕蒂搬家（搬空他的家）……平时好像可有可无，他可以选择见或不见，但真的不见了，还是会头疼的。

再麻木的Dante他的感觉也不至于断绝，两个小时后，这位绅士脸上终于爆出一些预警性的扭曲筋络，像是完美无瑕的面具裂开了一角。然后他毫不留情地推开尼禄，扭向旁边的空地痛快的释放全部。

很多男人喜欢颜射，喜欢弄脏对方标记地盘般的成就感，喜欢把对象操得咿呀乱叫，十年前的Dante也是如此。但现在的他更像是依造活着时的Dante打造的一比一等身神还原雕像，外表内里全是近似于石膏一样优美冰冷的东西，就不像个人。

与尼禄亲热是必要的仪式，但这不代表他非得按照规矩来。他只做最低限度的爱——只有口交。甚至彼此的衣服都工工整整，看不出一点做过的意思。至于仿佛彰显他罪状般的尼禄被涎水弄得油光水滑的下巴，四舍五入就是小孩子趴台上睡着醒来的样子。反正不比他那一缸子千辛万苦从魔界运回来的水加力量好不容易调配出的让紫红火口能够成功存活其中的漂亮黑水来得更有意义。

沉默地扶着自己，看着那些浊液像被捅破了的牛奶箱一般一抽一抽地往外涌，Dante嫌弃地颦眉。如果有人同时认识他和他的卵生兄弟，此时一定会认错人的。

“No……”这个年纪看上去和他差不离，长得也和他七八成像，却依然像个青春期男孩的青少年甚至顾不上缓缓因为时间过长简直如同酷刑的单方面性爱造成的咽反射，而是发出了幼兽受伤呜鸣般沙哑难听的泣音。撑起布满血丝的眼珠子迟钝地转向Dante，意料之中难以置信的愤怒迅速爬上他的脸。“No——！”

他深恶痛绝地掐住Dante的大腿试图将他转向自己，骨头嘎吱声响起，Dante泰然不动。Dante近乎怜悯地看他——用那种“你脑子坏了”的眼神。“放手。”他说。语气介于警告和劝慰之间，交警处理公务。

“不……”尼禄依然说。两手握得更紧，像溺水的人抱紧求生之物。“不。”他不甘地看着Dante面无表情地射干净，再从善如流地驱使魔力将那些他努力了半天却一滴也不属于他的爱液悉数蒸发。神色近乎恶毒。他痛苦地闭上了眼。好像谁把一个难民含辛茹苦储藏的食物一把火烧掉。

Dante眨眼间就系好了皮带，仿佛无事发生。

“搞清楚，Kid。我是不会给小野猫投食的——你不是我走失的那只。”

Dante弯下腰，用一根形销骨立的手指一根一根地撬开尼禄死人般难缠的五指。与对方的不情愿磨叽了半晌，最后以尼禄的骨折声为胜利号角，Dante如愿地抽回了自己的腿。整个过程形态优雅，节奏顺滑，仿佛在走大餐上菜流程那样精致而富有仪式感。

不是很享受但也相当悠闲地聆听尼禄压抑抽痛的呼吸，Dante像是听到难以形容但不难听的旋律，神情在切歌还是不呢之间游离。让他更痛点，或许能听到更猛的。Dante想。似乎完全把尼禄当成了惨叫鸡玩偶，动动手指就能决定让对方发出怎样可笑的叫声。他露出了一个停在游戏界面上想名字的表情，试图在词肚子里挖出更恶心的句子挑衅出个不一样的回应——得承认尼禄还是比Ai机器人好玩一些。

不料没等他想出一句新的，千篇一律的挑衅这次居然有了意外之喜。

“……如果我帮你找到维吉尔。”尼禄用一脸吃到坏东西的表情，佐以像在挤一丁不剩的牙膏那般费劲的语气道。而后抛出意外的央求。“你能记好我的名字吗？”

先不提那天方夜谭。就只是记住名字？维吉尔知道了恐怕会抽死你这不孝子。他可是开不起价的。你该多要点，孩子。

……我是不是对他太不友好，把他折腾傻了？我也没干什么，就是卸了他的下巴，口完再按回去，或者偶尔掰断他的骨头警告他别得寸进尺。既没囚禁他也没放他的血更没强奸他，比起我对付的那些恶魔已经很温柔了好不，我可是按捺着把他切片做成菌菇肉串或者烫脑火锅的冲动——当然了，其实无数次脑补过。但尼禄没了就是没了。这只兔子很珍贵，不到万不得已，他不至于。

……不对，为什么这次不一样，尼禄居然会回应他。有什么不对。他刚才说了什么？

哦，名字？他叫了他的名字，下意识的。这好像是第一次。原来我记住了。Dante后知后觉地想。

他这才发现尼禄的表情除了一如既往的愤慨，还有一些别的。像是感动和期待？这太奇怪了……他只不过是叫了他的名字而已。

“尼禄。”这么想着他就试验性地叫了一声。尼禄的双眼便如被雪藏的钻石，被人狠狠一擦，乍然放出摄人的光彩——他不知道他的尼禄还有氛围灯般的功能。这让他禁不住又唤了一声。

“欸……欸！”尼禄答道。这声音像是腌得恰好的蜜饯梅子。温柔得恍若上辈子的事情。

水在冰层下隐隐流动，Dante的眼睛展现着类似的景象。但顷刻便冻住了。他扯出一个保管会浇灭对方的微笑，温柔地说：“我不想骗你。如果维吉尔回来，我保证会忘了你的。包括你的名字——我不是女人，可没有收集deadweight（累赘）的可爱习惯。”

望着对方眼里的光像断电一般瞬息熄灭，Dante那蓦然抽痛的心因而重复平静，装好无懈可击的微笑便毫不留恋地转身离开。

尼禄目送着那一如以往山一般冷峻、遥远、不可捉摸的背影直至消失，万分复杂的情绪在他脸上扭曲挣动。

确定Dante的气息彻底远离后，尼禄的鬼手一拳按碎了地板。毫无疑问这是眼睛该工作的时候，它却像风干的腊肉一样毫无生气，灰暗得叫人痛心。想必在无数次与Dante的博弈中早被榨干。只有手在替他流泪。鲜红的血液就像他过分热烈的感情。他想把这些顷数倒灌在名为Dante的贫瘠土地上，让他重新开花结果，重焕生机。那位却不允许。他嫌他的血太热，太脏，会亵渎他那捧上神坛的、自以为是的真爱。他就连精液也要一滴不落地敬给他那不知死活的维吉尔——去他的，那个渣滓最好是死了。否则他后半辈子会以打死他为人生最高里程碑来生活。

至于Dante给予的口交，也不是世俗意义那样的东西。那是对他的惩罚。以及对“侄子”的一点施舍和谦让。礼貌得令人生恶。当然无法抗拒甚至有趁人之危之嫌的自己也恶心至极就是了。

-待续-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我得推荐一首华语歌，高安的《原地》。

Dante其实并没有走多远，他甚至在内心倒数，当熟悉的砸地板声应数而响时，还愉快地勾起了唇角。灿烂得像太阳下的向日葵。

但他很快沉下了脸，像是吃了一记闷拳。人设回归。

……听不到了啊。说起来，好久没有了。

明明年纪轻轻却有着让人喘不上气的气质的Dante竟然不合宜地抿起了唇，表情迷茫单纯得像个孩子。认错人的诡异场合复现，这回是尼禄。

来到这个世界，与尼禄相遇，已有五年了。五年了，五年没见到任何一个维吉尔，久到连他时不时会从脑海里跳出来的亲切嘲讽都幻感不到了么？意识到这个的Dante露出了一个仿佛普通人突然获悉自己得了不治之症般天崩地裂的表情。他浑身发凉，手足无措，不知今夕是何夕。

无论他如何自我欺骗，有什么已经悄然改变了。

尼禄给他的。他要，或不要的。

太多的多余填补了他失去兽首以后被固定了的生活，以致于他不再是他了吗？Dante无不悲哀地想。

他想起了和这孩子的第一次邂逅。

**

“但丁！”

那天，他携着兽首毫无形象地跌落到这个世界，迎头就是一个巨大的黑影扑过来，摔得七荤八素还没醒过神的Dante自然是条件反射地躲开。这个小兽般莽撞的年轻人便自作自受地摔了个五体投地。

Dante回头，与一双春水般温暖的虹膜对上。好一大愣。

是维吉尔……？不，气息虽然很像但哪里都不对。他的维吉尔可没有这样重的人尘气。那么是另一个但丁？……形神是有了，但他可不会穿这么没品的衣服。天啊这个世界的但丁穷到破洞毛衣都不丢了么。他不要脸了？不怕维吉尔酸他也不爱扮酷，根据他对自己的了解，这肯定不是但丁。

……那就是自己未来的私生子了。说服力十足。Dante毫无恶趣味自觉地想。

……等，这代表如果没有遇上另一个维吉尔，没有因此离开自己的世界，原来他会在未来遇上一个让他意乱情迷到忘记戴套的女人么……除了维吉尔？

他都没有想过。

自此，他神色复杂地打量着眼前的年轻人。某种情绪在身体里升腾发酵，渐渐酝酿出一股狂乱的风暴。杀气不由自己地涌现，以他为中心阔布了一个惊人的魔力磁场。方圆百米顷刻寸草不生。

这不可能。他一定是被下套了。他无法接受这样的未来——不是和维吉尔的未来。

Dante头一回体会到恨到磨牙的滋味，像是在咀嚼某种无能狂怒。磨蹭后槽牙的声音不知为何很爽。

他就这么沉浸在自己的世界里，全然不顾对面来历不明的小孩受不受得住他神经质的迁怒。当然也没在乎对方比他还见了鬼的夸张表情。不同的是，那位不似他这个麻烦的大人那样愁肠百结而不吐，而是痛快的单刀直入。

“但丁……你是但丁吧？你还好吗？冷静点，我是尼禄。你还记得我吗？”

这个第一次见面的，有着古惑仔气势的大男孩半跪半坐地朝着他说。像是劝诫孩子好好吃饭那样的语气。这让Dante亲切莫名，但这亲切只使他崩得更紧。他活得太久了。粗略一算大概两百多年了？长年累月与各式各样的恶魔打交道，无数次出入各种世界的魔界，能够探寻别人灵魂深处的噩梦的恶心恶魔对他来说也算是偶尔食大餐一样的存在了。经验告诉他亲切犹如死神，是最烈性的毒药。他是拒绝的。就算杀几个哥和杀一个，冒牌或不冒牌等，都没有什么不同，但心里那股蚀骨的恶心还是会泛滥出来。总有几天心情不好的时候就会像被炸了的粪池一样要命。

他最好是真的。Dante想。我不想来到新圈子，迎面就把维吉尔的脸打烂。我明明那么想他，却和想杀他的心一样重。我很不妙。我的血在沸腾，灵魂在燃烧，满脑子皆是与难得的好猎物来一场酣畅淋漓的血斗，把对方嚼烂吞进肚子那般病态的蠢蠢欲动。我现在和维吉尔又有什么区别呢？他的真爱是抛瓦，他本人就是抛瓦，而我渴望他，我被他该死的吸引。不管是骑在他身上试图征服他还是弄死他，我也不过是恶魔之血的俘虏。可能还不比他渴求力量好多少。因为我没有他那么远大的抱负不说，还只想弄死他或者折断他的双腿，把他困在只有我能看见的方寸之地——针对我唯一的家人。可笑，低劣，愚蠢。爱是个好东西，前提是他和维吉尔都不配。他为了弄懂这个而旅行，命运却告诉他两百年的追寻都是一场笑话。他跟维吉尔注定有头无尾，几百年让人发疯的挣扎，到头来一点意义都没有。

凭什么。

……该死的，只是一张脸，一个猜测的身份，一个不好说的时间线，就这么恶心了。不管几次都是同等的恶心。难以置信这么多年他是怎么挺过来的。

算了，来都来了。

Dante努力压住自己的戾气，扭出一个尽可能和蔼的笑容。“抱歉，我不记得你。我们有什么关系？……说来冒昧，你妈是谁。家住哪里叫什么名字现在是干什么的。拜托你回答我？”啊他还是没忍住。耐心？没有维吉尔要耐心干什么，让那些见鬼去吧。去死吧。小伙子，赶紧说些什么让我打你一顿，再带我去看看你妈。如果她不是我喜欢的类型，就等着吧。我会把她煮成汤，倒在地上敬我哥。

没想到尼禄的反应完全跳脱Dante的世界观之外。

“……我们什么关系……”尼禄像是品尝什么珍馐似的细细咀嚼这几个字，神情和语调让他联想到帕蒂……天啊。在他一堆没头没尾甚至冒犯意义的话里，他就拣出这个。像是从披萨上挑肉吃。

太危险了。Dante的节奏被打乱了，杀气溃不成军，还内伤般退了一大步。这孩子的表情和任何一个被他压在身下终于操服时的维吉尔超级像。不同的是他还没有维吉尔身上那股时常令人发疯的勾人必须杀了他一般剧烈的威胁。

……这太奇怪了。完全不在他的经验范畴内。一个没有杀伤力的维吉尔…… 

“所以，我们什么关系？”

本着死也死个痛快的心态，Dante生硬地问道。他毕竟不是那种面对脱离掌控外的情况就会趋利避害的求稳类型。闯过那么多世界迎面就惹上跟维吉尔无关的情债真是头一遭，也不知道这条世界线是否和他原本的一样。他确实急躁了。没办法，维吉尔是剧毒，跟它沾边的他总是没办法保持冷静。多少岁都一样。他一般只选落单维吉尔的门进，真不知道怎么会搞成这样（然鹅都是坑，“买”了才发现都他吗有对象的。他明明在那些像是漂浮着电视剧剧透广告般的“门”前站了半天，反复从那些没头没尾的片段细节里没找到他自己才进去的。这简直是销售欺诈！）。这个年轻人大概好像也见过，但他以为是维吉尔的复制品叛变了……反正不是很有兴趣。毕竟蒙德斯又不是没干过。前有吉尔维和翠西做垫，万事皆有可能。他们的世界就是这么荒谬。不过直到见到他本人，通过他半桶水的气息，他才确认这货谁也不是。

……问题是，他认得我，看上去还熟过头。这个世界的“我”干了什么好事？

“你干嘛要这么问！”眼前疑似他未来儿子的大男孩像是才反应过来，满面通红地咆哮道。“我我我我们什么关系，我哪知道啊。我们……不就是战友吗。对，战友。就是这样……呃……可能你不需要战友……”

他看上去就快哭了，而Dante并不想背这个锅。两百多年并不是白活的，这回他确认自己没会错意了。不该问的就别问，他目标明确，也不想给自己找事。所以很干脆地截断了他的话头。“先问一下，你认识维吉尔吗？”

没想到像是触发了什么不该触碰的机关，刚刚还温驯得仿佛大型犬的孩子人性突变，扭出一个型男杀人犯般的冷笑，简直让人惊艳。语调也变得阴阳怪气。“那不是你的梦中情人么。你都不知道他在哪，我怎么知道？”

Dante迅速过滤这短短几句透露的信息，而后决定多分点耐心给他好放长线钓大鱼。“好吧。老实说，我失忆了。如果你愿意帮助我回忆些什么，那就再好不过了。”

“一看就知道了。”这招有效，尼禄立刻就相信了。即使仍然不太高兴还是款款交代了Dante想要知道的情报。“翠西说你失踪了，我们一直在找你。得出结论是你最后出没的地方是这里。在你回来之前这里原本有个‘黑洞’，里面的空气我承受不住，几次进去都晕到手都抬不起来根本没法深入。差点挂在里边。只好守在这里等你，清清偶尔逃出来的恶魔什么的。没想到你一回来这个怪洞就消失了……应该结束了吧？那是魔界的入口？……你还记得什么吗？”

看来他错怪他了，难怪他看起来神色憔悴，风尘仆仆，还对他过分热情。

“啊……你不记得我了是吧。”尼禄看起来丧气极了，“也对，我们并没有认识多久……维吉尔。你喝醉后经常会念叨的，他到底是谁？……就连失忆了也念念不忘呢。”

原来是这样。

等等所以说他到底是谁。看起来很像维吉尔，却没有传承他们家族上来就捅的认亲方式，真不习惯（哪怕是复制版的老妈和老哥，他们也是忠实地遵循了传统的呢）。

很好奇啊。

“我们是怎么认识的？”Dante没有注意到，他对尼禄的警惕已经完全消失了。他这老毛病就是死性不改——一遇上家族人物就会智商掉线。大概跟他玩不死的体质也有关系吧。因为不怕所以不长记性。

“……真是个好问题。”尼禄笑了出来，“你非常热情，迎面就爆我的头。最后我把你钉在斯巴达的雕像上。”

完全是翻脸如翻书的教科书式示范，Dante的黑檀木以骇人的速度抵上了年轻人的额头，另一只手则轻视般转着白象牙。“撒谎也要有点水平，我怎么可能会让你这种货色钉在老爸的雕像上？既然我迎面就爆你的头，证明你罪有应得。我一定是掌握了相当的证据才会针对你。”

没想到尼禄只是微微蹙了蹙眉，随即毫无惧色地望着他。“有本事你开枪啊。”

“……”

尼禄顶着他的枪口站了起来，左手慢慢片开他的枪管。Dante依然硬着一张脸，却没有再度指着他。尼禄炯炯地盯着他，再度开口是尘埃落定的冷漠。“骗人的是你。你不是我认识的但丁。”

有意思。Dante歪头勾起一个不易察觉的弧度。“你又是以什么为依据这样说呢？”

“但丁比你强得多，他不会大惊小怪地在没搞清楚情况前就随便用枪指人，他也不屑于这样做。”尼禄说这句的时候双眼亮得像最忠实的邪教信徒，跟帕蒂相似的麻烦情感从话语里噼里啪啦砸过来，惹得Dante的太阳穴警示般突突直跳。好在他没有继续下去。“没想到你年轻时脾气还不小……嘛，看来你也年轻过嘛（可恶的大人耍小孩语气）。我猜，这个‘黑洞’是某种扭曲了的宇宙漏洞，跟翠西查的资料一样。她告诉我里面万一跳出个18岁的但丁要对他友好些。我以为这是个玩笑原来不是……你几岁了？可能还没有我大？顺带一提你41岁才认识的我哦。”说到最后尼禄眼神狡黠，像个跟自己弟弟妹妹炫耀新学到的知识的小大人。

他很可爱。Dante被自己突如其来的想法吓到了。

“那么黑洞关闭了，你的‘但丁’可能回不来了，你不担心？”Dante看不得有人在他面前得意，便顺口提出他话语中的漏洞企图打乱他。

果然，尼禄的脸色随之一变，但很快沉住气看向Dante，复而心安下来：“你不还在吗？只要你在，他总不会死吧。”说罢有些踌躇地望着他。“所以……在他回来之前，我得看着你。”说完，尼禄就像是怕他跑掉一样锁定了他。

“哈？”Dante意外地看着这个年轻人，他知道自己在说什么吗。Dante最讨厌别人试图摆布他，不管什么理由。那种被人牵着一路走到死的该死的孽缘他真是受够了。他冷下了脸，警告的低声道：“喂，我可不管另一个我甩了你还是怎样。我有我的事。Kid，讲点道理。我不希望我需要在你身上开个洞才能过去。”天啊他今天说的话真是太多了，好累啊。多久没这样了。口都渴了。

“你果然就是但丁……为什么这么说……我是尼禄啊。我又不会害你。”尼禄的眼球生动得过分，里面滚动的东西简直像少女的悲伤般叫人招架不住。Dante真是怕了他了，他只好说。

“好吧，我现在又饿又渴又累，你愿意请客的话，陪陪你也不是不行。”

他不是没节操啊。只是不能杀的就是朋友，这是他的处事原则。对他这个职业旅行客来说，这是基础也是重中之重的独门生存（蹭饭）技能。耍酷虽好，但人总要恰饭的嘛。

于是尼禄和Dante的孽缘就这么开始了。

就像所有的感情一样，刚刚开始时看对方哪里都顺眼，什么都好什么都开心，世界都是暖色的。但时间一长，就会暴露了。那才是真正的开始。就算是传奇恶魔猎人的雏鸟版和恶魔猎人的后人这样看上去合契无比的组合也不例外。

-待续-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推歌= =抱歉最近对土味情歌情有独钟 好不了了  
> 歌曲名：千年，歌手名：金志文，专辑名：天乩之白蛇传说 影视原声带

Dante没有骗他，他确实很久没有休息了，在尼禄请那个叫姬莉叶的好女孩为他们煮了一餐后，他甚至睡了两天。桌上的台历真吓人，他居然会睡这么久，真不像他。

一个爽利的起身，入目便是稀奇的景象——尼禄真是个人才，他竟然像在给病人陪床的家属一般在门口搭了个野营用的铁床。没错，横跨整个门口，形似在临时窝藏点看管货物或者人质的黑社会那种。这代表他半夜上厕所也要从他身上跨过去。他就这么怕他落跑吗？

不好。Dante心下一沉，去摸身上，发现双枪在位；摸摸后颈，魔剑但丁也好好地在脊椎上。确认自己身上一个“肾”也没有少后，他得以安然望着尼禄沉思。

正傻瓜。真想困住我，好歹把我武器收走（他得承认大概在同时尼禄的命也会被他收走就是了）或者尝试铐住他，意思意思设个结界什么的吧。一点都不专业。而且这房间通风良好，风吹得窗前的花轻轻摇曳，他就是怕麻烦温柔点走，这门又有什么用呢。就这么敷衍了事地睡着真是让人不快。他要不是真的Dante，他岂不是会因此丢掉性命？真是个让人不省心的小孩。

尼禄睡得很不安稳，借着月光，Dante能看到他紧簇的眉头和僵硬得仿佛冻尸般紧绷的肌肉曲线。

古怪的即视感从内心升腾，对了，他年轻时（就不要深究是几岁了，童年还是少年对他而言差不多），也曾这么幼稚过。针对维吉尔。并且当时的他还受愚蠢的感情所困相当不专业，甚至反过来被另一个维吉尔铐过。

熟悉的气息，相似的情感，熟悉的脸陌生的气质。无一不触动Dante的痛点。而且……Dante盯着尼禄缠满绷带的右手，像在注视一块凶残至极的伤疤。由于情绪太过刺激而变得怨毒的困惑流淌其中，天知道他多么努力压制着他身上随着年岁和力量无限叠加而愈发暴动的恶魔之血。尼禄身上有太多谜题，其中一条便是阎魔刀为什么在他身上。尽管他努力不去想甚至勉为其难归类为初到平行世界六感未醒加上对尼禄这张脸犯的ptsd——他的维吉尔才不可能死。他在“门”上明明看到他了（……尽管好像有过虚假宣传，比如上一个世界五年了他连维吉尔的毛都没找到一根，最后意外跌落火山里融掉，就这样被兽首带回“据点”——那条他日常起跳的时空长廊了）。可能是另一个自己把阎魔刀没收了给儿子玩呢（……那么尼禄应该会少一只手），那么也许是维吉尔找到了更衬手的武器不稀罕阎魔刀了呢…………不管，总之他要亲眼所见才会信。

尼禄的妈妈到底是谁呢？他一提起这个话题，尼禄就会目光闪躲，就像戳中那些单亲家庭的孩子的痛点一样。还生硬地回答他“他只有姬莉叶了”，而且说这句时是盯着Dante的。女人也就算了，难以置信像尼禄这样的人竟然会信赖别人到自认家门的程度。他估计欠了但丁的命吧，这是最合理的解释。欠自己命的人很多，Dante并不放在心上。当然站在被拯救的人的角度就另当别论了。可能会很沉重吧。当然这不会是他见死不救的理由，不然沉重的就要变成他了。看看一个维吉尔都恶心他两百年了。

尼禄看起来并不能为他解决那个最大的问题，但他不是骗子。没有原因Dante就是知道。经验使然。故作幼稚地用枪跟他打招呼，也不过是想借此尽快打好关系方便套话而已。人类是很脆弱却也很坚韧的生物，他们天生复杂的感情使他们的戒心反复无常。而先抑后扬和欲擒故纵这些手段能很好地摆平这一点。这就是为什么刺激的人其实总比乖孩子能得到更多更让别人趋之若鹜。

如果他一个新来的太乖巧，尼禄不会在意的。他的心会一直紧拷在他偶像身上。他走了也就走了，Dante这个存在会完全被但丁覆盖。这是他不能忍的。就算他对尼禄没有兴趣，他也要让他为敢于招惹他付出代价。这也是他的仪式感。取决于他本能的自尊心。它很肮脏，但正因为Dante在道义之内纵容这份肮脏，他才活得漂亮。

他并不想顺着尼禄的意乖乖当他的失眠特效药或者抱枕娃娃之类的，他一刻不停地想跑。尽管他无处可去。但如果尼禄想赶他走，指不定他还要赖着呢。为了解开谜团，尼禄目前是唯一的线索，尽管不爽也只能忍耐。例如说，如果这孩子和这个世界的但丁是一对，而维吉尔落单呢？这就很有意思了。

……不过可能性微乎其微，叫但丁的人是不会放过维吉尔的，这点Dante已经在数不清的世界见识过了。

但凡事留一线，说不定会有漏网之鱼嘛。两百年在“赢回来的总是会变本加厉输回去”的恶性循环中输红了眼的Dante早就死猪不怕开水烫了。输两百年和输一千年，又有什么区别，大不了重来。反正魔生漫长无事可做，这个恶心的游戏他耗定了。就不信没有漏洞。

或许是时候该换个思路了。

……世道搞笑，半魔善变。刚刚还想掐死尼禄拍拍屁股走人的凶手转眼便抱着新想出来的“游戏攻略”愉悦地坐了下来，甚至还给自己削了个苹果。时不时瞅瞅尼禄的乖张眼神，也变成了觊觎宝藏男孩的怪蜀黍般的调调。

尼禄被鬼压床般的负重感整醒了。

嚼苹果的清脆声响第一时间入侵耳膜，一声两声就算了，那人一直在嚼，还越来越大声，而且近得就像在他耳边……吗的什么鬼？他猛抬沉重的眼皮，惊怒交加地瞪着眼前不可思议的景象。

那个年龄在20~29之间的（之所以跨度这么大自然是因为对方那可沉可辣的古怪气质，一种说不上是爸爸还是弟弟的感觉）Dante正端坐在他身上专心致志地啃苹果，侧对着他。神态之安闲自然像坐在自家的沙发上。尼禄眨了眨眼，好半一会才从自以为在做梦的混沌中理解现状，而后撑大眼睛：“但丁，你他妈在干嘛？！”

Dante慢条斯理地啃完最后一口，让果蒂随着一道漂亮的抛物线正中床旁边的垃圾桶，顺手在尼禄身上蹭了蹭，然后才像是刚发现身下有个人般“惊讶”地看了过来。“醒了？这该我问你吧。为什么垫在我脚下？我以为你在COS我门前的地毯？我只是配合你而已。”佐以欠揍无辜的摊手。

“……不懂你在说什么，从我身上滚下去。”尼禄皱眉看他，不确定他哪根弦又坏了。

Dante不仅没有照做，反而转过来像骑马一样改成了正跨。他匐低身体，在鼻头贴上对方的鼻子那样危险的距离内展开了一个罂粟般可爱又黑暗的微笑。

尼禄惊呆地咽了口唾沫，却没有明显的抗拒或发情的迹象。

——无聊，原来他和但丁还没到那个地步啊。

Dante意兴阑珊地想。比起相信别人或者无趣的警官问话，Dante更相信自己以及擅长用尽一切手段旁敲侧击出自己要的信息。人们下意识的肢体语言往往比他们所言要真实直观。当然殴打到对方全盘交代也不是不行，但他是和平主义者，尤其对着这张还没把他怎么着的脸也下不去手，所以就麻烦些。反正和对付女人也差不了多少。

既然如此就没办法了呢，“以后不要堵在门口，我有梦游症，会把你当成坐便器的。”Dante用爱抚一般的力道拍了拍尼禄的脸，便干脆地从他身上下去了。

“坐……坐便器。”令人惊叹，尼禄的脸又烧起来了。

……这孩子脑子是不是有什么缺陷？就算再喜欢但丁也有个底线好吗，都羞辱成这样了他还能从屎里抠瓜子吃，也不怕塞牙……呕。算了他认栽了，Dante现在知道跟这个直男不能打弯子了，他对着但丁就像屌丝对着女神一样脑回路全线阵亡，根本没救了。

“我要回去了，翠西还在家里等我。”Dante摊手搬出了一般来说绝对安全的家人牌，他不信尼禄神经到连他妈也不让联系了。

小狼崽听了一愣，随即垂下头，露出了像是媳妇被人抢走了一样的神态——真的够了。

“我们还会再见吗？”

Dante摆摆手，“再不让开，我会把窗台上那盆花打翻哦。到时看你怎么跟你那个可爱的女朋友交代？”

女孩果然是尼禄的软肋。

尼禄麻溜地跳起来收拾床椅给Dante让路——他很清楚Dante说得到做得到。高楼拦不住他。毕竟他曾亲眼见证叔级但丁为了省路从悬崖上眼也不眨的一跃而下。一盆花虽然解释清楚明理的姬莉叶一定不会怪他，但为注定徒劳无功的事情麻烦姬莉叶就太不应该了——这些天但丁的失踪和尼禄的失态够让她操心了，他还不至于没良心到这份上。

“那么再见了Kid。替我向你女朋友拜别，再次感谢她的手艺。不介意的话改天我请她看电影……”

“不了，我会请她的。”尼禄截断了他，话语里充满了真枪实弹的火药味。惹得Dante背着他不屑地嗤笑了一声。

看来他的情路很是坎坷啊，Dante有趣地想。用情不专必有报，脚踏两船终会翻，不知道小孩知不知道这个道理呢？得承认小孩确实自有一股魅力，近乎疯狂的忠诚和强硬的姿态是不错的特色，四舍五入就是那种你一句话就可以为你赴死，但你跟别的女人一个眉来眼去就会让你和第三者都半身不遂的黑社会辣妹了。她很可能会哭着强奸你，一边哀求一边威胁你不许离开她。谁不爱呢？如果不是先认识根本没有任何属性和语言足以形容的该死的维吉尔，他得承认尼禄不是一点希望也没的。总之，那位但丁和姬莉叶或许都会被他吸引。但他有种感觉，那两位恐怕都是看着好说话，在原则上其实比任何人都犟的类型。他绝对会两脚踏空的，他保证。

这种刺激堪比他有了维吉尔还想操尼禄……哈哈，才不会变成那样的。先不说他对尼禄没什么，除非他愿意和尼禄一起被维吉尔做成羊肉卷再丢进火山里美味殉情……他都想为自己精彩的睡前故事鼓掌了。噢自从认识尼禄他久违的想象力真是厚积薄发，那孩子总让他充满灵感。或许他该让维吉尔为他引荐一下，说不定可以改行呢。恶魔猎人也当得够腻了。当年那仇也报够了。冤冤相报何时了，他可不想万一尼禄的后代也遇上他们那一代的灭门惨案，毕竟老爸的血缘越传越稀，指不定哪天就退化了，怎么跟魔界那取之不尽用之不竭的魔力温床斗……打住，再想鬼泣10都出来了。

维吉尔一定会很有兴趣的吧。他说过在他那个世界他是位有名的小说家。等找到他，我再讲给他听吧。一字一句在他耳边念给他听……当然了，如果找不到他，就再勾搭一打相同面貌的别的维吉尔凑数。这是你让我边走边等了两百年的微不足道的利息。Dante握着彼时还完好的穿越神器兽首无不甜蜜地想。全然不知善恶终有报天道好轮回的轮这次终于也落到了他身上。

-待续-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：窒息，歌手名：Sihan，专辑名：窒息／Work It For Me

一踏进事务所就像回家一样，尤其是沙发上躺着的那个睡得正香的金发美人，就像童话里尚待解救的公主。她的存在让这个堪堪挂着引人入睡的破灯泡的灰暗空间温馨得明亮。Dante突然感到抱歉，这样的美人应该面容安详地舒展着她柔美的四肢端庄漂亮地躺在被红玫瑰围绕的金丝边天鹅绒大床上，或像那些内衣名模般尽兴地躺在被阳光铺满的柔软沙滩上，围绕她的是足以让美术生写生的摆盘水果和法式面包。而不是脸上盖着一本书，整个人几乎被埋在堡垒一般的魔法古籍里，触手可及的茶几上还有半块冷掉的披萨。

他还以为没有他翠西照样风生水起，甚至做好了回来看到她跟什么人滚在一起的心理准备。以至于事实过分颠覆的时候，他一时有些无措。

……这个世界的但丁是有多没用啊，让翠西这么操心？

Dante随手翻开一本古籍，就是那种普通人分开看字形和词汇都似曾相似，合起来一句也不明白，十个单词里唯一认得的那个还不一定是自己熟知的意思，维吉尔最喜欢的那类恶魔典藏故事或文献。这本他看过了，现在只是随便翻翻，看看上面的绘图消磨时间而已。但他很意外，翠西学问原来这么深。他都不知道……早知道翠西知道，他在旅行之前应该找她恶补的。这样或许会减少他最初旅行时被困在某些打了欺诈预告的破世界的时间。天知道那会年纪轻轻被困在多少个没有维吉尔的世界的他，为了顺利驱动兽首做了多少努力。为了弄懂这些真假参半的上古文献以更好的驱使和维护兽首，他掌握了上千种语言，甚至养成了所到一个新世界就去找出不认识的语言来学习预防万一的习惯。

那孩子说此时的他41岁，根据他对自己的了解，如果他没有遇见另一个世界的维吉尔，没有想过还可以这样，他肯定碰都不碰这些会让人昏昏欲睡的玩意儿的。只会任凭本能在战斗中积攒实力而已。甚至如果没有维吉尔，他根本很可能就在某个层次驻足不前了，不会有如今顺手可以毁灭一个星球的实力。虽然不太在乎但他喜欢这个——和别的维吉尔调情时能占上风。暴打另一个自己也痛快。

惹。不好的回忆突然冒出来了。

现在想想，维吉尔和翠西果然会投契。她和维吉尔一样喜欢四处乱跑，也喜欢各种恶魔怪谈，借古籍研习各种好玩的魔法。不同的是维吉尔是认真的，翠西只是玩玩而已。但如果交流起来，更认真的维吉尔肯定能给初入门槛的菜鸟翠西讲解很多。本来也没活几年，轻易就被自己诱拐了的翠西像个普通女孩一样对维吉尔有点什么，恋母情节的维吉尔无法拒绝那张脸，就顺其自然的……

哎。

想到这里，Dante掀开了盖在翠西脸上的书，低头就是一吻。

蜻蜓点水的吻，但唤醒公主足够了。

翠西迷糊地抬起她那蝉翼般动人的长睫，生理性的困泪挤在眼角，湿漉漉的分外诱人。半伏在她身上的Dante笑着摸了一把她美丽的秀发。

“翠西，别来无恙？”

“但丁？”翠西惊喜地睁开眼，一把坐了起来，“你……我是在做梦？”

Dante蹲在沙发边撑起脸，跟个孩子似的撇撇唇：“我变年轻了，你又可以跟我玩辣妈亲子梗了，开心不？亲爱的老妈。”

“去你的。”翠西嗔怪地打了他一下，随即眯起美眸，“别老占我便宜，谁想当你妈啊。我可不是扫地机器人……嘛，你要是讨个媳妇回来伺候我，也不是不可以考虑啦。”

“不想当我妈……那就是想当我老婆了？”Dante暗示性地掐了一把她裹在黑皮裤下弹实的大腿。黑皮裤真俏啊。他喜欢皮裤就像喜欢维吉尔一样。

翠西笑了笑，拽起他的手往上抬，Dante不明所以还是配合地跟着站起来，不料翠西突然一个迅疾的公主抱就把他放到了自己大腿上，还像安抚自己放学归来的孩子一样温柔地抚摸他的背脊。Dante害羞地挣扎起来。翠西恶意一笑，抱住他的头用丰胸夹住他。Dante几乎喘不过气。“我错了奶奶！我再也不敢了！”

翠西快活地爆出了一阵雷鸣般的大笑，大发慈悲地放开了他任他跳起来乖乖站在自己身边。双手抱胸翘起腿。“好了，汇报一下。”

“是的长官，”Dante无奈地理了理自己的头发，“我不是你认识的但丁。我其实已经两百四十六岁了。我回去过我那个世界线，你都失踪很久了。我猜你翘了。或者给我找了个后爸私奔去了不好意思认我什么的。”他仿佛跟自己头发有仇似的一直拽，直到感到它们都服帖地贴好在自己头上才住手。

翠西通过他理发的动作信了他的邪，新奇地挑了挑眉：“搞什么，你还能越长越回去？不过我信你200岁……你身上这股力量，老实说，进屋就把我冻醒了。太惊人了。我敢说现在一百个魔帝加起来恐怕也不是你的对手。”

这可不好说了，他只知道他现在灭杀其它世界的蒙德斯和踩死一只蟑螂差不多。也有那么一些世界有超越他的存在，也被各式各样的魔王或但丁/维吉尔或魔王维吉尔/但丁吊打或杀掉过。可惜他是不死体，早与他身心相连的兽首会凭借他储存在它内里的一丝灵魂和力量把他带回据点。无限复生重来。或许他应该尝试把八百个世界线的蒙德斯们都收集在一个世界，再一起打打看——当然得找一个荒无人烟的星球……如果再过200年还找不到他那个维吉尔，那些个但丁也绿到够了。可能会尝试新游戏吧。Dante麻木地想。

“你来找我，是想了解这个世界线的情况，看看是不是自己要的世界历史？好决定自己的去留？”

“嗯，你会帮我吗？”

“叫Dante的是不是都少根筋呀？我们才第一次见面，你又不是我亲儿子，我怎么能把你当做替身，随便接受你呢。这对你和对我的但丁都不公平呀？”

Dante一时呆住了，他想过事情没有这么简单，却没想过翠西会这么说。

这个翠西和他那个维吉尔真像啊，对所谓的真爱极其执着呢。超级电的。

——那个……叫Neo还是Nelo什么来的？——Kid，学着点。乱认亲戚是很讨人嫌的。看看人家翠西多成熟。

Dante想了想，咧开了一个坏笑：“翠西，如果你是我，你会怎么回应你刚刚那套精彩的训词呢。”

“你会想，‘说得好像你们都有选择似的，一百个魔帝尚且不够我塞牙缝；我就是强奸你，你又能拿我怎样？’可是你为了你的主人翁形象，肯定要说‘如果你是我，你会怎样’，让我自己投降呢。真是该死的‘体贴’，我倒宁可你强上呢。你从哪学的这些坏东西？让人为难呀Kid。”翠西夸张地叹了一口气。

“不愧是翠西呀，难怪叫但丁的没有一个世界能攻下你呢。”Dante可怜巴巴地摇了摇头，神情跟被主人踢了一脚的小狗差不多。但这招有效，翠西望着他的眼神变软了。

“真拿你没办法。哎魔界强者为尊，没想到我到了人间，还得面对这种难题——而且这个难题还是叫‘Dante’的人给我出的。你总是颠覆我的世界观。说好的眼泪呢？”

“可能哭干了吧。”Dante干笑一声，“Dante也是会老的呀。”他一垂眸冷脸，无限的寂寞就仿佛从身上的每一个毛孔里透出来。翠西被冷得一颤，忍不住握住了他的手。“你……发生了什么事？不介意的话，但丁的老妈——雪特，都被你带坏了。我这个翠西可以暂时借给你倒倒苦水。不过你得答应我，不管发生什么，你不能杀了但丁，OK？”

“你还真是了解我们，叫我不要杀，也就是打个半死没问题咯？”

“四分之三死吧——谁让那个混蛋一声不吭擅自行动呢。帮我教训一下他。”翠西忿忿地说。

“遵命，女王w……有酒吗？”

“没有，喝马桶里的水吧。颜色一样，四舍五入就是了。”翠西翻了个眼睛没好气地说。

不管，妈可以抢，锅才不背。“欸，那我宁可喝你的尿。”

“……喝你侄子的，他肯定很乐意。”

“……我侄子是谁？”Dante的太阳穴又开始跳了。

翠西惊讶地看着他：“不是吧，你在你那个世界那么惨的吗？”

“拜托了解释一下吧。我虽然两百多了但其实一直在各个世界线反复横跳。跟自己的世界线错过了什么也不太清楚。”不好的预感……

“那个叫尼禄的啊。你是从那个‘洞’里来的吧。应该见过了吧？他是你亲戚哦。这是你……这个世界的但丁亲口说的。我问他是私生子吗，他当时的表情很奇怪，说什么‘是另一个的……’我感觉他没有骗我，所以应该不是私生子。”

“……”

“怎么了脸色那么难看，想起什么了吗？”

“对不起。”

Dante飞快地往外走去，翠西想要追上去，被一个无形的屏障阻住了脚步。

“让我静静。谢谢你。”

-待续-


	5. Chapter 5

荒漠，沙丘；朽木，仙人掌；恶魔残骸，秃鹰。但丁；维吉尔。

……等等！维吉尔？！

“你在发什么呆，刚刚那一下把你打傻了？你求我的话，下次我可以下手轻点。”

维吉尔优雅动听的嗓音不咸不淡地传过来，Dante难以置信地望过去，张开干涸的唇齿，半响吐不出一个字。

这是哪里，什么时间什么地点什么世界？像这样毫无征兆的跳跃从来没有发生过，难道说……刚刚的一切都是一场梦？

不是吧，这个梦也太惊悚了吧，他竟然梦见维吉尔有儿子了，这怎么可能呢哈哈哈，没有哪个女人经得起他哥的折腾的吧？这种对他哥来说战渣五的小玩意儿两分钟就操死了吧，怎么可能活到生出这么大的儿子的时候哈哈哈哈……而且他居然活到两百四十六岁了还以追求维吉尔为信仰，开什么玩笑哈哈哈哈哈……他才26呀，不说别的，他是直男，喜欢大胸翘臀的美女好吗，放着这么好说话的翠西不上，跟自己老哥和侄子纠缠不清？还能更扯一点吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

Dante忍无可忍地笑了出来，越笑越要命，肩膀耸动个不停，甚至眼泪都流了出来。

维吉尔忍无可忍地踹了他一脚，把毫无防备的Dante踹倒在地后对方还是笑得在地上打滚，只好蹲下来揪住他的额发，把额头猛地贴了上去。近到窒息的距离让Dante屏住了呼吸。维吉尔见好就收地退了回去。“你在发什么神经？”

“我跟你说啊，我刚刚梦见你和别人生了个儿子，你儿子还暗恋我，我实在不行了你知道吗。假设我跟你儿子好上，我岂不是得叫你一声'papa'？哈哈哈哈哈……对不起，实在太好笑了。”Dante差点又没崩住，怕他哥按捺不住赏他一刀，只好憋着不闹了。

“……我不知道你站着也能睡着。你在这等吧。不过是食物，我一个人就可以。”

维吉尔说完站了起来，却感到小腿上扒拉上一只手，条件反射地抽出阎魔刀，却对上一双可怜巴巴的眸子。

维吉尔颦眉无声睨他，Dante保持着那个跪爬的姿势，弱弱地吐出一句：“……你不是打算趁机跑路吧？下次见面，我会把你当成背叛的妻子撕成碎片哦。”

“抛弃弟弟还被仇人做成恶魔手办来追杀弟弟被反杀的蠢货是你哥，又不是我。”维吉尔好整以暇地回敬他，不出所料收到了对方瞳孔骤缩却敢怒不敢言的表情，“……怎样？”

“你真是条毒蛇，滚吧。”Dante恨得咬牙，又不能真把这个维吉尔怎么样——他已经意外失去了一个，不管这个维吉尔是不是真的，他都做不到再杀他一次了。

“你不能怪我吧，那会儿要是我不出手，你已经死了。”

“我没有，我是怪我自己。拜托你别提这事了行不行？去吧，让我安静会——别走太远，你要回去你的世界，至少跟我说一声。”Dante无力地挥挥手，找了处山丘靠上。

“……等等维吉尔。”

“……一次说完。你这烦人劲真是哪个世界都一样。”维吉尔虽然嘴上不饶人，却还是停下了脚步。不算剧烈的阳光投在他的侧脸上，让他看起来温暖得不真实。Dante复杂地看着他——要是他的老哥才不会回头呢。他做梦都希望他的维吉尔赐给他这点耐心，然而现实总是这么残酷——却又留有余地。命运为什么要安排另一个维吉尔来救他呢？

“维吉尔，你有女朋友吗？”不过大脑的话就这么蹦出来了，但是他并不怕维吉尔误会，不如说，他就是蓄意挑衅。他现在难受极了，不被维吉尔插两刀浑身过不去——最好把他打得半死，或许就可以死心了。他不知道怎么开这个口——他不会把他当成弟弟带走的吧？他只是出于意外才到了这个不属于他的世界，顺手救了个和自己弟弟长得一样的人，然后丢下一句“为了你好，蒙德斯要由你自己来”就消失不见了；直到最近他在他事务所附近出现，他日夜不停地追着他来到边境，受他一闹，两个人一起被沙尘暴卷走，再一起普通地被困在这个沙漠，现在暂时休战，作为“驴友”同行，仅此而已。

感受到Dante过分灼热的视线，维吉尔心里那股邪火就忍不住闹腾，他默默地勾起了嘴角。

“没有……”维吉尔好像有些犹豫地说，紧盯着Dante的灰质眸孔捕捉到对方骤然一亮的神采，才不疾不徐道，“——但是有个未婚妻，那个女人你应该认识。”果然，Dante的脸又抽抽了。呵呵，Dante总是这么可爱，不管哪个世界都一样呢。

“……谁啊？”Dante努力压出不屑一顾的语气，但脸上的小表情完全出卖了他。

“翠西啊。”

“……所以说在你那个世界历史，确实是和我这边反过来的。”Dante听到这个不免有些好笑，意外又情理之中的无奈爬上他的嘴角。“那么你和你弟弟……Dante的关系如何？”

维吉尔眨了眨眼，凉薄的嘴唇吐出了那三个字。

Dante像是听到什么幻觉或天方夜谭，完全反应不过来：“你说什么？！”

“我爱他。”维吉尔又重复了一遍，然后歪头无辜道，“……有必要这么大惊小怪吗。他是我弟弟啊。”

Dante反应过来已经一把揪住了他的衣领，这个维吉尔依然是那副不管他做什么都无动于衷的姿态，完全把他当成小朋友或者什么家养兔子在撒娇——操他的。

“你是故意的吧？”Dante气到发抖，他不知道自己在说什么，但是浑身的毛孔都叫嚣着要把这个混蛋撕成碎片。“你明知道……”

维吉尔伸手触了触他的额发：“Dante，跟我走吧。”

“什么？！”Dante惊呆了。

“你这副样子独自留在这个世界，迟早会被那些具有读心能力的恶魔玩死的。这件事我也有责任——在我那个世界里，但丁从小就在蒙德斯身边，跟他感情好得很，没有他被做成黑骑士无脑跟我对抗的历史，所以我不知道。”维吉尔握住他的双肩，诚挚地看着他，“……对不起。”

“……”一下子经历了太多情绪的大起大落的Dante很难讲现在是什么表情了，他缓了很久才找回了语言能力。“……你。”为了压住由内而发要他死一般滂沱的泪意，他扭曲地将一切化作了最恶意的玩笑，也是最后的挣扎。“你就不怕我也杀了你弟弟？”他下意识想要他为他烦恼——这便是接受了。

拒绝我吧，该死的，为了你的弟弟。求你拒绝我吧。

这接受是有多痛。他间接杀了他哥，却罪孽般还想要幸福。

事实证明不管多么理想的维吉尔也还是维吉尔，他不仅对他的痛苦视若无睹，还放出了令人崩溃的绝杀：他用他的维吉尔恐怕这辈子也不会这么温柔的语气对他说——“如果是那样的话，证明你想独占我。我会很高兴。”

——原谅我，Vergil。我没法拒绝这个。我不想一辈子在失去你的噩梦里无尽挣扎。就算是能和你的影子亲吻，也是好的。

——再见了，我的哥哥。

Dante哭着与他相拥，就这么睡着了——自从他知道黑骑士是维吉尔后，他就没睡过一顿好觉；自从追逐这个哥哥跑到荒漠，更是撑着眼睛寸步不离；此时内心有了着落，便再也支撑不住了。

……

如果他知道后来会变成这样的话，他这辈子也不会睡觉的。

Dante满面惊悚地坐了起来，剧烈的头痛刹那从额角处炸开渗入整个脑壳，熟悉的老朋友——该死的宿醉又造访他了。他很久没这么疯狂了。昨天喝了多少？

梦当然是真的，梦里关于246岁那部分当然是根据现实自己的潜意思再造加工了，但后面的内容和当时的情绪一着不落。该死的——恶心。这个梦现在只会让他愤怒和不屑了。他宁可梦见别的维吉尔，也不想梦到最初的那个。那个罪魁祸首说完就消失了，留给他发疯的双倍绝望——妈的他是不是故意的。兽首还是他后来意外得到的，但不可避免，最初那个维吉尔的那些话困住了他，也是他执着于兽首，流浪了百年的契机和动力。

其实很久没做这个梦了（当然在最初的百年内还是时不时就要重复一遍的），可能是因为昨天让人绝望的事实，触动了那该死的回忆吧。

Dante起来喝了口水，就着冰凉甘美的感觉吞没了那些恶心的怅然。随意扫了一眼这个不认识的普通客房，又懒洋洋地躺了回去。视线飘到门口。

捡尸他的人多半只有那个企图，好心人才不愿靠近满身恶臭的酒鬼，认识他的人不会送他到客房。所以他决定，一会不管看到谁，男的女的美的丑的，就操死他。作为回报好了。

——他也要跟别人生个孩子。将来如果有机会的话，就和自己儿子一起操死最初那个维吉尔。靠。

-待续-


	6. Chapter 6

——为什么事情会变成这样的？

直到坐进披萨店，自己最爱的铺满番茄和芝士的披萨上来了，Dante还是感到自己像误入不思议国的爱丽丝一样一头雾水。

本来这场景算不得什么新鲜事，只要忽略现在的时间（凌晨三点），面前的人（一个望着自己在发花痴的粉丝），桌上的红玫瑰花束（目测有99朵）和老板特地献上的反复叮嘱着要小心、款式稀奇的古董烛台——点着19支低温蜡烛——老板要是觉得他在过生日，为什么不干脆点个246支算了。

最可怕的是那满身酒气的老头的台词，以及他暧昧到让人鸡皮疙瘩的笑容。

“一定要成功啊，小伙子。我年轻时没勇气办到的事，希望你代我实现梦想！”

……你的梦想是什么，撮合一个246岁的老头和估摸20出头的小伙子（还特么是侄子）的唯美黄昏恋吗？夭折啊小伙子。

本着不浪费食物的美德，Dante忍耐着跑路的冲动决定吃完再走，当然如果不好吃，他决定要“不小心”碰倒这个烛台——为了不让好心请客的Kid破产，把它摔到地上又用脚意思意思接一下，吓老板个心脏病发得了。

看Kid仿佛见着他就吃饱了的样子，Dante只好先行一步用刀叉去分披萨到自己的盘子——他这个动作让尼禄的表情微妙的扭曲了。Dante还十分照顾地分出一块给他，尼禄的脸立刻像快爆炸的红气球：“谢谢，我自己来好了！”

“我不知道现在24小时营业的披萨店服务这么到位，”Dante舔着叉子说，不自知的色气得要命，“你说如果我们叫两个兔女郎来作伴，老板是不是有求必应呢。”

“我不会的！你们不要这么害羞啊求婚怎么能有第三者在场呢！要加油啊小伙子！！”不见踪影的老板的声音突然从柜台里冒了出来，就是不见人——他为什么要躲在柜台底下呢。当人不知道他偷吃圣代顺便偷看吗。

这回没等Dante说什么，尼禄已经忍无可忍地拍案而起：“你给我闭嘴！！再多说一个字我们立马走人！！！尾款你一分也别想要！！！！”转头正好与那捧在烛光下闪闪发光的红玫瑰对上，脸色一秒如是，眼角眉梢抽搐半天，余光瞄到盯着他似笑非笑的Dante，才硬憋着砸了它们的冲动坐了回去。

“不要生气，宝宝。老人家不懂事，我们吃我们的。”就着好吃的披萨和尼禄同样美味的羞愤，Dante的胃口好极了。甚至乐得对号入座老板意淫他们的角色，尽职扮演体贴情人的男朋友。

——“这就对了，年轻人就该肉麻一点”老板情不自禁在柜台下面小声评价道，尼禄气愤地操起餐叉扔过去。也许是被餐叉深入餐柜晃两晃的犹如电影般的场景震慑到，也可能是醉倒了，总之后面老板没再即兴发挥了。

“什么宝宝啊……别拿我开涮了。”尼禄郁闷地说，“我只是想让你尝尝这家披萨，才特地拜托老板帮忙的。”

“为什么不明天再来拜托人家呢，等几个小时我又不会怎么样。半夜三更麻烦人家，也难怪他多想了。你应该谢谢人家这个烛台。还有玫瑰呢……你还多花钱了？我可没钱还你啊。”

“我怕天一亮你就不告而别了……”尼禄嘟嚷着，“钱你不用在意，我欠你的多少钱也还不清啊。”

“真是谢谢你了。”你不欠我什么，不过父债子偿也算数的话，那你就该养我一辈子了。Dante从嗓子里哼出一声不知是不耐还是不屑或是两者有之的鼻音，懒懒地说：“那么，等你的老情人回来了我再走，可以了吧？”老实说他有点厌倦了，想在这休息一下了。

陪陪似乎同样被抛弃的侄子也不错吧。

“真的？！”尼禄高兴地叫了出来，而后后知后觉自己太激动，又坐了回去。“……谢谢你。其实，我已经接受现实了。你不用为了我勉强自己留下来的。”

“哦？”

“你应该从哪里来到哪里去。就像你说的，你有你的事。会给你那边的人造成麻烦的……”尼禄虽然满面不舍，还是对对手指说了出来。然后叹了一口气，“对不起了。顺带一提但丁的事我也想清楚了，他要是能回来就回来了，要是不能，也只能说是缘分已尽了。”

“姬莉叶劝过你了吗？她真是个好女孩，好好对人家。”Dante随意说着，挖了一大勺旁边的豪华版草莓圣代——还是情侣圣杯款。“快把冰淇淋吃了，一会融了。”

“就一个勺怎么吃……”尼禄满脸黑线地道。

踌躇间，老头睡着的呼噜声从柜台传过来，而不请自来跑进人家厨房是犯法的。Dante歪歪头，把勺递到尼禄嘴边。“有洁癖吗？没有一起吧。”

尼禄的脸肉眼可见地红了起来。但如果拒绝岂不是表示嫌弃Dante？他只好张口接受了馈赠，Dante满意的微笑让他觉得就是让他们同吃一根巧克力棒都行。

“好吃吧？”

“好吃。”

“当然了，草莓圣代天下第一。”Dante垂下眼勾魂地笑道，把尼禄电得一愣一愣的。尼禄在内心捶胸顿足：搞什么啊但丁年轻时为什么这么柔软漂亮的，实在是太帅了吧……还有一丝眼熟。“我是不是……在什么地方见过你？比如小时候？”

当然，你在镜子里见过。你没发现我俩至少七成像吗。要不是我横跳的世界太多，吸收的日月精华跟你不一样，估计会更像。“梦里见过吧。专心吃你的饭，凉了对不起披萨大神。”

从见面到现在Dante什么牢骚都没有，和刚开始时的各种反抗大相径庭，这让尼禄很不安。“我不是有意跟踪你，我打了个电话跟翠西确认情况，她说让我看着你……我以为……”

这不能解释为什么你找到我了以后，没有直接把我扛回去而是藏在宾馆啊Kid。而且你不是在佛杜那吗，为什么事发当晚就到这了？这只能说明你在第一时间搭上了我走后的另一艘船吧。

等会，那女孩到底跟他说了什么……能让他说出“缘分已尽”这种话一边还要追上来啊？

小孩子的心思难缠又明白，Dante说什么都不合适，不就只能装蒜到底了。“那好吧，我明天就走吧。省得费你们事。”

“！！！也不用这么急啊……而且不费事，这都是我自找的。”尼禄忙不迭地说，Dante挑了挑眉，他以为是Dante要他关照盘里披萨的适宜温度，赶紧拿起一块吃了起来。然后注意到Dante过分优雅的吃相，又不好意思地用餐巾擦了擦，学着他不自在地拿起了刀叉。

“跟我不用这么拘谨，我这是染上了不好的习惯，你不用在意——披萨就应该用手抓才爽啊。”Dante微微勾勒唇角，反而放下刀叉去拿一次性手套来套上，握起了他切得均匀漂亮的一小块，神色充满了后知后觉的怀念。“因为我有个讲究的情人不让我进快餐店，我真的好久没吃这个了。”

“……是维吉尔吗？”尼禄默默地问，“……在你那个年纪，你们应该还在一起？”

少年，你为什么唯独在这方面这么机智？所以说热恋中的女人对抓出轨这块的智商和直觉爆表直逼侦探果然是真的吗。虽然这货不是女的，我也不是出轨。

“问你一个问题，如果你同时喜欢两个人但是他们的性格和长相，甚至名字都一模一样，这算是出轨吗。”闲着没事，Dante就着他的问题自我鞭挞起来。老实说他不知道自己为什么要跟尼禄说这个，就是维吉尔他也没有问过。维吉尔太聪明也太博学，说不定会被他审出些别的什么，但是尼禄看起来不是举一反三的麻烦类型。应该安全。

“维吉尔是双胞胎姐妹花？”尼禄惊讶了，接着就着Dante的问题想像出了两个维吉尔为了争夺Dante打了起来的情景，而且不知道为什么他脑补的维吉尔是长着他一样的脸的两个男的。忍不住打了个寒战。“原来如此……”

“你那是什么眼神……”他到底脑补了什么啊？

尼禄同情地伸手搭住了Dante的肩：“你还是换个对象吧，换个长得完全不一样的。这样大家都很伤心啊。”

“……”

你有本事这么说，你有本事不要长着维吉尔的脸放屁啊。这不逗我吗？

-待续-


	7. Chapter 7

“所以说，我没听错。”Dante慵懒不失优雅地靠坐在岩壁间，像是听到了什么垃圾笑话一样不可思议地掏了掏耳朵，眼角眉梢尽是懒得掩饰的嘲弄。“你要我毫不留情地跟你打？”

尼禄强压着性子，咬牙切齿地：“是的。”

再次重申一遍……这个世界的但丁是有多没用啊竟然让孩子产生了可以战胜自己的错觉？还是他真有那么宠他放了十万吨水？

……哦。尼禄没有翠西的纯种恶魔直觉，又或许因为血缘不可抗力比起威胁反而更容易产生兴奋。所以没有危机意识吧。但不管怎么说，叫“但丁”的身手他应该有所意识，自己41的时候也杀了两个维吉尔了，总不至于废到让尼禄觉得可以踩着玩啊。年纪轻轻有什么想不开的？

“你确定？一会哭了别说我欺负你？”

“哪那么多废话，开始。”尼禄的眼神下意识掠过右臂，却还是左手抽出了绯红女皇。因为长期掩饰恶魔右臂，他完全成了左撇子。现在已能使用自如，没有放水的意思——阎魔刀毕竟是但丁大哥的遗物，本也不是他的，不算数。

好斗和头铁，还有年轻时曾还给他项链的骄傲——还真是继承那位呢。

不是他看不起他，大家评评理，一位246的孤寡老人了，应该放在敬老院被保护起来而不是被侄子毫无道理地暴打一顿，对吧？杀只鸡他都不会，还跟年轻人约架呢，这像话吗？

所以，Dante想了个折中方案——不顾尼禄惊诧的目光，他变出了一把和藏在尼禄右臂里的一模一样的阎魔刀，并切豆腐一样把自己捅了个透心凉。只见他身形一晃，光天化日之下，身上冒出成千上百个虚影，Dante像抽牌一样抓住一个扔了出来，然后拔出阎魔刀，整了整一丝不乱的发型，不置可否地瞥了一眼刀，变作不见。

一切就好像是幻觉，如果没有那个的话。

尼禄眼睁睁目睹着这场怪诞的默剧，短短几秒内发生的事太过奇葩以致于他完全宕机。被扔出的虚影从透明渐渐凝实，直至变成了个有血有肉的裸男。Dante淡眸略扫，裸男顷刻穿上了时髦度直逼专柜款的破洞黑皮裤和中筒油蜡皮骑士靴——还是低调不失风骚的做旧骑士红。

他和Dante长得一模一样，但他的眼睛是血色的，皮肤宛若新生婴儿一般呈现出不堪一击的半熟蛋白色，红血丝和紫青筋络隐隐遍布全身，偏偏还生着和本人毫无二致的体格和月光一样莹白有范的肌肉——可以想象包裹得严严实实的本人约莫也差不到哪去。来不及犯花痴了，那岩浆一般滚烫的红色下一秒锁定了他，尼禄的肾上腺素在被盯住的瞬间就从色欲拨向了死亡；前所未有的割裂一般的杀气包围了他，令他几乎无法呼吸。

“Dante”没有使用任何武器，可怕的移动速度令他游刃有余，像一尾抓不着的银白刀光。无论是那总能揪住时机以刁钻角度施予他几经晕眩的重拳，还是好不容易拉开距离却被他一个星星般闪亮不见的跳跃，从意想不到的另一端高空中俯冲下来，并没有直接命中却迫得他胸口受阻跪倒在地的杀气，再是以高速飙动的摩托车轮般旋转着飞过来的一脚。尼禄飞出二十米砸碎了一块山岩。一切都不在尼禄的常识范围内。

“Dante”踹倒他后却没有乘胜追击，而是退后了几步，招小狗一样冲他挑了挑手指。光裸的因战热而变成藕粉色的肌肉写满了讨操的气息。真不知道穿得这么骚还做出这种挑衅姿势的人是怎样摆出一副克雷多一般的嘴脸的。好像只是设置好了挑衅动作、却并没有装置表情系统的机器人一样。

但对尼禄来说，再没有更侮辱的了。

尼禄不得不搏命了，他的额角在淌血，所幸疼痛只会让他在兴奋和冷静这两种看似冲突又必要的结合中找到最适合战争的平衡。他已经完全忘了这是一场即兴的比试，完全沉浸在了眼前这个“Dante”破天般蚀骨的杀意之中。相同灵魂的恸哭和暴虐像瘟疫一样染红了他们相似的双眸，杀意源源蓬勃而出，叫嚣着要除掉对方的宿敌般的咒喊饱胀着他们正在为彼此燃烧的每一滴血，他们已不在这个世界。

绯红女皇不知何时已脱手，尼禄终于拔出了他的阎魔刀。

在观战的Dante半是慨叹半是调侃的目光中，老哥招数的阉割版缤纷接踵而至。从他体内放出的“Dante”没有半点魔力，只是凭借着他的战斗经验和本能老老实实的花拳绣腿，该躲躲该攻攻，阉割过的速度还是比尼禄快，但力道好像差点。够用就行。在阎魔刀近可守远可封及其强大的威势下，他新生又空虚、本来也没多少时间了的人性面很快便心有余而力不足，开始左支右绌，呼吸困难。不久就被尼禄抓住破绽一个鬼手撂倒。

尼禄在卡住他脖子的瞬间差点因过呼吸而脑子短路，庆幸的后怕翻涌而上，冷汗像哭一样滑落在他的脖颈喉头——在这瞬间，半只脚已经涉足魔道的他才堪堪醒转，恢复了人性的思考。这场战斗对他而言并不轻松，并不是“Dante”有多强，而是他周身散发的那股像传染病一样让他的血仿佛灼烧一般陷入疯狂的炽热而病态的杀意。他能感到“Dante”是真想杀了他。虽然不知道Dante怎么办到的，但如果这个人是他的一部分的话，他的真心不就值得推敲了吗。

“Kid，目光不要随便离开你的对手，除非你皮痒了。”

Dante的风凉话刚落，急剧的疼痛就放空了尼禄的大脑。“Dante”根本没有放弃，他红色的瞳孔依然发散着十恶不赦的怨毒，他在尼禄扭头去看另一个自己时用手臂洞穿了他，还像捞鱼一样慢慢搅动起来。

尼禄艰难地转回来面对他的对手，难以置信之间阎魔刀已经忠实地插了回去。但“Dante”毫无放手的意思，他似乎对胜负怀抱无上的执念，死也要拉他的对手一块儿；毫不理会被尼禄扎透的心脏，不依不饶地将手臂更深地探进对手的腹腔，企图把他的肠子们全搞成死结一般在里头疯狂搅动；另一只手则狠狠抱着他，生怕他挣脱。

死亡的威胁冲破了尼禄的人性，等他醒过来，眼前的“Dante”已经成了一具无头尸了。鲜红的血液像庆典里浇筑的红酒一般欢畅地淌过那具拥有着优美瓷白胸肌的无头尸体，也喷了尼禄满头满脸。他抱着尸首呆呆地跪在那里，几声敷衍的鼓掌声幽幽响起；不足以唤醒他被过重情绪压垮的神志。

“干得漂亮。”Dante慷慨评价道。“向你致歉，弄脏你的衣服了。”正儿八经表达招待不周的主人公口吻。然而不知为何从他口中说出来反倒像是毫无诚意的蓄意炫耀。

……Dante。我杀了……Dante。

尼禄的手依然在抖，他强迫自己与滚到另一边的"Dante"的头对视。一般来说身首分离的人并不会马上失去意识，而是挣扎个50秒以上才会缓缓失去生机。那50秒足以传达受害者临行前的所有情绪。然而被这样残忍对待的“Dante”却不似刚刚那样杀气腾腾，也没有强者被杀后普遍会显现出的十分怨毒和不甘。正相反，他像是得到了什么救赎似的神态安详，晦涩难懂的蓝眸像游鱼摆尾一般不断对他眨动。像是安慰，又像是赞赏——像是什么魔咒从他身上拔出，Dante本人的意志回到了这颗头上。

Dante走了过来，挡住了尼禄钻牛角尖的可怕视线。他拍了拍他的头。“够了哦Kid。就算是拉完的大便也看太久了哟。”

“……你早知道会这样吗？他不是你的一部分？”尼禄干涩地问道。

“嗯，他是我人性面的千分之一。不过不用在意，他就跟我的指甲或者头发一样，要多少有多少的。”Dante满不在乎地说，眼底闪过一丝促狭的诡异。“玩够没有。再给你整一个？”

“你为什么想杀我？”尼禄裹紧刚刚杀人的恶魔右臂问道。不知是不是“Dante”留给他的余韵，Dante相似的气息一靠近，他就想逃跑。尽管理智上知道Dante没有杀他的理由，还是控制不住地觉得恐惧。

“放心吧，我不是针对你……我谁都想。”Dante无奈且懒散地摊手，语气好像是在撒娇只要你请客我什么都吃之类的。

“为什么？”

Dante一脸天然地歪头：“因为不开心？”

“为什么不开心？”

Dante定定地看着他，并不想回答但嘴巴自己老实巴交地动了。“如果就那个关于双胞胎的问题你能给出点切实的建议，或许我就能回答你了啊。”

尼禄迟疑地转动了下眼球，嘴唇似张非张，最终没能吐出半个字。他无力地伸出手，Dante会意地扶起来，尼禄头晕目眩地踉跄了一下便整个人靠在了他身上，甚至想不起要掩饰恶魔爪子用它握住了Dante的臂膀。像揪住一个猎物一般的力道。他缠得那么紧，从他不稳的魔力波动中Dante能感受到担忧恐慌的情绪——借着恶魔右臂警示性的剧烈疼痛，尼禄不断确认着Dante的气息。Dante还活着，活得超级好，越疼越好——他扭曲地笑起来，生平第一次感到这条手这么有用。索性Dante皮糙肉厚反应快，在感到那失控的魔力企图吸收占有他的瞬间就局部魔人化了。半魔锋利的爪子只是扯破了他的衣服，动不了他分毫。Dante为此稍稍皱眉表达了一下对他一身血渍和没轻没重的嫌弃，还是按捺着没推开他。

就在Dante打算把这个累赘拖回去让他好好睡一觉，治愈一下小孩子脆弱的心灵时，尼禄开口了。声音不再虚弱，脑子也令人放心的清晰。“能说得详细一点么，我是真的很想帮你……如果你愿意告诉我，我拼尽全力也会帮忙的。”

……并不是要说到这种程度的问题吧。他没有透露出一丝半点的沉重啊。为什么说得像是从死去的人性面那里接受了什么要照顾好他的遗言似的。

很久没有人用这样沉静又担忧的目光注视他了——他的周遭都是一点也不操心他的依赖和调侃者，要不就是有所欲求的女性。像这种单纯的目光已经很少见了。当然或许也是有的，但不知什么时候，他就已经养成了“反正再好也会消失，没有必要吧”的想法，不看不听不闻不见，社交性被动接受，打哈哈敷衍了事。堆积的心情和因此过剩的精力通过无尽的杀戮处理掉就好了，剩下的一点有好酒也足够。反正不是喝到失忆，想从他嘴里撬出大新闻基本没门。就算他喝醉了也不过是反复念着一个名字，不会透露什么的。总之名叫“Dante”的生锈箱子里都是些垃圾，为什么人们以为得到这个潘多拉魔盒就可以得到他呢，说得好像他只要打开箱子，他们就能像什么医学家一样给他药到病除呢。

其实这个箱子有钥匙哦，在最初的维吉尔那里。他很清楚不管他再怎么恨他，只要那个叫维吉尔的人还愿意骗他给他一席之地，他什么都好。这就够了。

尼禄没有钥匙，他像是个不专业却十分敬业的小偷，按理来说他不应该能打开这个箱子。但是——看在他这么虔诚的份上，透露一点也没所谓吧。

如果维吉尔不能回答，与他相似又不相同的他的血脉呢？

“你觉得怎样算是爱？”Dante没想到他的固执会被一个小屁孩给打破，他只是打算在这种久违的几乎让人完整的温暖中小憩一下，应该没所谓——这个想法后来差点没弄死他。当然这是后话了。

“朝思暮想，倾尽全力？”尼禄想了想说道。

“很好，那么——如果你对每个人都这样做呢？”

“这份爱要掉价了。”尼禄想起了姬莉叶因为过度乐于助人委屈自己家（领养）的孩子们一同吃过期面粉的日子，最苦的时候甚至还要去挑拣别人丢弃的烂菜叶，还有那些表面上千恩万谢，背后嘲笑姬莉叶穷还装逼的市侩垃圾，叹了一口气。“如果是我，至少得画个框框，告诉自己哪些人是最重要的，以他们优先。”

“就是这样，我的框终于突破极限，框不下再多啦。可是为我造框的‘the one’到哪里去了？”Dante像是在讲什么精彩笑话一般情不自禁地乐弯了腰，虽然尼禄完全不明白笑点在哪。“一开始我想要更多，更多，更多……到后来我已经不懂自己要什么。换位思考，如果我是他，我会接受么？不会的。我决不会接受我的爱人有和我一样大一样多的框。所以……到后来我只想毁了这个框，找回我自己——我受够了。我受够了你知道吗？哈哈哈。”

尼禄望着他，像是握住了一片难得停留的雪花，过冻的余烫盘旋在他心头——为什么会有泪意泛上来的？

他并没有听懂这番话，没有哭的理由；大概只是固执的好朋友终于说了真心话，难得挖到冰山一角的悸动罢了。他像个孕妇一样下意识地抚住了Dante给他的、仍在发热的、因为拼命愈合而筋肉蜷成一团的腹部。那温热的可以重来的生机让自己安心。

他想起来了。

在“Dante”发狠要与他同归于尽之前，那短短一秒的对视中，全程没有表情宛若最纯粹的死神的他，露出了一个花一样美好的、不带恶意的微笑。就像姬莉叶的父母一样慈爱的微笑——虽然只有一瞬间，就连尼禄也觉得自己大概幻视了。

可是不知道为什么，听了Dante这番话，他推翻了自己先前的想法。

证据是他其实还听到了一句源自灵魂的恸哭——“帮我，结束这愚蠢”。是那种恶魔特有的喉腔共振发出的电磁暴般的音色，不知为什么他觉得这个音色很但丁。虽然内容不知所谓。他想过短命的“Dante”狂乱中向他或者是在向本体的Dante发出求生暗号的可能，可是那颗人头安逸的、甚至是在安慰朋友般的神色让他觉得不是那么回事。他并不畏惧死亡。那么是什么让他这么说呢？而且，就像是耗尽所有的理智剖白自己需要付出的什么代价，这句传进尼禄脑内的刹那，男人就像短路的电器一样自爆了；之前虽然恐怖但至少还充满智慧的眼眸，完全被加倍的恶意蚕食。就好像——好像被Dante听到了一样。

“Dante”是Dante的人性面的千分之一，这是他自己说的。

尼禄复杂地望着依然沉浸在自己的黑色幽默里笑得前仰后合好像疯了一样的Dante，越发觉得这个男人深不见底，已然不是自己能涉足的领域。有什么重物随着那个挥之不去的苍白微笑沉沉压在心头。不可估量的黑暗叫他恐慌，也叫他沉沦。

……还有一丝难以名状的兴奋。

-待续-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：Thea，歌手名：Goldfrapp，专辑名：Tales Of Us

逼仄的，多走几步都能叫一米五的人撞到头的顶楼斜屋，灰扑扑且翻卷破损严重的旧书被屋主破罐破摔般塞满了几乎所有的空间，直通内里处勉强腾出仅容一人堪堪挤过的小道，小道上也布满了不堪重负跌落的书。铺就出小道、似乎用作保护不慎跌落的书的东拼西凑且敷衍了事的硬纸板和破毛毯里露出了不知道经过多少年的摧残，已然变作层叠腐叶被车轮碾得扁平般的书泥。落脚异常硌人，就像踩在什么都有的建筑工地上。

某人奇葩到他都不知道怎么形容了，感觉自己像误入兔子洞的狗熊般为难的尼禄提着餐盒，佝偻着身躯一边努力把自己往垃圾堆里挤一边内心满溢芬芳。言行举止事事透着贵族之风（真好奇时间对他做了什么，落魄贵族变无能混混？）的Dante，唯独对书店这块地方没有要求，甚至哪儿更像垃圾堆他越要往里扎。除了通过讨价还价付出极为廉价的租金，他甚至提出让老板把他彻夜锁在店里顺带帮他看门这种现实又双赢的奇葩条件，然后就像一座雕像般卧在了这条古书街的某个不起眼的死角，一坐就是一星期，不吃不睡不上厕所那种。要不是他的执着，恐怕他一个人死在里边臭了才会被人发现。尼禄没好气地想。

终于在一个被埋得几乎像个坟包的书堆后发现了躲在老虎窗边借光埋头苦读的Dante。尼禄呆了一会，发现Dante完全没有搭理他的意思，便径自把餐盒放在了他正在看的书上。

正在自鸣得意的尼禄没有收到意想中Dante嫌弃的眼神，Dante像是能透过餐盒看到底下的文字一般岿然不动。似乎正沉浸于严肃到需要深思的段落，他保持着那副感兴趣的专注神情，随着尼禄的到来掀起的稍许空气没能动摇半毫围绕在他周围无形却坚韧的气场。眼不眨不说，连呼吸都仿佛没有了。

尼禄担心地凑过去，屏神静听，捕捉到他些微的心跳，才放下心。他从善如流地在他睁着的眼睛前晃了晃——果然睡着了。

为什么有人睡觉会睁着眼睛啊，这样眼睛能得到休息吗？他知道Dante睡眠很浅，别看周围有人他好像醒不来，一旦有人触碰他，他不仅会醒，还会无意识地卡住来人的脖子；然后才会根据对方传过来的气势判断要不要放开他。他见过一次恶魔尝试这般偷袭，被他毫不犹豫地掐断了脖子；也见过被他这样对待的书店老板，在他低吟着歌唱般美妙动人的某种他听不懂的语言的魔咒下陷入呆滞梦游状态，两秒后就忘了一切若无其事跟他打招呼的情景。尼禄自己也领教了三四次，Dante不会杀他，却也无意关照他的心理健康。一次警告无效后，后来干脆调侃他“是不是有特殊癖好”。

尼禄每次都毫不吝啬地送给他真心实意的漂亮中指，却从未理直气壮反驳什么。他虽然干过脏活，但也只是口风紧知情不报，本质还是个不善于撒谎的好孩子。

实际上，尼禄着魔一般想要再听一次那段旋律般的咒语。他没有偷学的意思，当然那力量很吸引人，但更吸引他的是念诗的Dante本人。他从没见过甚至无法想象大但丁念诗般念咒的样子，他觉得那样的Dante有种近似于黑色葬礼般庄严而残酷的美丽。向死而生的美丽（置之死地而后生）。

直说？你看看这混蛋在他们同行之前说过些什么混账话。

“如果你承认想利用我提升自己，我就接受你的资金赞助。坦白说，我不搞援交的。至少对着你不行。”

“……操你。”尼禄，20岁。此时的他前段时间还忙于重建两年前被大但丁一干人等搞得一塌糊涂的佛杜那，虽然收到了但丁送来的招牌但恶魔业务还没搞起来，还甚少离开姬莉叶，以致于芬芳在心口难开。而Dante轻易让他的开关爆炸了。一直很想让但丁对他说出“我不行”但他妈的不是这种情况的他之憋屈简直让他想再次把但丁钉在耻辱柱上。“你就不能承认你需要我吗？”

Dante瞟了他一眼，这一眼没有什么意思，没有他通常刻意为之作弄人的恶意也没有嫌弃；但尼禄却像是被扇了一巴掌——显而易见，他的话没有撼动他分毫，他并不在乎。

尼禄受不了沉默，他感觉不说些什么面前这个漆黑的人就要丢下他回到那永夜的怀抱。他不得不按照他的步调走，哪怕明知是陷阱，是用来隔绝他的荆棘栅栏。

年轻的Dante和他的但丁处处撞梗又处处不同。仿佛通过那个黑洞，他被迫或者无意识的多吸收了什么不属于他的人格掺杂融成了一个新角色。

……又是维吉尔吗？就像Dante说的，所谓嫉妒或者热恋中的女人的第六感。尼禄漫无目的却精准无误地命中了事实。尽管此时的他对这个名字除了“让Dante陷入不义虐恋的可能是十八胞胎还名字一样的姐妹花”这个根据Dante给他的线索和他简单粗暴的脑回路萌生的恶趣味般的印象外毫无概念。

……

总之尼禄跟着他委曲求全来的朋友踏上了未知的旅途，但Dante明显变了，他的话越来越少，躲他的次数越来越多，接下来他就像嫁了个渣男的留守妻子，整天不是在为丈夫找钱混日子的路上，就是在找丈夫的路上。索性这个渣男倒不是太难养活，除了蹲在廉价的旧书屋就是窝在各种落户刁钻难觅没人去的小酒吧那玩调酒或者即兴演出赚小费，倒也花不了几个钱。

更值得庆幸的是，Dante像个极有规律的上班族，遵循着一星期放纵一次的时间表。每当周日也是尼禄最快乐的时候。往往当尼禄辛辛苦苦找到他的时候，他已经半醉了。那个时候的Dante话会异常之多，在人前也会亲昵地称呼他为“宝宝”，还会喋喋不休地吐槽他的衣着品味，批判他的作战能力，嘲讽他性格方面的一些问题。

——什么，问他快乐何在？一开始他是拒绝的，重点在于Dante说够了以后。

除了惹来周围人起哄新婚夫妇一般夸他们感情真好的让人舒畅的调侃外，Dante说着说着总会抱紧他：“像你这么笨的小孩最好不要结婚，不要恋爱，最好缩成口袋这么大自己钻进我的口袋——实在不行内裤也行。你会被人玩死的，我不许你被除我以外的人玩，我会杀了他的。你懂吗，Kid？你根本没有自知之明。”（你竟然敢喜欢但丁。但丁也是你玩得起的？无论付出任何代价我一定要粉碎你的野心——在那个但丁可能回来之前。因为我知道，名叫但丁的人都被困在哪里。那是你这个愚蠢自大的小孩救不到的深渊，那是你完全不能理解的东西。两百年尚且得不到救赎，何况那位才41岁？他的失踪说明了一切。你真是愚不可及。换个对象吧蠢货。）

“我有。所以我这个蠢货不是向你这个混蛋渣男投降了吗？物以类聚，我们天生一对。”尼禄喝上头的时候嘴巴根本没把，听到Dante表白般的说话，他那颗蠢蠢欲动的心哪里忍得住。

……但是最后就总会不自觉地喝到失去知觉。尼禄承认他没胆，想把事情丢给Dante。他知道Dante再醉通常也能自己回去，如果能让Dante自己越过那条线，就不怕第二天他抵赖并拔屌无情了。因为他们同行前的约定，尼禄觉得自己不能做违反约定的事，他完全明白如果不是Dante自己要，他一定会发怒。毕竟是个凡事都要计较到头发丝、自我意识过剩的混蛋。

……然后就这样，Dante虽然每次都不忘把他带回家，却根本不记得喝醉的自己说了些什么。对他依然故我，忠实遵循着中年出轨男的不挑明不主动不拒绝三大渣男法则——操这是他实在闲得没事看的书说的。尼禄曾想方设法让Dante看看这本书旁敲侧击鞭挞他，很不幸Dante随便翻了翻，便新鲜地眨眼道：“你已经在为婚后生活做这么深的心理辅导了？恭喜啊，什么时候跟姬莉叶求婚，我好存些钱给你买头猪什么的。”

尼禄翻了翻白眼，忍了半天才没锤下去。

……

回到现在。

他又抓到Dante睡着了，选项1.让他睡；选项2……当然是2了。

尼禄一如既往偷亲了他，后果也别无二致，被Dante以非人的速度卡住了脖子，快到他连他醒转应有的眸光变化都捕捉不到。渣男揉了揉睡眼朦胧，歪过头端倪他，语调不同以往的冷若深冬寒潭。“……又是你。”

掐脖子是例常的起床气他倒也不见怪，但一般发现不是恶魔，Dante就会冷静下来，穿衣服一样戴回他那美人蛇一般的微笑了；可今天有什么不同，他的眸孔幽不见底，光线扭曲其中，仿佛黑色的地狱之火静静燃烧着。

尼禄几乎听到自己的心像杯子一般“喀哒”一声，裂开了并不存在的缝隙。

“……Dante？”尼禄被掐得满面通红，还是嗫嚅着喊道。

“……”Dante并没有回应他，幽深的眸子灰不见蓝、慢慢被黑色的魔力侵染，他盯着他，就这么盯着他，掐着他看着只有他能看见的生命之火保持着将息未息。他的脸竟慢慢爬上怨毒。“……该死。你不该进入、也不该碰我的框。你以为那很好玩吗？”

尼禄说不上话，短暂的委屈和震惊后，尼禄想起他们第一次见面时Dante莫名其妙的仇恨和他人性的千分之一。后知后觉的恐慌点燃他的求生本能。他想要做些什么，然被那股可怕汹涌的气场压得一根手指也动不了。

“你不该这么做。”他第一次看到Dante这副模样，他的脸和他那个充满了毁灭欲的癫狂野蛮的人性面重叠了，“你吃了兽首，你吃了我的框，我没允许你这么做。”

——“帮我，结束这愚蠢”。

尼禄想起了那句话，以及随着那句话，被Dante的人性面通过那个他几乎以为自己要死了的狠戾洞穿，塞进他肠道里的某样东西。

当时太痛他没有察觉，回去以后，他感到一股异常蓬勃凶猛的力量从肠胃里某个摸得到的硬块里贯通全身。他自然而然吸收了它，在背着Dante发了两天濒死一般的高烧后。所幸这场怪病后他像是重获新生一般，让人担忧的硬块不见了不说，他感到浑身畅快，力大无穷，仿佛无所不能。他那变异的恶魔右臂甚至变回了人手，虽然他动动意识又能变回去。阎魔刀似乎习惯睡在那，像第三只可以感应自如的手一般冒出来或者躲回去，方便得他有些惊吓，但随便了。总之除了解开绷带恢复成双手干活以外没什么特别了，不为想不通的事浪费时间是他的准则，心大的他就这么若无其事地回到了日常生活。

他手的事Dante早知道，甚至在更早前他似乎就知道。但他没有对此发表过任何看法，不管是它存在前还是消失后。仿佛他早就预见事情的发展。大概他也有过类似的经验吧。

“你真是漂亮。”Dante恶魔般的浅吟低笑把他逮回了现实，“你该告诉我的，而不是若无其事地据为己有。你真是漂亮。”尽管不合时宜，尼禄终于如愿以偿了——他听到了，那期待已久的，Dante念诗般的、充满了葬礼般的死寂和优雅的低语。仿佛早就铭刻在灵魂上的滚烫烙印，Dante像玩弄琴弦一般轻轻拨弄它，令他目眩神迷。感谢神祗的慷慨馈赠！它们太美了——如紫色的莺尾缓缓静放，冬日的灰云慵懒凉薄，凄美委婉的琴音沉沉。尼禄不知道别人怎样，对他来说，如果真的存在能让耳朵怀孕的声线，这就是了。与其同时，撕心裂肺的杀意透过这塞壬之歌般的嗓音如冰冷的毒蛇一般爬上尼禄的背脊，冻得他四肢打颤。大脑在尖叫，心脏被攥紧，四肢在过电，血液无法流通，尼禄感到自己的身体一寸一寸变冷，意识也逐渐跌入黑暗。他就快要被杀掉了，却生不起一丝一毫反抗之心，只有死不瞑目的双眼大睁着，诉说着困惑的痛苦和求而不得的绝望。但在这样的情况下，尼禄竟是生生出了两个灵魂，一个承受着万箭穿心之苦，一个则像是被深爱的人舔舐了耳朵；享受的那个不管不顾地点爆了尼禄的肾上腺素，那条红线直冲云霄，兴奋的欢愉冲破了他因恐惧战栗的血液和身体——他勃起了。

Dante用全部的意念锁定着这个让他想凌迟处死的猎物，这点小变化自然逃不出他的法眼，这使他深不见底的眸里划过流星一般的异彩，然后，他笑了。这个笑容很单纯，就像初恋一样。

就在尼禄的身体及灵魂几乎要被他彻底碾碎之际，他松开了对他所有的桎梏。不管是精神还是肉体。

几乎在同时，尼禄高潮了。

尼禄跪在地上大口喘息着，魔力疯狂运转，尽职尽责修补着被Dante暴动的魔力碾得摇摇欲坠的身体及残破不堪的内部。

Dante一脸挫败地捂住脸，灰暗，无力，害怕……种种他从不曾有的情绪似乎在这一瞬通通觉醒了。他摇摇晃晃地转过身，朝着未知的方向漫无目的地走。

他得离开这，离开这个装载着他那位可怕的人性面的躯壳，如果被他抓住，如果被那个怀抱着最纯粹的真爱的灵魂拖下水，他必死无疑。

框，那个框，他把他的人性面和那个框切了出去——95个不同维吉尔的噩梦和一个叫做“自我”和“真爱”的疯子；只留下了关于最初那个维吉尔的噩梦和硬币大小的人性碎片。他把他封进兽首里，作为稳定兽首的枢纽和复活存档；同时为了压住他，时不时放出千分之一来消磨他的怨恨——死了也便死了，怪他实力不足；人性化的麻烦情绪少一点他反而轻松一点。可惜这么多年他抽丝剥茧地使用，不但没消磨多少反而越用越多。这也不要紧，等他再杀一个维吉尔，事情就好办了。95把阎魔刀已在体内，再收集一把，最后再夺取尼禄那把，他就能把兽首彻底摧毁。这受到诅咒的宿命，还有最初那个维吉尔（无论他藏在哪个门），被他丢弃的全部噩梦和已经疯掉没用的人性面，他们就全完蛋了。他也就彻底解脱了。他能瞒着人性面悄声无息做这一切，是基于他的人性面所追求的，基于最纯粹的真爱所铸就的殉情计划——那位认为，他爱的维吉尔只有属于他的，在他26岁时被他和另一个（最初的）维吉尔联手杀掉那个。“最初的维吉尔”本就是一个致命的错误，是他疯狂的开始，是他永恒的地狱。他导致了“框”的形成，导致了他对自己唯一的哥哥的背叛和死亡，他最该死。他要纠正这错误，找到最初那个维吉尔为哥哥报仇——要么就让那位结束他这愚蠢的、罪孽和肤浅恶心的一生。一个人要把痛苦和仇恨转嫁寄托总有一万个理由，人性面的脆弱和恶毒基于此——否则他根本活不下去。对他来说，一切都是骗局，一切都是消遣。他存在Dante恶魔面那一丝灵魂碎片都时刻叫嚣着毁灭一切，索性他的恶魔面还想要自私地活下去，他不得不学得像个人，借别人的温情和各种有趣的欲望试图去治愈他那摇摇欲坠的人性面。可笑的是，本该身为欲望和恶念化身的恶魔面为了活下去，反而被他比恶魔还恶魔的人性面活生生逼成了仁慈的神。

他没想过驻留在身上的人性碎片会向尼禄抛出橄榄枝，尼禄无意中毁了一切，有什么大错已成，一切都完了。

——他下不了手。他当初就不该犯规。他完蛋了。

随着尼禄的重生，他回来了——人性面的情绪如雪崩一般埋没了他，Dante那没有一丝温度的身体前所未有地灼烧着，源自灵魂的恸哭冲破了他沉睡已久的心灵，眼泪从他那冰冷的双眼大雨般簌簌而下，他的恶魔面正在面临着百年来最严重的攻击和坠毁。他要疯了。

丢掉他，切掉他，杀掉他！

求生欲在尖叫，恶魔在嘶吼，手却抖得连举起来都办不到。

他惊恐地发现，他的框回来了；军事法庭中跪着他一人，围绕他的一圈又一圈螺旋上升的维吉尔们脸上一律挂着“你以为能甩掉我？真天真啊Dante”的胜者嗤笑。95把阎魔刀纷纷不请自来地从他身体里跑出来锁定了他，它们被他那对所有世界的维吉尔都怀抱着无与伦比的爱意，及与之成正比的对自己的仇恨的人性面策反了，像一张密不透风的大网包围了他。霎时之间，95个维吉尔带来的无尽噩梦——无数张蕴含着七情六欲的脸孔和眼眸，以及或美好或痛苦的恋情记忆化作亿万把苍白的幻影剑穿过他的身体，他受到人性面镇压而动弹不得的身躯一亿次在毁灭与重生的烟花棒般的光芒中疯狂爆裂闪动，最后他身心破碎地、像个孩子一般蜷缩着倒在了地上。

——我赞同你的计划，为什么你要背叛我？红黑配酷小子，色彩鲜明，眉眼多情，一点也不恶魔的恶魔Dante试探地朝另一位伸出手，语调犹如正在向情人求和的生涩小伙，双眸像一对黑夜中在羸弱不堪的叶片边缘无尽挣扎的、楚楚动人的露珠。

——你一直做得很好，这本没什么；你那点心思我也知道，但我一点都不怕。只要“框”不在了，漫无目的，空余本能的你迟早会玩死自己——在尼禄出现以前，我还深信这一点。所以我放任你乱搞。可惜，尼禄，这孩子动摇了你。我想纠正这个错误，却没想到一向没血没泪，和我一起背负罪孽的你竟然为了救回尼禄把“框”——兽首交了出去。这还不是背叛？我怎能留你？裸着苍白不似人色的优美胸肌，扣着维吉尔同款黑皮裤，反倒更有恶魔相的人性面Dante不为所动地冷笑道。他无懈可击。

——他是我们唯一的救赎了，如果这还不算自由。恶魔神色萎靡地注视着在他们无光的世界里缥缈无垠的、仿佛母亲一般微笑着的尼禄，卑微而怜爱地倾诉着。

——事到如今我们的自由还能是那个吗，在杀了95个维吉尔之后？你在搞笑吗，你这头畜生？人性哈哈大笑道。癫狂地、残忍地。

——我以为找回自己和逃脱噩梦的最好办法就是得不到就毁掉，变成维吉尔，超越维吉尔。我一直这么坚信。恶魔垂死挣扎着，他试着诱哄自己发了狂的人性面。——我们不是做到了吗？如果我们连这等罪孽都能放下重新开始，才能真正超越他不是吗？

——我自愿封印自己和94个维吉尔的噩梦，留给你一丝灵魂碎片和最初那个维吉尔之梦，是为了让你铭记我们的目标，保持人类的样子方便行事，不是让你逃避现实还想和尼禄过幸福的日子！看看你把我搞成了什么样，你这个骗子，背叛者！你说了我是对的，你说过会给我平静，你说为了把我们死去的哥哥捧上唯一的圣坛必须搜集更多的力量铲掉所有世界的门，这才是真爱。“框”本不该存在。掠夺并杀掉其它所有的维吉尔是你我共同的觉悟。百年来所有的痛苦都由我替你承担，结果你却想抛弃我？就像丢垃圾一样？你还算是个人吗！人性指着彼时空荡荡的“框”歇斯底里地吼道。——看你干的好事！我们本不用对无关的尼禄下手，是你逼我的！是你让我别无选择！！

——我不干了，爱谁谁吧。管你能不能活，和我一起下地狱吧。人性面最后冷笑着，任他所有的情绪和噩梦钻回了躯壳还倒在地上的恶魔Dante的每一个毛孔里。

“Dante……”就在他将要和他不堪重负的人性同归于尽之际，一个亲昵甜蜜的声音正在焦急地呼唤他，一如既往的温暖。让他的手指回光返照般动了动。

尼禄……

快逃……

你不能呆在那个框里……我会杀了你的……逃啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 框：曾经尼禄随口一说的词汇，因为很合适被Dante用作了指代。既是指Dante的心灵之框，也是指能开启通往无数世界的“门”的时空走廊的兽首（比喻来说，像是往心灵之框里不停放维吉尔的祖母？）。  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 片尾曲：  
> 歌曲名：Shot In The Dark，歌手名：Within Temptation，专辑名：The Unforgiving


	9. Chapter 9

入眼是碧空如洗的天空，棉花糖般的圆云轻轻招摇着，可爱得让人心情平静。

Dante睁着同色的眼眸，静静地看了那么一会儿，而后慢慢地坐了起来。盖在他身上的休闲外套滑落，中分刘海顺势刺入眼睛，他像猫一般晃了晃头甩开，清出视野，继而继续望着白云发呆。睡翘了的银毛四仰八叉，一点也不符合他往日一丝不苟的形象；但他似乎是觉得这就够了，都懒得捋一下。

“当啷”一声，铁盆落地的声音惊扰了他，他微微颦眉，转向发声源。

尼禄难以置信地望着他，三步作两步飞奔过来，侧身看过去，他的右边袖子空空荡荡，仅剩的左手伸向Dante，颤抖地，像是在触碰一个易碎的梦。

Dante似乎没有避开的意思，垂下的眉眼看起来漂亮又温顺，像一个害羞的女孩。尼禄蕴着无限深情的触碰眼看咫尺之近，毫厘之差，尼禄甚至以为他已经接受了这个平时绝对会避开的亲昵之举，欣喜之情如蔓藤般柔软地蜂拥而至时，骤变徒生。

眼前的人凭空消失，尼禄只感觉肩膀一重，那人的气息蓦然在身后显现，明明隔着衣物却仍然冰寒彻骨的杀气从那只手传了过来。那气息带来的死亡恐惧和血色记忆让受制者绞紧了全身的肌肉，他几乎是压抑着自己才没跳起来。当然也是怕激怒对方。

短暂的沉默，发觉对方没有反抗之意，Dante幽幽地开口了；吐字雍容闲雅，不辨喜怒，却充满了不容辩驳的、让人肾上腺素剧烈飙升的威势。

“维吉尔在哪里？”

尼禄有点无语，恐惧和没底刚刚还在心头盘旋，劫后余生般的放松使他愣怔，这一回他的醋桶总算没来得及开盖，难得让困惑和焦虑占了一次先机。“我不知道……这个你问过我一次了。你该不是又失忆了吧？”

Dante闻言歪了歪头：“你不知道。你不知道，为什么和他长一样的脸？”

尼禄的心顷刻像被丢下油锅一般沸腾起来，他哆嗦着唇齿：“……你说什么？”

看来是真的不知道呢。

Dante没什么意思地放开了他，转身欲走。

“等等！”这回换尼禄抓住了他的肩，被对方的煞气触电般弹开，巴掌霎时一片焦黑。但他顾不上疼痛了，再不说就要被他逃走了，生怕有哪句话被他错过似的连珠炮般全炸了出去。“该死的Dante！把话给我说清楚！我不管你是失忆了还是怎么样，你必须给我个说法。你的魔力暴动是怎么回事？整个红墓市被夷为平地无一幸存，你还抢我的阎魔刀来自杀，这到底是怎么一回事？！兽首又是什么东西？为什么你要把它塞进我体内，又反过来责怪我？——你要是什么都不记得了，既然没死就把阎魔刀还给我。那是未来的你给我的，你没有权利拿走！我无法再信任你。你要走就走，但是刀必须还我。”虽然这么说着，他却摆出了攻击的架势。

——尽管在Dante看来这漏洞百出又愚蠢之至。一般来说这样冒失而且莫名其妙的指责，应该会令他很不爽而给年轻人个教训，但Dante颦眉，一点心情都没有。

他捂住心口，莫名的疼痛从那里蔓延开，不知缘由。明明身体没有任何异常。年轻人的话一字不落地敲击在他此时过分神清气爽，空无一物的大脑里，像一架直升机般声势浩荡地掠过；带起串串散不去的阴云一般的迷惑如落石轰轰砸在心上。阵阵揪心的疼。

半晌，Dante转过身，他没有透露任何情绪，略带一丝孩子气的公子哥般的俊颜上那双形态优美的桃花眼异常明亮，长相气质皆是令人晕眩那种；加上一幅病态消瘦的模样，更是犹如油画一般阴郁怅美了。此时他除却了往日古灵精怪的各种小表情，肃穆典雅得恍若一座立在神殿里的天使石像一般；一股让人不禁在他面前抬首昂胸，等待着这位检察官审判般的气魄岿然而生。尼禄由此屏住了呼吸，等待着他的发言。

“如果我真的把整个城都炸了，不留活口，那为什么你会知道？我为什么独独留下了你？”Dante不动声色地指出了漏洞，接着张开手，黑光闪烁间，96把阎魔刀眨眼排出，像什么法阵一般旋转漂移着环住了他们。蓝光之盛简直刺人心扉。“自己看，你的刀是哪把？这玩意儿我多得是。如果你能好好回答我，多还你两把也无所谓。”接着Dante后知后觉，纳闷自己怎么知道这就是他提的阎魔刀呢。他明明还有其它山一般多的魔具。但他觉得就是这个。笃定且深信不疑。

尼禄被闪得流出生理性的泪水，但仍执迷不悟地瞠大双目仰望着这壮观的景象。他掐了掐自己，竟然不是在做梦：“……我以为那是你大哥的遗物？”

“……原来我还有 _哥哥_ 。”Dante迷惑地眨眨眼，因此语调温和了不少。“奇怪了，我的灵魂认可你这个说法，虽然我想不起来。但我总不会有96个 _哥 哥_ 吧？”

在提到“ _哥哥_ ”这个词时，他不由自己地念了重音。内心深处“咔嗒”一声，像是断裂的锁链，像是蠢蠢欲动的血棺，某种东西在脑海里翻腾嘶吼，激荡恐怖与狂乱的情绪。在这股怪异的力量扩散摧毁他之前，Dante忍住恶心，强摁住了这个让他偏头痛的某种思绪或者记忆碎片，把它随便丢在哪里，不敢再想。

尼禄比他还纳闷呢，他现在开始后知后觉地感到害怕了。眼前这个Dante似乎完全不是他所想的，是什么但丁的年轻版。相反，他强出但丁太多了。一直以来，举例来说，就像一个小孩能随手拿起纸片，和一个大人能随手拿起纸片，如何能就此比较他们谁更强呢，难道不是下意识看脸吗。总之，阎魔刀是多么强大的东西，他深有体会。年轻版（不他现在怀疑是更远的未来，仔细一想Dante从来也没说过自己来自过去，也对很多事见怪不怪，老神在在的比但丁还混蛋）的Dante如果能把这么多的阎魔刀若无其事地收在身体里，代表他本身的力量足够承载它们，可见其深不可测。如果叔级但丁有这么弹指灰飞烟灭的实力，断不可能让救世主把佛杜那搞成那样（纯属个人臆测）。综上述，他对他的敌意霎时土崩瓦解了。Dante怀抱着这样毁天灭地的力量，却没有像救世主一样沉溺权利试图控制世界，本身已说明很多问题。这样强如神的人断没有欺骗他的必要（按照Dante的说法就是他也没有那个价值，虽然很不爽），如果他真心想害他，又何必单单取走他的右手，留下他的命呢。理由只有一个了。他身上一定发生了什么他无法理解、让Dante也束手无策的怪事。可惜，Dante再次失忆了，他根本没法从他身上得到答案。

讲道理，尼禄觉得被他吸收的兽首和一把阎魔刀的力量相比好像也差不了多少，功能还跟红蓝魔石差不多，没感觉有什么特别的。真不知道Dante为什么会因为这个发飙。

剑拔弩张的气氛烟消云散，其它意义的凝重取而代之，难言的沉默像麻烦的前女友般纠缠着两人。尼禄知道问不出什么，Dante也一时想不到能问什么。他确实什么也想不起，只记得自己的名字和“他要去找维吉尔”这件事。

—— _维吉尔_ ，他应该是自己的爱人吧。不然如何能解释一想到这个名字，就感觉灵魂深处一股烧灼般的空虚和疼痛？

“拿去吧。”Dante看着漂浮的阎魔刀们，神色有些微妙的阴郁，他以为炫富一般在别人面前排点自己的财产会得到放松，实际上并没有。此情此景，反倒像踩着了某根有病的神经一般让他陷入了一股死亡般的窒息和难堪的迷思中。简直不可理喻。可能跟他失去的记忆有关。无所谓了，眼下先打发小鬼要紧。“爱拿多少拿多少。放在我身体里，搞不好哪天趁我不记得又炸一城。”其实他是觉得它们对他没用了，他也不需要；虽然不觉得它们能对他构成什么负担，但不知为什么他感到这些力量并不属于他，反倒被它们虎视眈眈地监视着，让人不爽。得想办法处理掉。

Dante从善如流地推着锅，其实自己都觉得漏洞百出。但心里也确实有种不管事实如何都无所谓的感觉，说不定真是他心血来潮炸来玩呢。但直觉告诉他这么说面前的小鬼会一点就炸，弄哭了还是很麻烦的——真奇怪，明明连他名字都不知道。

这确实很有可能，但尼禄并不觉得放在自己体内就安全了。尼禄心情复杂地摇了摇头：“还是你拿着吧，反正多一把少一把大概也不会改变什么。我三番两次没看好阎魔刀，也没能阻止你。我没有资格拿他。”

Dante欲言又止，不知为什么他就觉得这些刀本就全都属于这个来历不明的孩子，就连他心念一动，阎魔刀们也都纷纷同意。他微微转眸，思考着该怎么说服他好歹拿几把，反正这些刀看他不顺眼，丢了也是丢了。在他走神之际，尼禄小心翼翼地贴近他，让他想起怕人的小兔纸。“比起这个……我会像以前一样跟着你，我得看着你。”尼禄用他那感情过分充沛的眸子粼粼望他，下决心般咬紧牙关，似乎后面的说话极难启齿般噎了半天，他还是说了。“如果你再犯病，如果你忘了，我会替你记得……我会杀了你——我会尽我所能保护但丁的灵魂。”说完，他不自然地移开视线，眼角泛着不知是难过还是激动的泪意，好像把这当成告白一般感动了自己。

Dante没太注意他说了什么，只是饶有兴趣地观察他，只觉得他的每一个神情动作都很有趣。最后那些话终于懒洋洋抵达脑里，联系前后，令他暗暗咂舌：既然这么难受，何必呢。说得好像你杀得掉我一样。令他意想不到的是，骤而，孩子又像是忆起什么脸色风云突变，又抬起头来怒视他，眸子里像爆裂的火星一般灼烧着，跟哭似的急匆匆狂嗥道：“如果你不同意现在就杀了我，不然我是不会放过你的！”

Dante微微讶然，莫名的热血像热浪一般席卷心头，把他所有杂乱漠然的思绪全部冲跑了，有些话从意识层不受控制地漫溢出来，甚至来不及思考这些话的含义已然脱口而出。温柔而炽热地：“如果你都没有资格，世界上就没有人有资格了。你比我强，又是我 **唯一** 的侄子。”……为什么他会这么说？这个弱不禁风的崽子哪里比他强？有什么从脑内一闪而逝，然而太快了，他什么也没抓住，空余奇异的心跳欢欣雀跃着。

“啊？？？”尼禄吓得暴跳如雷，“啥玩意？！这你没跟我说过啊！——你开玩笑的吧？别占我便宜啊！！”

“……没说过吗？我不觉得这是需要隐瞒的？虽然不知道为什么但是我很骄傲呢。”此时，对丧失背景板的Dante而言这不是什么很有意义和价值的话，根本不觉得这值得害羞什么的；便由着自己扑朔迷离的记忆碎片和难以言说的怪心情去了。随便捡过两把阎魔刀朝他扔去。“不是说要杀我么，没有武器怎么杀。让你拿着你就拿着；我说你有资格你就有。”

尼禄望着他的双眼亮晶晶的，比他见过最好的水晶还要漂亮。这让他心情莫名的好。尼禄下意识接了（Dante不觉松了一口气），两把阎魔刀呼应般地华光流转，气息别无二致，都与他水乳交融般身心相依。“竟然是真货呢”尼禄惊讶地想，然后把两把阎魔刀伸到空空的右边——他不知道自己为什么要这么做。奇迹出现了，两把阎魔刀会意地纠缠在一起，并且在光芒中长接成了尼禄的右臂。

尼禄惊诧地动了动他一度失而复得的右臂，欣喜之情溢于言表。他不由的兴奋地喃喃自语：“老伙计，你简直像渣男一样经常离家出走啊。”这话说完，他挠着头不好意思地看了一眼Dante，Dante不明所以。

Dante送完东西，正打算意思意思的微微张口时，尼禄立刻露出一副深恶痛绝的表情截断了他。

“我叫 **Nero** ，别再忘了老混蛋！”尼禄凶恶地命令道，尽管在Dante看来这莫名的过分可爱。然后他红下脸，似乎还纠结着“侄子”这个话题——他似乎只有这个可以问了。但他抿抿唇，最终没有发表什么补充。

尼禄看起来还想说什么，但Dante没什么想说了。事说完了，刀也还了，名字也知道了。既然自己可能在无意中会魔力暴动老财伤民，这孩子虽然心意可嘉，却根本没有阻止自己的能力。而自己也没有陪孩子玩警探嫌犯游戏的义务。综上所述，结局没有其它走向。

Dante于是毫不留恋地回以背影，以闲庭信步之态。刚开始尼禄并没有觉得有什么，连自己不自觉跟着小跑起来也没觉得有什么不对。后来尼禄觉着他仿佛在追一艘船。他用尽全力，甚至驱使魔力狂奔，跑得像一架重型机车；却还是眼睁睁看着似乎并不故意、却幽魂一般飘然的Dante在视野中越来越小，直至变成了黑点。他终于感觉不对了，焦急咆哮着那人的姓名，不慎绊倒在地；匆忙爬起来，那人已经无影无踪了。

“混蛋——你这该死的混蛋——！！”尼禄愤恨捶地，遭到大地的报复塌陷了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然我猜没人注意，但我可是咬文嚼字的，万一有人发现了呢。关于三番两次看丢阎魔刀的问题，尼禄指的是教皇那次和这次。并不是五代事件。  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 片尾曲：  
> 献上今日之歌 过分切题强推 忍不住详解了（歌词是xjb翻的）  
> Stairway To The Skies - Within Temptation
> 
> Seven seconds to the rise  
> 七秒后第一缕晨光降临  
> Can't believe I'm still alive  
> 无法相信我竟还活着  
> And heaven was waiting for me  
> 我以为天堂等着我  
> I thought this would be the end  
> 我以为这就结束了  
> But I know you'll understand  
> 但我知道你懂的  
> All that is keeping me here  
> 你是我弥留于此的原因  
> I dream of a stairway to the skies  
> 我梦见通往天国的阶梯  
> My angel is coming down from heaven to take me  
> 我的天使将要降临引领我  
> I reach out but then you fade away  
> 我伸出手 你却渐渐消失  
> Whenever you call for me  
> 无论你什么时候呼唤我  
> Know that I'm only one step behind  
> 我始终守在离你一步之遥  
> I sense this time I have changed  
> 我知道有什么已经变了  
> But one thing still remains  
> 但有些事情始终未变  
> I'm torn and the hate still lingers  
> 我好像被撕碎 噩梦盘旋不去  
> I slowly start to realize  
> 我渐渐清醒了  
> We won't reunite  
> 我们不会好了  
> I still have to march on through  
> 我得继续向前  
> I dream of a stairway to the skies  
> 我依然梦想着那阶梯  
> My angel is coming down from heaven to take me  
> 我想念我的天使 我期待它来接我  
> I reach out but then you fade away  
> 我伸出手 而你渐渐消失  
> Whenever you call for me  
> 无论你在哪里呼唤我  
> Know that I'm only one step behind  
> 我一直守在你一步之遥（从未离开）  
> Is it a curse or a fortune  
> 命运的诅咒真可笑  
> Have I been blinded by regret  
> 我曾因悔恨而盲目  
> Redemption awaits  
> 渴盼救赎  
> My soul is at stake  
> 我的灵魂摇摇欲坠  
> Will I find a stairway to the skies  
> 我能找到通往天堂的阶梯吗  
> In the end  
> 最后  
> I dream of a stairway to the skies  
> 我梦见那条路  
> My angel is coming down from heaven to take me  
> 我的天使将会来带我  
> I reach out but then you fade away  
> 我伸出手你却越来越远  
> Whenever you call for me  
> 无论你什么时候呼唤我  
> Know that I'm only one step behind  
> 我始终离你一步之遥  
> Know that I'm only one step behind  
> 从未离开


	10. Chapter 10

Dante疑惑地晲着这只伸过来的枯槁的老手，对递过来的纸钞不置可否。怎么，他失忆前还啃过老？这有点不像话了吧。

“请求您帮帮忙。”老人家以为他嫌少，便垂下手，窘迫不安地把它们捏得更卷，企图让它们看上去更多、更有卖相一点。尽管这在旁人看来有些可悲的可爱。“我们目睹了您猎杀那些恶魔的英姿，希望您能多待一段时间。当然不会让您白做工，报酬可以商量，工作期间包吃包住。这只是，小费。——我，我是看您要离开了。便赶紧拿手头的一些现金追出来。你放心这只是定金。拜托你。等银行柜台开门了还会有的……我，我不太会操作取款机，密码也忘了。”老年人说到后面一句，不自然地斜着眼睛变成了嘀咕。

所以这到底是定金还是小费？密码忘了从柜台就能直接取吗？真是，求人帮忙还要怀疑人家，我并不会提出没钱现在就去取款机监视你操作的啊。到底是信任我还是不啊。Dante暗自腹诽着，看着再次颤巍巍递过来的纸钞，感觉再不接就要抖掉了，老年人随便弯腰可是很容易弄折骨头的，对此有过经验（当然不是本人）的他这次很干脆地接了。

他昨晚已探知到一个恶魔的巢穴，本来就是要去铲的，太远了才决定今天动身。本来都已经筹划好铲完如何处理那些恶魔肉了，既然有钱能吃顿正餐自然是更好了。反正也算是为民除害，收些小费不过分吧。

——不知道为什么，他明明感知到自己不是人类，看到其它恶魔却跟见着蟑螂一样恶心。他原来应该是跟恶魔有仇的吧？还是说这个看脸的世界太残酷？不，可他就不想杀这个长得像树系恶魔的老人，反而对他怀抱一种莫名的责任；尽管他的小心思之多很烦人。

那么自己应该是站在人类阵营，至少也是在人间长大的。Dante于是得出了结论。所以，他毫不犹豫地顺从自己尽可能在恶魔的魔爪下抢救人类。当然也不只是为了别人，他的血液因此而畅快，他感觉很爽。

虽然有时候，他有种把人类杀掉也无所谓的感想。但是他们又不攻击自己，还能做出美味的披萨和草莓圣代（虽然遵循等价互换原则，他洗了一天的盘子），就这点看，人类比整天想把他撕成碎片的恶魔来说要有价值多了。

Dante由此想起昨晚他正打算在门口的草垛上凑合一晚时，被民宿的店员（一个年轻人）盛情相邀，他推托他没钱，对方愣以他是他们周年店庆的幸运顾客为由把他拽进了门。他本打算就算是什么强买强卖的套路，也就用死皮赖脸给他们好好上一课罢。没想到出店了都没怎样，他甚至还受邀吃了顿不错的早餐。这个老人当时就在店里，以一幅怕人的表情缩在别人不方便跟他打招呼的角落，然不是在打扫时偷看他，就是在后厨偷瞄他。综合他现在的行为，看来周年店庆是假，把他当成了什么误落人间的天使捡回去镇宅僻邪是真。真是难为他这么敏感多疑的性格还能鼓起勇气来求他了。

Dante想着，把钱塞进了老人烫得齐整的风衣口袋，“我做事全凭心情，对钱没有兴趣。这样吧。”

Dante拿出了个硬币，微笑道：

“如果是正面的话，我就帮你；反面的话，对不起了。”

……

Dante走出老远，还坏笑着回想了一下老年人盯着飞扬的硬币那幅懵逼加忐忑的表情。然后敛起神色，感觉自己可真够无聊的。

真是奇观呐。

清掉门口的小怪，直捣黄龙，映入眼帘的就是这么一幅仿佛制作低廉，靠奖惩或剧情猎奇作为卖点的恶趣味游戏般的辣眼画面。

Dante啧啧有趣地围观着一只恶魔正在跪吸另一位的屌。说不好是更像苍蝇还是螳螂的恶魔吸得啧啧有声，两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，可惜颜太抱歉，无论如何卖力也实在跟煽情二字联系不起来，反倒比平时还令人作呕。被榨者的爪子凶狠地刺入下位者的头颅，伤处流出了看上去颇有营养、但应该不是脑髓的白色膏状物（Dante预估，这是他们进行这种类似交配的行为时才会于脑部产生的）；它紧盯着那口“井”，漏一点揩一点，迫不及待且生怕浪费。比起做什么的，它们看起来更像是在借此榨取对方，且很明显上位者处于下风，身上的光芒要比另一位黯淡许多。

Dante没有打搅别人好事的恶趣味，也没有助其解脱的意思；更无谓他俩合二为一的力量。便静候着它们结束。

不料别人可没他这重口和闲心，黑暗中倏忽划过数道月弧般的光芒，除了直接叫上演限制级活春宫的恶魔灰飞烟灭外，余波还直指他躲避的所在。出于好玩，Dante站在那就没动，连防护罩也不意思一下。

就像被蚊子叮了一口呢。Dante捂了捂修补得太快都没爽到的衣服（没错是衣服），失望地叹了一口气。

“你为什么不躲开？！”尼禄揣着警察提审罪犯般的气势质问道，被他的语气所震，Dante犹豫了一下没躲开，被他揪个正着紧张地上下查看。年长者微微蹙眉，仿佛因被对方小看而不爽，不是那么客气地挣开了他。“我是不会被自己的力量伤到的。”

尼禄知道他指的是阎魔刀，再想想以但丁那非人的治愈力，自己觉得能伤到他根本是自取其辱。便默默不再言语。

“Kid，你比我想的还有两下子，看来不必担心阎魔刀错付于人了。连我也没有发现你在这儿呢。”Dante宽宏大量地饶恕了某人明摆着在这里堵人，还试图以下犯上掀他的愚蠢行为。毕竟跟无害的萤火虫计较不大合适。

“……隐匿气息的方法是你手把手教的。还有一个原因是你亲口说过我魔压太小，对你来说就像萤火虫，藏不藏对你根本没差；反正你也不会放在心上。”尼禄酸酸地说，“你怎么不问我为什么会在这里？”

他都等不及要跟他抱怨他这一个月来是如何风餐露宿含辛茹苦地追随着那些根据Dante的最新动态瞎编的勇者艳史（瞎几把扯谈Dante根本就是性冷淡他可以以贞操保证）顺藤摸瓜几经被耍最后终于找着他的傻逼之旅了。委屈至极的——显然他还是不愿意相信他们之间什么都没有了。如果没有就再培养过吧，他简单地这么想。事实上，就算一点胜算都没有了，尼禄还是会坚持到最后一刻。他的字典里从来没有放弃这两个字。这是他的优点，怕也是最大的缺点。他这种不知所谓、不懂进退的性格迟早会让他吃大亏的。

Dante觉得，有必要给年轻人好好上一课了。尼禄太不设防，只要是自己认定的人便一点不留全盘托付，这种幼稚天真的性格迟早会叫他折在“自己人”手里，他得让他明白才行。

于是他的笑容就跟他的行为一样唐突，他猛出一脚正中尼禄膝盖，年轻人不堪重负地跪了下去，冷汗还未滴下，就被生生拽起了头发，庞大的黑暗如海啸般淹没了他；周身仿佛被看不到的冰墙挤压着，五脏六腑都被挤压着，冻彻心扉且痛不欲生。像是与他的痛苦相互辉映，那双被墨色浸染得几近无蓝的眼眸里蓦然腾出可怕的景象——无数的血手和幽魂在其中波涛般翻滚挣扎，他甚至能听到受害者临终那惨绝人寰的尖叫；而他将是微不足道的其中之一。

“再给你最后一次机会，你放不放手？”明明快捏死人的是他，他却这么问。声音还不可思议地裹挟着温柔和玩味，好像只是在跟他玩似的。

“No。”尼禄恨恨地瞪着他，断冰切雪地，“Never（决不）。”

“……真可惜，本来你放弃的话，我就打算放过你的啊。”Dante几乎是叹息着发出了甜蜜而懊恼的呢喃。他决定不再忍耐了。尽管内心其实没有十足地说服自己。他绷紧了脸部线条，蹙紧了眉，唇也抿上。仿佛要将初夜献给领主的新娘，万分不情愿地、有人拿枪指着他般地，颤巍巍地，“嚓啦”一声，理智弦仿佛随着这声拉链响粉碎了——不管是Dante还是尼禄的。

与Dante本人气质极其反差的粗暴阴茎倒影在年轻人镜子般通彻的瞳孔里，黑暗且紫红，充满力量——这也太过刺激了。尼禄感到脑髓至鼻头一阵莫名的酸胀，鼻血便跟着情不自禁地喷薄而出。没给尼禄半毫秒反应，Dante卸掉了孩子的下巴，简单粗暴地把自己塞进了他的嘴里——简直像老司机看不起刚才那对恶魔小儿家家般玩闹的演出，要亲身上阵示范般恶趣味。

“动。”Dante冷酷地命令道，殊不知在这种情况用这种语气说话只会让人更上头。“如果你能取悦我，我说不定会放过你。”

刺激到已然宕机的尼禄在过分粗暴的言行之下勉力抢救回了一丝快要熄灭的理智，他不禁用唯一能动的眼球迟疑向上，探寻Dante的真意——起码也要给他一个能顺理成章接受变成这种情况的理由或者暗示。虽然“Dante竟然是个SM玩家”的事实已叫他心神大乱且……莫名狂喜。可惜，他没有从那人脸上找到半分能承载他性奋想法的证据。Dante的神情根本没有半点情欲，特别是那双正在奸尸般冰冷的双眼，像是有什么冬眠怪物在那幽不见底的巢穴里静静爬行。这就是个纯粹的恶魔。尼禄只寻到了他恶魔般的嗜血与施虐欲……但是不知怎的，尼禄从他丝毫不乱的魔力里抓到一线压抑的暴躁，就像是……他在克制着不要把自己撕碎。

……到底哪个你才是真的？

Dante的魔压越来越重，尼禄感觉自己像被人踩扁还多碾了几脚的虫子，只差最后一击。嘴角温热，他跟着将视线移到脚下——已然血流成河。求生欲终于像母亲的手般阖上了他的双眼，恐惧而沉静地——越是这种时候，尼禄就越坚韧。他还没有死不是吗？不可以放弃的。如果他也放弃了，让人操心的Dante一个人怎么办？如果他还能醒过来？

——但丁，你又去哪里了？我以为你回来了，难道一切都是我的一厢情愿吗？我在做一个不会醒的噩梦吗？或许我能杀了眼前这个恶魔，我就能和你团聚了？我真的能办到吗，杀掉这个藏在你体内、或是体内藏着你的恶魔？

——给我一点提示吧，我该怎样做？

尼禄被Dante紧扣着头，辛苦地竭力吮吸着，涎水咸湿地溜出他的口腔，把他弄得愈发不堪。Dante静静注视着他，眼里那条黑河逐渐稳定下来，漫出黄昏一般静谧的气息。“动动舌头，笨蛋。”他不冷不热地斥责，接着就像操弄着玩具的开关一般开始揉按尼禄的乳尖。后者几乎是立刻弹了起来，又被Dante的气更甚地压住。要人发疯一般尖锐又逃避不得的快感攻击着他，尼禄的神志渐渐陷入无边无尽的泥沼。他不知道等待他的是什么……真的要坚持不住了。似乎就这么被他操死也不错。

尼禄模糊地觉得自己差不多没救了，就是这种情况他还是觉得很爽，不管是濒临气绝的窒息还是时时反胃的深喉，特别是乳头，都被他搞到烧焦一样疼了，他也还是觉得不够……想要更多……疼痛。只要是Dante给的，他都想要。他从来都对他太客气，如果欺负他能让Dante兴奋……那就再多一些！[没关系的……全都拿去……至少你总算看着我了]尼禄的嘴都被操麻了，双眼却比深夜中的汽车远视灯还亮；比起下身的快感，Dante反倒是被他那欲仙欲死的矛盾神情点燃了。

就在Dante几乎要被尼禄带来的愉悦击坠，想把自己整个交给他随便怎样时，他猛然瞠大双眼，后知后觉地，仇恨和怨毒在他面上重聚，碰撞出更恶劣的东西；瞬间冻却了他受情欲支配的大脑。

他想起来了。

——这张一模一样的脸夺走了他的哥哥，欺骗并抛弃了他；和他长得一样的人都玩弄过我，还背着他和别人生孩子。现在他的孩子还想搞我、套牢我，继续利用我——他甚至逼得我掏出了兽首——我的命！

——开什么玩笑？你耍了我几次了？你现在耍不了我了还想派你儿子来笼络我？不管是哪个世界，我都不过是你和另一个但丁吵架离家出走时暂住的宾馆，挥之即去招之即来，最后被你像小狗一样抛弃，开什么玩笑？

——我杀害了你，我还把你老公也杀了，让你们双双泉下作伴（免得制造出下一个我），我真的太好心。

——现在轮到你儿子了。他没欠我什么，但我恨他，我恨他这张脸，恨他能让阎魔刀复活，恨他背着你相同的气息在我面前晃来晃去，我恨他假装爱我，实际上只是利用我去怀念另一个但丁。跟你一样贱。

——他不知道我多想杀了他，还天真的一次次撞过来。

——可就是这种人，竟然打动了我藏在恶魔面内心的那枚硬币大小的灵魂！

开什么玩笑！

Dante并没有想起全部，只是许许多多的碎片和恶念纠缠着他，让他头痛欲裂，动作也愈发狂暴。尼禄被他摧残太多次的要害终于经受不住吐出干呕起来。Dante拾起他的头，不自禁替他把头发捋上去，露出光洁的前额。一手束缚着他的刘海，另一手则对他的下颌用力，毫不怜惜地示意他继续。

尼禄哭着继续，一边还拽着Dante停下来的手往自己胸上按，他在乞求着……安慰，爱，一切他自以为是的东西，能让他撑下去的东西……哪怕是自己骗自己。

Dante仿佛被他的行为烫到一样抽开了手，在混乱中情不自禁地甩了他一巴掌，满脸的恼恨与恶心。“你没有资格跟我要爱！你这个只要是但丁都可以的婊子，我不是你！我决不会是你！我只爱一个人——我永远只爱我的Vergil！我决不背叛他！！！”

——我要杀了你，我玩完你就杀了你，就像你对我做过的那样！

尼禄不知Dante前尘往事，完全对号入座了；他无法反驳，他当然爱着眼前的Dante，但他也不可能对救过他的但丁忘情。只有越掉越凶的泪诉诸无奈。Dante怔怔看着那些泪，那些——维吉尔不曾给过的泪。在这张脸上格外动人并且他无法拒绝。Dante的记忆搜不出相似的画面，他再次混乱了，扶着撕裂一般剧痛的头，与尼禄有关的片段断断续续冒了出来。[……是尼禄，不是维吉尔……尼禄受伤了吗，因为我？……不，这全是我一厢情愿的幻觉，你还没有做够梦吗……不可能有人爱我的……你在伤害我……你让我害怕……我应该杀了你……我不能……尼禄不会骗我的……他人真的很好……尼禄没问题的……拜托……不要带走他……Dante，求你……不关他事。我答应你，我决不背叛你。放过他好不好？有我和这么多维吉尔陪你还不够吗？]Dante不停地摇着头，几乎快瞪出来的眼珠子溢出了血，黑暗与爱欲，记忆与灵魂拉锯撕扯着这幅身体，他快疯了。

96把阎魔刀——包括他送给尼禄的那两把，全部被Dante的狂乱吸引，自发冒出来包围了他——简直像是阴魂不散趁人病要人命的杀手。尼禄能感到它们针对Dante的嘲笑般的恶意——为什么是嘲笑呢？尼禄突然忆起了两个月前Dante莫名其妙被万箭穿心的场景……难道说，那是Dante自己这么干的，可惜他没死成，便神志不清地夺去他的手继续无用的尝试吗？

思及此，尼禄急得心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，但他依然被Dante失控的魔力镇压着，五脏六腑碎了又碎，早已强弩之末自身难保了。又因为Dante刚才发飙制住了他的手，以致于他现在能动的只有头。他便无师自通地埋头使尽浑身解术吮吸着，好像这样就能把被“恶魔”占据的Dante吸回来一样。层层叠加的快感最终成了压垮骆驼的最后一根草，让毫无防备的Dante发出了一声不堪重负的泣音。可惜尼禄在这方面干干净净得宛若初生兔纸，被他将要射精前过于猛烈的颤动吓到禁不住咬了他一口，恶魔的高潮便不幸卡着了。

万幸拜此所赐，Dante的眼神蓦然清明，黑暗终于退却了。他微微敛神把阎魔刀们都压回了自己体内（有两把回到了尼禄新生的右手上），然后将无处安放的手，犹豫地、轻柔地放在了尼禄脸上，像是在赏玩一个易碎的瓷器一般爱怜而小心地不住触碰着那些不知是因痛苦还是爱欲滑下的泪。它们似乎流到他心里面化成了白雪，将他陈年堵在胸腔的淤泥一般黏稠厚重的黑暗一点一滴温柔地掩住了。

关于尼禄的记忆也随之像被雪盖住的松树一般朦胧而唯美了，空余久违的温暖像萤火虫一般脉脉簇拥着他。

他们仍旧保持着那个姿势，Dante根本就忘了，他顺势驱使着魔力在尼禄的身体里一遍遍过，竭力修补着每一处创伤。再三确认没有问题，特别是他的脑神经真的完好无损后，推了一下依然不依不饶、仿佛坏掉的机器般不知歇的小脑袋，无奈道：“够了，小鬼。”

完全没有劫后余生的自觉，就这么被轻易放过的尼禄反而不乐意了。他像是有强迫症般顽固地抓着他不放，也不管浑身的狼藉，只是更卖力地吮吸、舔弄着他；还不忘不时抬头吐信，秀秀他努力出来的银丝，这个欠操的小妖精。舌头、唇齿、脸颊；吸蛋蛋，舔龟头，舌身绕柱——总之片里看过的尼禄全都想了起来，全部用在了Dante身上。一幅不让他高潮誓不罢休的架势。Dante直面自己种下的苦果，只能哭笑不得。

Dante某种意义上确实是性冷淡，先不说他本来就是那种即使置身于最野的性爱中也能随时抽身的魔鬼类型，一旦他不在状态了想要他回心转意，除非有特别的契机或者他前妻（也就是他原世界的哥）的复制版那伤敌八百自损一千般的挑衅，不然恐怕再有两小时他也射不出来。现在感觉更像是有人在给他挠痒了。他神情飘忽，一幅快睡着的样子，实际上脑子像大病初愈一样从未如此清明。趁尼禄不注意，他开始神游天外，模模糊糊地梳理着现有的一切。

尼禄，我还是想杀你，无时不刻。我总觉得只有杀了你我才能安全，才能自由。你让我拿你怎么办？

你愿意用你的痛苦填补我黑洞般永无宁日的嗜虐之心吗？你愿意献上你所有的甘美直到我这棵铁树开花吗？

即使你真的愿意，我也不敢保证我就不会发疯了。我框里那百来常驻居民又回来了，与其说我困住了他们，不如说是我被和他们关在一起。他们全部长着同一张脸，天天都在嘲讽我；哪怕我跟你做的时候。他们文采非凡，把我们的未来剖析得通透彻底一文不值，连我都信了。我根本没法忽视心底那个烙印般的名字；疯狂的自我；以及共计96个哥哥之多……就算我把阎魔刀送给你，他们也根本没有搬出去的意思。一个不少。

……我的框蠢蠢欲动，它还想要更多血，更多爱，更多情绪……以作饲养我人性的口粮。如果他饿死了，我可能会变成六亲不认的怪物。我不愿这种事发生。我喜欢鲜花，掌声，还有你。如果失去了人性，我就一无所有，不再是你喜欢的但丁了。总之，我必须避免这种情况发生。我的人性贪得无厌，而我像个被判无期徒刑的免费劳动力及俘虏一般为他所制。这是我可悲的命运。简言之，一个你是远远不够的。你救不了我，更何况你也在框里。我们都逃不脱这个框。全世界线的尼禄都会跟着我们遭殃……你知道你犯了多么重的罪吗？

我阻止不了他。

我阻止不了自己。

我不会相信你的。

为了你……我可能会把所有的但丁都杀掉。包括和我一样没有哥的。而且为了真爱的纯粹性，人性或许会继续那个铲除所有世界线的计划（老实说，我认为可能只能铲除一部分，毕竟兽首这么多，他们各自掌管的时空走廊和世界之门极有可能是不同的；而我们这一生也难说能抢到所有的兽首强行关闭所有的世界线。况且我们也等不及，先不说加诸于我人性的情绪已岌岌可危，我的身体也存不了这么多力量分别去炸那么多。兽首本身不强，强的是时空走廊和“门”本身）。我甚至不知道我希不希望我们能留下。留下做什么呢，等着你的但丁回来，让我再次认识到自己只是个可悲的替身？加以壮大我的人性，增强本就在体内没完没了的噪音？

……你会恨我的吧，你是那么善良。

……我会做得滴水不漏的。

恭喜，你得到了宇宙最强恶魔的爱。

可悲，你本可以自由翱翔，却甘愿做粘在苍蝇贴上的蝴蝶。这下可好了，你会被传染成苍蝇的。我会把你做成苍蝇。

只要蝴蝶不再是蝴蝶，我也就能安心了吧。

……这是你招惹我的小小利息哦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我仿佛在写和神经病的恋爱故事（根本就是吧）……快特么累死我了- -这章前前后后改了三天改到我也快疯了才勉强能看 我甚至再也不想走心或者玩什么背景板了（苍天啊）愣是把第一章圆回来了我还是很佩服自己的T,T差点一拍大腿给吃了（傻逼）好了准备回到五年后 5D出场气氛就好一些了（真的吗）这次真的玩得太大了 我本来打算和前一个世界一样五章完结的 结果越写越飞最后就成这样了= =虽然我也不知道还有没有人在追这个蛋疼的故事了 总之承蒙不弃。下次一定会交出更精彩更好玩的故事的（还是不保证售后吧…x）。


	11. Chapter 11

沙漠。夜。

“Dante。”维吉尔递过来一杯咖啡……没错，天知道他是从哪里掏出来的手摇磨豆机、细嘴手冲壶、咖啡壶、滤纸和咖啡豆。他们寻到一处绿洲，维吉尔便开始烧水煮咖啡了。Dante目呆口瞪地注视着他的一举一动，内心躁动得就像有只猫在里面挠。

因为成品很香，Dante毫无防备，结果入口就喷了出来。

“哇——维吉尔，我跟你什么仇什么怨，你要杀便杀了，犯不着赐我一杯毒酒吧？”Dante忙不迭从河里捧水抢救自己，动作太激烈于是水钻进了鼻孔，咳得宛若肺痨晚期。

维吉尔本着不浪费粮食的美好品德，已经用魔力把自己那杯冷却，正打算往Dante头上浇了。看到他自作自受的傻样忍俊不禁，于是敛下怒火，大发慈悲地决定放他一马：“我忘了比配没调好，下次吧，我迟早会做到香得你舌头都咽下去的程度。”

他抿唇不服气的样子实在太可爱，不自觉搅合了一把Dante肚子里的坏水，男孩不知死活的讪笑道。“嘿，想要我舌头都吞进去何必这么麻烦，你来个法式香吻不就结了吗。”

维吉尔像鬼片里那些傀儡娃娃一样幽幽转动了一下他的眼球，Dante硬着头皮回他“怎样，恼羞成怒吗？”的眼神。

没想到维吉尔却真的凑过来了。

伸进来了，伸进来了……维吉尔伸进来了。

Dante头皮都要炸了，却被维吉尔按着双肩动弹不得，对方的舌像蛇一般缠绕他，掠夺他，舔舐他，他只感觉脑髓都被这条蛇趁虚而入吸饱了，整个人晕乎乎的。

直到结束Dante都感觉那条蛇还在体内，钻到了他身体里四处翱翔，过电一般的快乐游走四肢百骸，叫他双手颤抖半天找不回自己……这是那杯毒药起效了吗？

“……再……”

维吉尔挑挑眉，“什么？”

“再……”

维吉尔看着他，一直看着他，用那副似笑非笑，仿佛下一秒就会将他分成两半的表情。

但他知道这个维吉尔不会随便对他动手的，尽管没有一个证据。

“再来一杯！我突然觉得……你那杯咖啡还不错，你加了‘料’，对吧？”不然怎么解释这无法停歇的心跳呢？

维吉尔勾起了嘴角：“叫哥哥。”

“………………你又不是我哥。别以为长得和他一样就可以欺负我。不，就算是你是维吉尔本尊我也……算不上欺负。”Dante根本是自相矛盾地说。殊不知不安搓手的小动作和苦逼又有些愉悦的表情完全出卖了他——哥哥刚去世就跟另一个哥哥调情，怎么也说不过去吧。

——他为什么这么熟练啊？真可怕。完全无法想象维吉尔在另一个世界到底是个什么人设。意淫归意淫，完全不想问。享受当下，他可没兴趣没事找虐。

Dante虽然嘴上不说，脸上却写满了好奇。维吉尔没有解释的意思，也没有恶作剧得逞的调侃，仿佛那只是个哄小孩的把戏——这种理所当然的态度让Dante觉得在意的自己像个傻逼。维吉尔好整以暇地喝了一口咖啡，蹙眉，分几次把它喝完了，直到最后一口眉头都是皱着的。

“……不好喝别勉强，万一喝坏肚子怎么办？是不是咖啡豆过期了？”

维吉尔笑了笑：“不用为我找借口。失败是成功之母，我要铭记失败，下次就不会了。而且，这样细细琢磨，我才知道它哪处可以保留，哪处还需改进。”

……为什么唯独在无聊的地方这么详尽解释啊，大可不必。

然后两人都沉默了下来，在这沉默中，Dante一直盯着他看，而维吉尔从咖啡杯的杯底观察着Dante，神色认真得仿佛在研究如何切片这道恶魔。

“今后你打算怎么办？”维吉尔问。

“还能怎么办？老样子咯……你不是亲眼所见了吗。”

维吉尔嘴角微抿，“……如果你是我弟弟就好了。”

霎时，仿佛有星星迷了路落到Dante眼里，不是就不行了吗？

两个人对视了一眼，又各自撇开了去。

不，我不能这样……这不是认输吗。自己的但丁拐不回来，找替补？维吉尔想，不过要是他求我，那我就勉为其难……

不，我不能这样……这不搞笑吗。自己的哥没了找替补？Dante想，不过如果他开口，我也不能拒绝不是，伤人家心不好……

Dante猛地睁开眼。

自己理的狗啃般的寸头，饱经风霜的毛衣以及同样风采的牛仔裤及中筒靴，凶神恶煞的黑眼圈像是刚约过架。是长成了老油条的尼禄，地沟油兑洗衣粉外加铝超标，妥妥打人那种。

……两个月了，哪里都找不到他。Dante会去的地方就那些，而整个城几乎都被他翻了过来。能问的人都问过了，那个人无论去到哪里，无论说不说话，人群中一站就是鹤立鸡群，没可能不被记住的。即使是尼禄再怎么自欺欺人，也无法否认某人躲他的意图——可他不记得他又怎么招惹他了。

他们不是说好了吗，他去找自己的但丁和他的维吉尔，Dante去找另一个兽首或是把他和兽首分离的方法。在此之前他们和平共处，定时交换情报——尼禄真正想要的不是这个，但如果不是这样，他不知道要如何能留下他。

可他还是失踪了，就好像不曾存在一样。

尼禄不知不觉走到了事务所——没错自那以后Dante乖了很多，它甚至乐于扮演老但丁，继续他的工作。所以他和翠西住在一起。Dante对翠西的态度，怎么说呢，尼禄甚至觉得他们会结婚。关于他和Dante的交易，基本就是尼禄开个房，报房号，Dante来，然后他们闷头单方面做爱——是尼禄主动的。且无论如何挑衅，Dante拒绝做到最后，消遣有余。完了说正事，说完各回各家各找各妞。除了约会当天，这些年尼禄从未间断和姬莉叶的联络，反而越来越热络。姬莉叶的温柔是他如今唯一的支撑。他越发觉得，或许他该和姬莉叶结婚，了断这走投无路的孽缘。

……但是这等于彻底放弃但丁，尼禄一想到这个就感到窒息。他不愿去想，也无法抗拒定时和Dante没滋没味的约会。就像瘾君子需要特定的救赎。

五年前，但丁失踪，Dante来到这个世界，他的生活跟着偏离轨道，但丁带走了一切。事到如今就是他也不得不承认，Dante说得没错，他爱的人已经不在了；他只是在Dante身上拼命找但丁的影子。如果Dante不是但丁，他断不会对他妥协至此。当然，也许有人会说牺牲他一个安定一个随时可能发病的怪物的心这样很划算，但是凭什么呢？如果但丁回不来，Dante不爱他，姬莉叶爱着所有人，他不过是众多之一。那这个世界对他而言有何意义？

他倒希望死在Dante手上，这样他就不用时时跟绝望难堪的羞愧作对，不必对任何人交代什么，也不必想念但丁。

……他已经疯了。每一天每一分每一秒，Dante冷漠嘲讽的眼神无所不在，在日常里，梦里，每一个熟人脸上，他感觉每个人都知道他的心思，每个人都想践踏他，每个人都同情他……太恶心了（Dante：这就对了……你终于了解了）。而他无法对最亲的人诉说这种感觉……她们不会理解的，只会徒增困扰。

我好累，但丁，你在哪……我还能再见到你吗？

尼禄想进去事务所，但坐落在黄昏下的街角，黑漆漆的鬼屋般的氛围劝退了他——Dante不会在的，翠西应该也不在；自从他回来后，Devil May Cry就没断过电。它甚至能想象出二楼井井有条的书柜里的书和各种稀奇古怪的玩物们都整装待发随时恭候着他们的王归来。他和但丁不一样，是个纯情又精致，讲究到有些神经质的家伙。

尼禄有些恍惚地抓上铁门，站了一会，苦笑，转身。

“尼禄？”

尼禄猛地回头，他这辈子都没把眼睛瞪这么大过，揉了揉眼，幻象没有消失……

“叔……？”尼禄不想这么说，但那张饱经风霜的脸，那熟悉又亲切，笑咪咪的中年男子，他朝思暮想的血亲，他的灯塔……

“叔！”尼禄禁不住又叫了一声。不是那个他永远搞不懂抓不住的恶魔Dante，是他的亲叔叔，他的但丁！他不顾一切地伸手想抓住那个身影，急得撞在了铁门上，哐的一声叫人好不心疼。但丁瞬闪过来紧紧握住了少年的手，柔声细语地：“我在呢，我在呢。孩子，发生什么了，我们很久没见吗？”

尼禄的眼泪就下来了……居然是真的，但丁，真的回来了。

但丁更心疼了，他不断地擦拭他可爱的侄子的热泪，傻孩子还在往铁门上撞，血流如注也不罢休，眼神还一直紧拽着他，似乎在确认这真的不是梦。但丁最后只能把铁门栏往两边掰开一个豁口，把迫不及待埋过来的人紧紧抱在怀里——噢老天，但愿这个世界的自己别跟他要维修费。刚才他去看过，不知怎么这个世界的他很有钱的样子。

然后他们就在门口做起来了，是尼禄坐上来的，尽管他这么做，他却仍在哭，眼泪像暴雨或者倒豆一样凶猛地砸在但丁身上，比什么东西都疼。但丁刚来到这个世界，不知道这个世界的自己造了什么锅但既然惩罚是这个，断没有拒绝的道理。嘛如果是吃刀子，最后反正也会变成这样……讲道理，尼禄打不过他，跟他讨债可比跟维吉尔容易多了。

尼禄张开腿操他操得自己濒临魔化就晕了过去，但丁体贴地从他体内抽出来射了他一肚子，然把人抱上楼清理，等着醒来听故事。

……

“喂，宝宝，不带这样玩的。吊人胃口又不说后续，你想让我晚上失眠吗？搞清楚，我失眠倒霉的还是你哦？”但丁搂着这个哭着“强奸”别人把自己累昏过去，醒来却对自己的言行不置一词，只是紧紧抓着自己，生怕人跑了一样，用力到指节青白，浑身发抖的泥娃娃。宠溺地捏了捏他的鼻子，成功把人捏得眼泪汪汪。

“我错了……很疼？我真没用劲……”但丁苦恼地举手投降，尼禄摇了摇头，像个没有安全感的女孩窝于他臂膀，“你不会再走了吧？”复而抓紧他，“混蛋……你是不是去另一个世界找维吉尔了？”

救命，这个世界的我也乱跑了？……我要是现在告诉他我连他的但丁也不是，他岂不是要杀了我？

“……不是啊。我一直想回家。”尼禄哭得这么伤心，想必他的但丁真的让他等了很久。怎么说，既然他还在，帮他找找看这个世界的但丁再走，也没事吧。这样寻思着，但丁随口应承道。

……当然也要看跑多远，如果对方也有兽首，那也只能是无力回天——哦那是那个但丁的锅，他们有他们的故事，解铃还需系铃人。不过至少现在他不想让眼前这个尼禄失望。对不起了，天降大锅，我们扯平。另一个我。

“你的家，是谁？翠西？”尼禄的神色黯淡了下去，手却违背心意的不甘心地拽紧。

“是你。我的领地里从来都有你。”但丁嘬了他一口。

“如果我想杀了维吉尔呢？”

“随你，我不插手。”

“那如果我打不过他呢？”再说一遍这不是他的本意，嘴巴不听他的！

“我会保护你的。”但丁怜爱地摸摸他的头。

尼禄瞪大了双眼，仿佛有盛大的烟火于他的视界里绽开绚烂。

接着，他露出了一个非常耀眼的微笑，五年来第一个毫无负担的微笑。他感觉很放松，很放松，所有的事好像都不是事儿了。

“叔叔……”尼禄忍不住小声嗫嚅道，又下定决心地，甜甜地唤了一声，“叔叔。”

“怎么回事，我怎么听都是‘I love you’，我耳背了？”

“你没有……”尼禄埋到他怀里，就像鸵鸟把头埋进沙地。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然发糖了，想不到吧.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：Give Us a Little Love，歌手名：Fallulah，专辑名：The Black Cat Neighbourhood.

通过初步的调查和试探，但丁已经了解到这个世界和他本世界线的大历史和人设相差无几，但有什么还是不同，有些地方空缺了一大块；先不说尼禄没有中大彩买别墅邀请他住什么的，首先，尼禄好像隐瞒了什么，关于维吉尔的。尼禄对维吉尔深恶痛绝的神色让他担忧，但丁没有逼问他，讲道理，要找出一个与维吉尔为仇的理由，比找一个爱他的理由实在容易多了。怎么说也得找到那人再谈其它。

而且最大的问题，尼禄的右手里怎么会有两把阎魔刀？

难道前一个世界的哥用他的兽首来时空旅游了？很有可能是他会干的事，毕竟他亲口承认他还惦记着另一个世界的弟弟。不过这也不能解释他怎么可能把阎魔刀留给尼禄，除非他有什么事……

就在但丁苦思冥想之际，一股熟悉的强大能量像爆裂的硫磺或者果香馥郁的烈酒开瓶一般凶猛地涌入鼻息，冻彻心扉的威胁将他体内的恶魔瞬间点燃。烟被点，就会燃，但丁顷刻变了魔人，像被黑洞吸引的星星一般身不由己，只能盲目地追随着那个一眼万年。

无论他如何拼命，那身影始终像远山一样的近，一样的远，每当但丁感到濒临极限或者失却目标，那身影又会停下来，像一只顽劣的野猫跟主人玩捉迷藏似的在远处等他。

除了去追还有什么办法呢？但丁逼迫着自己前进，想着这笔帐迟早要跟他算。

就这样不知过了多久，但丁终于左支右绌，摇摇欲坠，远处的魅影还是那般缥缈又唾手可得，叫人欲罢不能。可再顽强的精神也终有极限，再一次但丁累瘫并试图扶住什么落空后，他重重地摔倒了，这次没能再爬起来。

远处的人惯例等了一段时间，似是耐心告罄，他从1600米瞬移到他身边，不客气地踹了一脚，没有反应。然后蹲下身——被扼住了后颈，体位倒转，黑绸微光、像只黑猫一样轻盈的银发人被但丁按到了身下。但丁企图用狗棍锁住他，不料一向威风凛凛大杀四方的三属性魔具一触到那人就瑟瑟发抖，老鼠见了猫一样强烈的恐惧传到了他的主人手上，但丁始料未及地一愣，随着身下人微勾的邪恶嘴角，自己的武器突然反水掀飞了他。但丁不可置信地捂着脸，见那张和他年轻时一模一样的容颜对他微微笑着，名副其实的狗腿棍变作了一个仙气十足的呼啦圈般自发围着那人转圈圈，对方蓝粉色的魔力奖赏般跳了一簇到狗棍身上，霎时如同火苗捉住汽油，蓝粉色的火焰像推翻的多米诺骨牌般熔烧起狗棍浑体，但丁某些意义上最喜欢的魔具立马被改造成两圈蕴着龙形恶魔幻影，在满到溢出的魔力电光中畅游的蓝粉色幻影剑。不过不同于但丁熟知的那招，除了颜色，光是嗅一口五脏六腑都彷佛被蒙上了一层霜，冷得骇人；但丁仍未察觉那不是往常那样简单的感官刺激，而是物理上真正的受创，连自己唇边溢出了鲜血也不自知。

“……维吉尔。”但丁喘息着嗫嚅道，那满到将整个世界活物的气息全然遮蔽，几乎扭曲了空间的气息根本没有第二答案。但丁甚至感到自己喝醉了，不然为什么维吉尔强大了这么多？比尤里曾压迫太多了。

而且——那完全是个没见过的角色。

一轮残月点缀在她身后，微光下充满黑暗美的银发，三七分内扣公主切长发翩翩，同色眼睫翘得宛若最精致的SD娃娃；透明度堪比马尾藻海的眸子既眸光潋滟秋水含情，又冰冻三尺拒人千里；哑光质地的黑，银丝绣荆棘绕凤凰缠着她的腰身，凤头直在胸口凄美嗥叫的长款旗袍勾勒出玲珑有致的身段，禁欲和娇媚水乳交融、糅杂成一曲最有才华的诗人也道不出其万分之一风华的神曲。她莲步轻移，长腿随裙摆若隐若现，露出不合时宜却别具一格的酒红色短款小羊皮靴。尽管来人生得一副最旖旎的春梦也不过如此的模样，身上强到令人窒息的魔力却让人提不起丝毫性致，冻得见者的灵魂都在叫嚣着逃命。上神下凡，只能跪下来祈求神泽，企望自己卑贱得如同蝼蚁的存在不要玷污了她那双过分纯净的瞳眸。

然而维吉尔这个名字自有他摧枯拉朽般的魔力，此名像是万物之主赐给但丁的天然屏障，自内而外隔绝了但丁对她的恐惧。他瞳孔扩张，瞬息燃上足以将万物洞穿的力量，不管不顾直刺女神。但丁只觉得能见到这个样子的维吉尔立马死去也值——如果可以请求神让他摸摸她的小腿（只是小腿吗——嘘）。

“……愚蠢。”冷若冰霜却动听到另人酥软的声线将反差萌拉伸至要命的极限，但丁差点没丢脸的呻吟出声；女神颦眉，这个小动作使她人性化了不少，但丁甚至有种被她拥抱的错觉。接着，她一靴踏在但丁肩上，簇拥着她的仙女羽带般的幻影剑便任其心意全扎在了但丁身上，染血的俏脸秒速写满了大写加粗的嫌弃。疼痛于但丁无谓，反之，一些美好的记忆侵袭了他，让他头皮发麻倒吸凉气，下身应激肿起——噢该死，黑色安全裤！四舍五入和黑丝有什么分别，这不是要他的命吗！

女神保持着那副看脏东西的表情——殊不知在但丁眼中这该死的甜美。她开口了。

“还知道回来。”她冷哼一声，“和其它维吉尔玩得很开心？”

“……”但丁膛目结舌，他没想到第一句维吉尔就问到了核心，坦白从宽按道理是不存在的，但他也不想骗维吉尔，于是他只是瞅着她，憋出一脸苦情剧的表情求饶地眨巴眼睛。

“那么，你有没有见着一个……人设是小说兼资本家，说话Gay里Gay气，和翠西是一对，弟弟在蒙德斯身边长大，鸟肉烤得不错但咖啡做得超——难喝的维吉尔？我有事找他，他在这世界惹了点麻烦。”

“还真有一个，不过有一点不同，他煮的咖啡超好喝。我临走前从他家里顺了几大盒，是他公司产的。虽然加了防腐剂估计没他亲手泡的好，但我试过，配比应该是一样的，没喝出多大差别。你要尝尝吗？真的很不错，我这个不喝咖啡的都给他打call。”

维吉尔眼中登时灵光毕现，但丁读不懂其中的情绪，只觉得有什么不对，正暗想自己言语中有无不妥，对方已经大方地收回了她的玉脚，束缚着但丁的魔压淡去，她冲但丁礼貌地颌首。

“那么，麻烦了。”

两人最后在但丁的事务所里煮起了咖啡，奇怪的是一回到事务所维吉尔就顺手给房子上了层结界，这里的气氛俨然变成了魔界。但丁脑袋里的精虫总算被这出冻住了，对方杀人灭口的意图实在太明显。他掂量着结界的强度，刚起一丝反抗的念头，心底的恐惧便如蛆附骨，空余阵阵寒意预警般挥之不去。如果不是万不得已，他断不想跟这个维吉尔交手。

更奇怪的是维吉尔对这里似乎轻车熟路，仿佛回到家一样，她甚至上了个厕所；上楼去搬下来一个款式古朴、个头小巧的速热饮水机，但丁毫不质疑那是她专用的。他不禁开始脑补这个世界的但丁和她是什么关系。当然这个空间很香，香到几乎没有一丝男人的气息。但他闻得出，翠西的气味很淡，估计又去哪儿浪很久了；维吉尔的气息倒是无所不在，但自己的……有，但举例来说，硬币大小。这一整个空间，他的灵魂气息只有硬币大小。

……这很奇怪。虽然硬币大小，那灵魂气息却有如实质……但丁细细琢磨着，最终把视线定格在面前的人身上。那位正以一种狂热的神情，凝注着速热饮水机下正袅袅冒烟的咖啡杯。有什么念头一闪而过，但但丁卡住了，他看到她颤着手端起来就往嘴里送，速度快到但丁那句“小心烫”都来不及脱口。

震惊的，有水光在那双澄澈动人的眼眸中摇曳，两行珍珠般的清泪滚了下来。

“是他……果然是他。他没有忘记我，他没有。”她喃喃自语，压抑的颤音一抽一嗝，发出难说是哭还是笑的怪调。她就这样发癫般抖着肩膀，任身上骇人的魔压随着她的情绪群魔乱舞，硬把想要上前安慰的但丁震得五脏俱裂。“喂……！”

“对不起。”她吸了吸鼻子，抹了把脸，便捧住但丁的头，将他的刘海往后梳去；在魔力发胶手的作用下，此时41的但丁顶了个颠覆他邋遢形象的大背头，意外还挺优雅帅气。“维吉尔”痴痴地注视那张脸，在她的八百米滤镜下，41岁的维吉尔大概应该就是长这样，四舍五入和年轻时的自己一模一样。然后她低下头，与但丁对接了一个蜻蜓点水的、近乎虔诚的吻。

但丁这辈子的奇遇不少，但都没有这事扯谈的。紧接着，他眼睁睁目睹着眼前的“维吉尔”胸口凭空冒出了阎魔刀的刀柄，像母鸡下蛋一样从身体里源源不断地拔出阎魔刀，一把一把又一把，摞成了一座小山。直至她的头发变成了黑色，身上那海啸一般的魔力断绝，闻着就是个再普通不过的人类。她再没有半分维吉尔的气息。

像在黑暗的房间里点亮了一根蜡烛，那硬币大小，但丁甚至以为被维吉尔吞噬了的灵魂，发散着微弱却不容置喙的存在。

“……你是！”但丁的表情顷刻像被硬塞下一枚半生隔夜皮蛋，再没有更倒胃的了。

“……我本来想趁机夺去你的兽首，但我体内的维吉尔们却不答应。”Dante玩味地瞅他，成功把他瞅出一个恼羞成怒的大红脸，才不疾不徐地摆摆手，哄小狗一样。“真可惜，我现在是人类，你有不杀人原则吧？”

“你对我做了什么……”但丁突然捂住胸口痛苦地皱起眉来。

“没什么，一个偷渡契约。两个月前，我又一次失去了‘维吉尔’，最后的灵魂碎片也失控了，只好把我的力量切了出来。还好阎魔刀们嫉恶如仇，把我的魔性碎尸万段，送去了不同的空间；连我也不知道被它们分了多少块，送到什么地方去了，大概是魔界吧，无所谓了。简言之，我是Dante残留的意念，借由维吉尔的灵魂能量勉强维持着形体——坦白说我不知道我这点残存的魔力，阎魔刀们为什么还乖乖寄宿在我体内而没有顺手把我也解决了，大概是留着我这副苟延残喘的血肉之躯，是个很有趣的消遣吧……”Dante笑了笑，如果尼禄在这里，恐怕会吓出屎；这个笑容过分轻松愉悦了，完全不符合他往日压抑的笑面虎人设。不过人设什么的，他连恶魔都不是了，事到如今还在乎什么呢。

但丁还想问什么，却感到对方的气息正以一种恐怖的速度在消失，他不禁朝她抓去，手穿过了那身体，被但丁触摸到的地方变得透明。

“虽然我很想听故事，但显然现在不是时候。小美女——你该知道，尼禄很想你。不管你变成什么样，你都是他的但丁。你不该躲他。如果他知道你借由我的手自杀，他会疯掉的。”

但丁悲哀地发现阎魔刀们像把他当成了大型吸铁石一样拼命朝他涌来，他想拒绝，然而办不到，承载着维吉尔的灵魂的阎魔刀们喜欢他，他们贪婪地吞吃着他的气息，争先恐后地与他融为一体。虽不见血，却仿佛无数条电鳗在体内激流勇进，怪诞失控的感觉让人抓狂。但丁感觉自己的身体和灵魂都快爆掉了，每回觉得这是极限了，下一把阎魔刀又刷新阈值。可怕的力量和绝对零度肆虐着他的身心，但丁疼到眼泪都流不出来，他的世界天旋地转，只剩下一双幽魂一样冷淡的眸光落在身上。他无意识向“哥哥”伸出手去，即使知道他只会给他一刀……

那绝望的神情让Dante死寂已久的心产生了难以言说的悸动，他从他身上看到了曾经的自己，那个想要在塔顶挽回自己唯一的挚爱的可爱灵魂。他们是多么孤独啊，Dante禁不住想要握住这双朝自己伸来的，他知道承载着最纯粹的爱的，可爱的手，尽管注定无疾而终。然而他俩只是从对方手心中穿过去，一时间甚至搞不清谁才是灵体。

每失去一把阎魔刀的联系，Dante就变得愈发透明，她几乎呼吸不上来了，这具女体的孱弱超乎想象，一向自视甚高的Dante不禁冷笑了起来，对，这就是叛徒的下场，让我这样虚弱难看地死去吧，赎罪吧，我甚至不配死在最初的维吉尔手里。

感谢苍天——我至少——喝到了他承诺过一定会变好喝的咖啡。

身上的阎魔刀们感知到但丁就怂恿她去留住，是不是有一部分因为，他们知道但丁身上有她追寻了一生的答案，即使这报酬是她的命呢？

她本该离但丁和尼禄远一点，因为随着魔性和人性梦魇的消失，大半灵魂与她彻底断链，只剩下人类部分的他莫名受到原本视他为仇的阎魔刀们的保护。但她很清楚，她硬币大小的但丁灵魂，又没有了魔力，哪里能跟斯巴达之血满满的本尊比呢。只怕靠近他们，阎魔刀们就会立刻弃她而去吧。她只是在被蠢蠢欲动闹着要搬家的阎魔刀们翻脸撕碎她之前，成全他们罢了。当然，也是为了能死得好看一点。

晚安，维吉尔……

如果有来世，我要长成你的智齿，疼又拔不了那种。这样我一不舒服，你就马上知道。你不必照顾我，只要我疼，你会跟着疼，这就够了。

Dante闭上眼，安然准备接受命运的馈赠。

“Dante——！”

……糟糕，转嫁契约已经生成，现在打断的话，一旦魔力失控他们全部都得死，所以Dante才会设下结界。可是她忘了她现在不是全盛时期，失去阎魔刀的魔力支持，她残余魔力撑起的结界对同样拥有斯巴达血脉的尼禄而言不过是时间问题。

但丁疼到无法言语，看来只有她来镇场了，真麻烦。

“尼禄，有事说事，没事别靠过来。因为出了一点小问题，我现在要把力量过继给但丁。你要是过来我们全都得炸。”Dante前所未有的困倦，顾不上掩饰身份了。本来吧，她是想得不到全毁掉的——维吉尔，我最后还是敌不过你啊。作为回报，我就护一次你弟和你儿子吧。

虽然几个小时前我还想要将他们全杀了，啧。

“……小问题？你都快消失了，小问题？”尼禄的眼眸里燃烧着金黄色的怒火，他咆哮道，甚至含了丝不易察觉的恶魔颤音，“趁我不在你又搞什么了，你消停一天能死吗？我说过你要想走可以，要做什么也可以，我送你，带我一起。哪怕你要去找你的维吉尔！我感觉我办得到可你不愿意——你就总是想抛下我。”说到最后他磨牙凿齿，声音里染上了哭腔。“你就这么讨厌我，为什么不干脆遵循本能杀了我呢？为什么不干脆地拒绝我呢？！要知道——我等着，我一直等着；要么杀了我，要么爱我。我不在乎等多久。但是，你就给我这个！你就给我这个！”

压抑多年的尼禄歇斯底里地爆发了。

“你为什么会变成人类？我听翠西说阎魔刀有分离一切的能力，你是不是用它切除自己的魔性——因为我，是吗？”尼禄紧紧抿着唇，焦急地，期盼地望着她，或是他。

Dante从头到尾细细听着，这一回他总算没走神，像是要把尼禄的音容相貌永远珍藏一般深深凝视他，最后，他像是放下了什么，轻笑着叹息道。

“为什么要说出来？现在谈论这些也没有意义了吧……当着你爱的但丁面这么说，对你未来的性福生活可不好。”

“你这混蛋……”尼禄敢说现在的Dante甚至经不起他轻轻一拳，一直渴盼打倒他，却不战而胜的无力感让他的内心充满苦涩，最苦涩还不止，那人从始至终坐怀不乱，他一点也不在乎，甚至还在拿他的痛苦取乐。即使如此也想要他骗自己，说句好听的，为了这么多年……真是够了！

“我只是一串本不该存在的乱码，本来就应该被抹除。你忘了，我是恶魔啊。你要是实在烦恼的话，用阎魔刀自切吧。只要想着把关于我的梦魇切出来，它就会回应你的期待。一切都会回到正轨。”Dante说得好听，眼眸却闪过恶作剧得意的异彩。

他知道尼禄做不到的，但他喜闻乐见；他还爱他，而他要死了，这真够皆大欢喜的，不是吗？

脆弱的、可爱的尼禄，以后和但丁做爱的时候会忍不住想起他，一旦他不在状态，他的但丁肯定会生气，然后就会变成半强奸；压迫和不温柔正是他一直给尼禄的，尼禄会ptsd表现得更出戏，但丁便会不由自主地变成另一个Dante延续他们未尽的孽缘。特别是他身上那么多阎魔刀的气息，简直是复制版的他嘛。他死后，尼禄仍会和他在一起，仍能看到他的幽灵，仍会爱他一辈子——真是无与伦比的Happy ending呢。

这一定是真爱啊哈哈哈哈。没想到生前我一直做不到的事情，最后竟阴差阳错地完成了。感谢您，另一个我。

“啊，你说得对，我就该这么办！”尼禄赌气地应和，变出自己的阎魔刀就给自己来了一下，刀捅穿腹腔甚至戳到他身后的地面，他那么用力，仿佛在捅某个万恶的渣男。可是这点痛仍然比不上Dante自始至终对他感情的蔑视。他至死也不信他，也不肯给他个痛快。太过分了。

什么也没发生，尼禄冷静下来，觉得不过瘾似的又插了一把，旧事依然。

此时，最后一把从Dante身上掉落的阎魔刀也融入了但丁体内，但丁无可奈何地充满了抛瓦，也恢复了活力。终于能说话了，憋死他了。“没用的，如果你不是真心想忘了他，阎魔刀也救不了你。顺带一提，阎魔刀不是教堂或者寺庙什么的逃避圣地，你俩真是幼稚鬼。”

“……我246岁，你撑死也就我的零头，小鬼。”Dante蹙眉回怼道，这表情简直太维吉尔了，但丁瞅着她直笑。

“略略略！我才41！不准给我私加年龄，我还要营业呢！”但丁摊开手打哈哈，“再说，成熟与否和年龄无关。你应该深有体会，不是吗？”但丁向他抛了个“你懂的”的wink眼，Dante会意地笑了。大家都懂这是说谁。不同的是，提起维吉尔Dante的内心不再是苦闷，而是实打实的甜蜜——或许，他认为现在的他，勉强配得上他了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扩展倾听  
> （Dante的一生）歌曲名：Inis Mona，歌手名：Eluveitie，专辑名：Slania  
> （对尼禄的忠告）歌曲名：You Are Not Alone，歌手名：Frida Amundsen，专辑名：September Blue  
> （Dante个人角色曲，纯战曲？歌词就别搜了我也看不懂，听个气氛）歌曲名：RAMMLIED，歌手名：Rammstein，专辑名：LIEBE IST FÜR ALLE DA(INT'L STANDARD EDITION)  
> （献给尼惨男）歌曲名：红尘来去一场梦 (Live)，歌手名：杨宗纬，专辑名：蒙面歌王 第6期


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：The Promethean Song，歌手名：Insomnium，专辑名：Shadows of the Dying Sun

“那么——接下来轮到爆灯环节。尼禄，你选我还是他？我旁边这小混蛋用她最后的力量开启了兽首，兽首一经开启必须传一个走，时间不多，你来决定，我们谁留下来。”

“我走！你们都别乱跑了，呆在这等我回来。”

“别扯，你没有能力回来。我快消失了，我想回家……就……饶了我吧。”Dante不着痕迹地皱了皱鼻子。

“你说过我就是你的家，你还想去哪？”尼禄急得大脑都乱了。再说，你根本只是想躲到一个没人的地方偷偷死去吧？你这骄傲又顽固的家伙……

“喂，别拿人家说的话去泡妞，我会伤心喔。”但丁在一旁委屈地砸嘴。

“你闭嘴！”尼禄吼但丁，然后转向Dante，“一定还有办法的，那么多次都过来了。你又在耍我玩，对不对？”

Dante捋了一把被夜风拂乱的秀发，月一般清冷的眼静静剖视他，又或是在检视他身后的风景。不放任何感情的眼神虚无漫溢，像万丈幽冥，如宇宙真空，似不知死过多少人的暗流，一切让人心底生寒的事物。万幸，他大发慈悲地留有一丝造作的怜悯妆点门面，以致于他还不那么像个夺命的死神。可那似笑非笑的漂亮酒窝却充满了欲盖弥彰的恶意。毋庸置疑，恶魔本恶。

“说话啊！！！”尼禄忍无可忍地咆哮道，他气得浑身发抖，阴暗的风暴在那双雾色的大眼里涡聚，看情势根本是想要将眼前的罪魁祸首碎尸万段一了百了了。

但丁下意识靠近了Dante那边。

气氛僵持着，随着沉默的时间，尼禄身上的魔力越发压迫。看来就是那个时候了，但丁想，只是没想到在这个世界尼禄是这样魔化的。

“啧。”Dante还是出声了，毕竟现在让尼禄变魔人，除了会死得更难看好像没别的好处。她心思电转，吝啬地决定分给他一滴耐心。反正她赢定了。

“宝宝。”Dante咀嚼般加重了这两个字，嗤笑道，“需要我提醒你，几个小时前你在我们家大门口干了些什么吗？是你的但丁没喂饱你还是怎样，你想我们一起睡你？抱歉让你失望了，我现在没那个功能。”

但丁起哄地吹了声口哨，挑眉示意我可以。

“我才没失望咧！！”尼禄霎时闹了个大红脸，而后脑子才彻底吸收了她说话的内容，脸垮了下来，前所未有的惊惶撞击他的胸膛。他难堪地望着她，想拥抱又不敢，只能让手在空中胡乱挥舞。“你……你看到了？……对不起……我不知道我在干嘛，你……你杀了我好了，对不起……”尼禄这辈子都没这么无措过，他想起了很多事情，内心愈发恐慌。

尼禄想起之前Dante问过他是不是只要是但丁都可以，他从来没见他这么生气过，那是第一次也是最后一次。既然两个但丁同时出现了，那么两个维吉尔甚至更多的维吉尔，与Dante产生了什么化学反应也未尝不可？不合时宜的，尼禄幡然大悟。一切变得情理之中又细思恐极。确实，一直以来Dante在颠覆但丁形象这事上简直不遗余力，尽是做一些让人怀疑他被调包了的事。简直像是拼命想甩掉但丁这个标签。比方说，他明明很喜欢披萨和草莓圣代，却对店面过门不入，只有翠西和尼禄请他才“勉为其难”地来。他还特爱干净，衣服爱换不爱洗；自己懒得收拾，就哄女孩子回来为他打扫卫生洗衣服。倒是从来没留过夜。除此之外，但丁坚持的公休六日也变成了休三干四（感动人界，震撼圈内），且Dante除了除魔，其它杂七杂八的任务也会接，甚至声称寻找失踪的小孩比猎杀恶魔更值得挑战。他的假日也不会像但丁一样简单随意地消磨，而是正儿八经的，抱着考研般的精神探访任何可能存在的恶魔古籍或力量封印之类（真不明白他已经这么强了，又没有对手也不搬去魔界住，为何总是一副如临大敌未雨绸缪的备战状态？说是兴趣未免太牵强，他看起来一点热情都没有，硬要比喻，可能更像是便秘……对不起）对未知语言尤其热衷，也就翠西能跟他聊上几句。顺带一提，跟他如今贵公子形象额外不搭的那些涩情杂志，他竟然拿来临摹，水准可以拿去卖。虽然尼禄一点也不想听他一本正经地点评别人画的男女那活儿多么不科学。总结来说，他作风严谨滴水不漏，讲话尽可能用词礼貌（虽然诚意什么的有待商榷），芝麻大小的事情能斤斤计较怼到你闭嘴等等……类似的事情数不胜数，就有心洗心革面重新做人，却又没法彻底违背自己的本性，各种打擦边球假装自己不是但丁的“折中方案”这种感觉。谁要是调侃他，Dante就会阴阳怪气地回敬“我就是我，不要对我投射你愚蠢的期待”。

别人都倾羡但丁潇洒不拘的风格，而他明明有那个调调，却骨子里反抗这些。他给人的感觉就像无时不刻被什么追赶着，必须拼命往前跑，停下就会死一样。

……所以，他可能是被许多维吉尔绿狠了，觉得自己必须超越但丁？……操等等，该不是他正等着我绿他，好验证他“爱不过是建立在等价互换原则上的一场交易，一切都是幻觉”的歪理吧！而且以他的标准，他赢了！！

没等尼禄陷入更深的哲学思考，但丁懒洋洋的腔调毫不客气地把他拖回现实。

“所以，你果然还是喜欢女人？没办法，那我就只好退场了。”但丁耸了耸肩，委屈屈地站到了突兀出现的传送阵里。

“但丁……！”尼禄想也不想地追进去，被一双无形的大手用力拉扯挤压的恐惧使他条件反射地后跳出圈。这时他才想起另一位。转头，女孩一脸迷茫脆弱的神情将他钉在原地。

“等等……你不杀我？”Dante蹙眉盯着渐渐没入兽首传送光里的但丁，只觉得这个世界的但丁未免圣人得有点恶心。

“为什么？”但丁说，“因为你杀了95个维吉尔？——噢别在意老兄，我也杀过三次。也许以后还有更多。维吉尔不会怪你的，因为他亦如此——他也只会怨自己技不如人吧。”但丁在光彩中笑了笑。“况且，就是私人立场上——你身上散发的腐尸般的抑郁快把我熏吐了。既然你想死，我就更不能成全你了——你可是杀了95个我哥，你认为我会轻易让你安息吗？”

“在这个世界的但丁回来之前，好好当尼禄的工具人吧，你也就这点用了，不是吗？”

说完，但丁打了个响指，一道熟悉的闪光刺痛了Dante的眼，一枚硬币径直朝她飞来，快到尼禄都来不及阻止。Dante瞳孔震颤，硬币像一枚炮弹深深扣入她体内，虚幻的锁链再次凝实，她通体发出升天般的白光，痛呼跪倒。

但丁就这样挥挥手不带走一片云彩，甚至还留下了一片。

这混球利用阎魔刀的能力，把自己的灵魂分了一片给她。

一枚硬币大小的斯巴达系灵魂能活多少年？

恶魔的灵魂能量与力量无关，本人意志和精神越强，灵魂也就越坚韧，反之，就如风中烛火，不堪一击。

Dante早在百年前就切割了自己，靠着硬币大小的灵魂和恶魔之躯苟活百年，因为信仰动摇，这几年他的灵魂如同被狂风暴雨围剿的小舟，被逼到破碎的边缘。他不愿力量失控他不是他，便痛下决心化整为零，了结这一切。本来，本来，尼禄支撑着化为人类的她的精神序列就可以，没有恶魔之躯，不再杀维吉尔她也能撑下来，她也心有所依……

可是尼禄背叛了他。

最可笑的是，情敌竟然施舍给她一片自己的灵魂。但丁可真大方，明明什么都不懂，还给了她一片自己超爱尼禄的灵魂，里面是他和尼禄铁门做爱时尼禄动人的细节。

她很难形容得到这片记忆的感觉，就像是在梦里，你的脸变成了隔壁老王，你的老婆喊着老王的名字，你却说不出话只能被老婆当成别人骑——什么鬼春梦加噩梦。她恶心死了。但不可否认，挺爽的。那个中滋味简直妙不可言，跟她真的做过一样。操。但丁简直是个变态。

……

……

……

Dante无可奈何地回味了一会，在感到自己永远也不可能对尼禄下手了，也不能如期和哥哥团聚了。思及此，魔性灭亡，人类之躯负荷不起的骄傲和怨愤让她怒急攻心地呕出了一大口血。尼禄本来正为她的身体不再透明而高兴，瞬时吓得脸都白了，搂住她疯狂喊叫起来。迷朦中，她看着对方的嘴一张一合，像金鱼一样愚蠢，只觉得所有的一切都愚蠢透了。她像刚刚出生就被人采下的野草，被揉搓成一摊烂泥当作海藻摆在腐臭的水底。可她不是金鱼的海藻，在水底注定无法呼吸。她不想成为愚蠢的消遣，她没有选择……

这就是我的报应吗？是你派你弟和你儿子来折磨我的吗？My the one？

……求求你，发发慈悲吧，让我走吧……解放我吧……

我只是想跟你走，为什么……你还恨我吗……

我  ** 唯 一 ** 的 _哥 哥_ 啊

“所以你为什么要剃头？剃也不找个像样的发型师，我拿个碗盖你头上剪都比你这强。”Dante坐在轮椅上，尼禄半蹲着。她吊着一脸恨铁不成钢，手却违背心意地摸得老欢。尼禄被她摸得脸通红，扭来扭去却始终没舍得逃离她的“魔爪”。有这么爽嘛……为啥感觉他的头变成了被丈夫重点关照的孕妇肚子？

“你以前和我见面，十次有九次都把我刘海捋上去……我以为你看不顺眼，不就自己咔嚓掉了。虽然姬莉叶挺喜欢的……”说到这直男自知失言，不安地仰望他的意中人。

要是平时，Dante铁定会说些难听话塞他了，不过这回Dante却出奇的乖巧，甚至把作恶的玉手收了回去，视线转向别处。

我要忍耐。

……真可惜，不能说。两个月前，因为远远看到剪了头的尼禄，他失约了。他乍一看一点也不像维吉尔了。他认识的维吉尔，或背头，或妹妹头，总之没有寸头的。她也脑补不出来没毛的维吉尔……呃，对不起哥哥，无意冒犯。你在我心里当然永远是最完美的。

总之，他的人性面对此愤怒无比，他也没法找一个借口压住自己……爱？不可能的。如果他承认，那95把阎魔刀又算什么？花两百年写的一个冷笑话吗？

他非杀他不可了。当时他只有这么一个念头。

可他依然做了，把自己那些梦魇和变质的情感、连同力量都切了出去……果不其然虎视眈眈的阎魔刀们把它们撕成碎片，分开传送至各个空间。

在她失去力量，终于明白自己的心意后，她扛着体内暴动的，以她这具新生躯体简直无力承担，每分每秒都在崩塌的边缘，但是放出去又会令她立马灰飞烟灭的阎魔刀，日夜兼程地赶回来（中途因为失控被阎魔刀传错到魔界，被十大魔王带头围殴多少轮的破事按下不表。该死，如果还是之前的他，根本没可能让那些渣滓拖住她这么久）。好不容易回来人界，特地梳洗打扮一番，正赶上尼禄和归来的但丁在她家大门口大干特干——

她本来想给他一个惊喜，没想到却被糊了一脸“惊喜”。原来天上真的是会掉披萨的。

尼禄，她的宝宝，他是那么开心而餍足，她从未见过他那副表情。

——很好，他赢了。尼禄果然不爱他。这个世上果然没有什么真爱。他终于可以不用压抑自己，随便他干什么了。而她却因一时情动铸下大错，她没有力量像对付维吉尔那样杀了他再用禁术把他囚禁在（尼禄的）阎魔刀里随身携带了。更糟的是体内的阎魔刀一见到但丁和尼禄，也想要离她而去，去投奔更强大的斯巴达血脉。投奔她的情敌和她的小叛徒。身上这阎魔刀构成的魔压唬唬人、对付普通魔王还行，跟亲族动手，能给他们造成致命伤的招式在杀死他们之前就会将她这幅人类之躯反噬致死。

强者不言早知道，恶魔流血不流泪。

于是，揣怀着冒着阎魔刀可能会被尼禄吸走招致灭亡的风险也想要再见他一面一样疯狂的执念，但丁比尼禄对阎魔的吸引还强，她仍义无反顾上了。她打算利用她的外表和但丁对维吉尔的渴望，筹划着干掉他。必要时甚至可以忍受被他当成女人骑。接着就是尼禄。他们都得死。

爱欲化作了蚀骨的憎恨，她那飘摇不定的灵魂因此重焕生机——当然，只要她完成复仇，这股执念散去她也会消散。不过这也没什么，人总是要死的；如果生而为人，一刻都不能做自己想做的事，再苟几百年又有什么意思？ 

但那杯咖啡让Dante改变了主意，只要最初的维吉尔没有忘记她，她便一切都无所谓了。既然她仍属于最初的维吉尔，尼禄和谁搞在一起，关她屁事。

对维吉尔的爱意最终奠定了她的灵魂之火，吹散了她的恨意，但那份属于Dante的强欲也一并摇摇欲坠，她撑不住了。阎魔刀走后，她本可以安息——如果不是该死的但丁多事！

“托妮！”尼禄把她摇醒了，眉眼中充满担忧，“你又睡着……跟我讲话有这么无聊吗……”

这个称呼是她特许的，因为她实际上只是Dante的残念，她不再完整。总之随便叫什么都行，只要不是那个名字。那会让她想起自己缺失的东西。特别是如今的她已没脸去见最初的维吉尔。维吉尔没有忘记她，她却背弃他，杀了这么多维吉尔不说，斯巴达之子的恶魔面也为了尼禄丢掉了，她现在连自己的叛逆都带不动，太难看了。还是让那个强大独立的他永远活在哥哥心中吧。

但丁说让她赎罪，笑话，她跟维吉尔的事跟尼禄有毛关系？好吧，如他所愿，她打算像一块碍眼的墙皮一样，在尼禄身边慢慢脱落直至死亡。尼禄的酸甜苦辣权当消遣，但愿他以后的梦里全是她变成泡沫飞走~

现在，姑且让她好好扮演他的梦中情人吧，这样才更值得失去不是吗？呵，真是迫不及待看小孩如何为她之死崩溃呢。

“不是……你知道，我现在比较柔弱，容易瞌睡。”

“我该怎么做……你才能更快恢复？应该有什么捷径的吧。你说说看，不要怕麻烦就是下魔界给你抓恶魔来我都可以，反正我打不死。你会不会饿了？不饿也该喝下午茶了，要不要喝我的血，我觉得跟牛奶差不多，而且也有利于康复。”尼禄说着就挽起袖子递到她嘴边，殷切地看着她。

托妮嫣然一笑，“Nero，你是不是饿了？想要直说。你知道我不会拒绝你。”

“！你正经点啦……还托妮呢，你自己瞅瞅你像个女生吗？”尼禄嗔怪地瞪她，那烂熟的红苹果脸简直搞不清谁是女主角。

托妮歪歪头，公主切衬得那张脸过分娇俏甜美，她还嫌尼禄命太长般地舔舔唇：“我想草莓圣代了。”

“说话不要随便舔唇！”尼禄抱头崩溃，“你这样我怎么放心你一个人呆着……你长得那么美，又这么脆弱，阎魔刀都拿不动，还趁我不注意偷偷掉渣。天。我不管，你每天至少要喝八杯我的血你才可以吃你的圣代，不然没得商量。”

托妮立马摆出一副泫然欲泣的表情，她扁着嘴，水汪汪的眼像极了刚出生的小猫崽，再没有更招人怜爱的了。“尼禄不爱人家了，就知道叫人多喝热水。你叔叔没告诉过你叫女生多喝热水是要打光棍的吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊……我错了，我错了，我这就去买！我去！”尼禄根本见不得她半点委屈，哪怕知道她是装的。在被她可爱死之前，他以最快速度跑腿去了。

托妮一拍轮椅，快活地大笑起来，因为用力过猛，脸上还掉了几块皮。

等尼禄走远，托妮沉下了脸。

好好享受吧，Kid，留给你的时间不多了。

……尼禄，你必须死。事到如今，只有你死了我再次加强的精神序列才会溃散。不然就是我偷偷倒掉你的血，恐怕也还要等上……几十年。而我一秒也等不了了。你让我痛苦，闭上眼就是那些画面，非常的……痛苦。

我恨那些假装爱我，实际上只想利用我满足他们幻想的人。我曾以为你是不同的，我又赌输了。

_** 我 恨 你 ** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前调：歌曲名：Teach me to love，歌手名：Mono Inc.，专辑名：Pain Love & Poetry  
> 后调：歌曲名：So Bad，歌手名：Alexander Jean，专辑名：Head High

尼禄喂给托妮最后一口土豆泥，又喂她喝水，等待间，尼禄的视线不自禁在她那过分明媚的双眼，可爱的鼻头，丰美非常的红唇和微微荡漾的喉骨处反复流连。饱览托妮细嚼慢咽的小模样是他最近的乐趣，有种喂养小白兔的感觉？事了，托妮那对几乎要滴出水的柔眸悠悠与他对上，在她开口之前，尼禄已经飞身站起来，开始收拾东西试图掩饰自己糟糕的念头。

“托妮，今天先这样，我回去了。你看书不要看太晚。”

“嗯。”

尼禄拎着饭盒走到门口，将要拉开把手时，他顿住了。

“怎么了？”托妮从被窝里探出头来，乌发飘展如扇。

“……没什么，晚安。”尼禄的耳根红了……啊啊，毕竟五年了，一时戒断有点难以适应。如今的Dante已经不再需要那个“治疗”了呢。

不过，就算不能做，口嗨一下还是可以的吧？就像平时那样……虽然知道自己当真只会被她嘲笑，但也还是忍不住期待。

虚假的暧昧，也是暧昧啊。

“呵呵，”身后传来了托妮销魂的调笑，“想留宿直说。我们什么关系，不用遮遮掩掩的。”

尼禄猛地转过身，一脸苦大仇深。他三步作两步踏过来，摁住她的双肩，待要发作，托妮扁扁嘴，娇娇地翻了下眼睛：“……好疼。”

尼禄吓得立马松手，慌乱地上下打量她，确认她的皮肤没有像墙皮一样脱落，才松口气：“总之，我就算了，你跟别人不要这样说话！很危险知不知道！”话说以前那个十动然拒的人设哪去了啊！不过是变个性，人格会改变如此之大的吗？！

“我说真的，今晚留下陪我吧。”托妮敛起笑，换上一副认真的表情。

“……不行，不行不行不行。”尼禄猛摇头，“你自己睡，我就在门口守着，有事叫我就行。”

“我半夜尿你身上喔。”

“不要诱惑我！”尼禄烫到似的退了一大步，做了个不像样的护身起手式。“就算你在我头上拉屎，也不行！”

“难道说……你果然还是喜欢男人？”托妮歪头蹙眉，那为什么还呆在她身边无微不至地照顾成了废人的她？

“不是啊……！”尼禄急得转圈圈，涨红了脸，“……你想想，我好歹也是个男生啊！”说话间，他又不自觉偷瞄她。托妮的丝质睡袍滑滑的，随着她随性的撩发动作，柔美的身体曲线若隐若现，再不能更要命了。尼禄赶紧把视线挪开，噢神，是她那饱满欲滴的樱桃唇……这叫人怎么逃！尼禄无法停止自己没完没了的sex幻想，光是这样看着她都快要心脏病发了……真不敢想过夜什么的了！

“尼禄，留下来。”

这不是请求，是命令。尼禄意识到这个，阴暗的受虐欲在身体里隐隐作疼叫嚣着空虚，理智也便理直气壮地跟着“啪”一声清脆的关灯声跳闸了。

一片黑暗中，女神的气息包围了他，他感到她近在咫尺，唾手可及。他能想象出她正揣着她可爱的坏酒窝，兴致勃勃地打量着她的新玩具，琢磨着怎么把他生吞活剥比较有趣。

“托妮……”

甜蜜的煎熬中尼禄感到前所未有的渴求，他也只能乖乖等待着女神的审判。

托妮好像嫌吵似的将她的玉指按在了尼禄的唇上，接着她轻挪辗转，尽致描摹，像对待什么珍馐宝贝那样温柔地抚过他唇的每一处肌理。尼禄想起了她平时画画时优雅的姿态和那双圣洁到无与伦比的手——而此时，他正在亲吻它，她准许的。这感觉如梦似幻。最后那只手微微搭在他的锁骨上，着重研磨他较为丰润的下唇。作恶的尾指制造酥痒，热情的拇指大开大合，带起阵阵隔靴挠痒般的小小电流。尼禄终是按捺不住地攥住了她的皓腕，用尽毕生的温柔哀求道：“……我可以吻你吗？”

伸手不见五指的黑暗里，沉默短短须臾也被无限放大。拒绝的意味不言而喻。尼禄的心渐渐下沉，下一秒却被猛然拽住。

托妮开始掰扯他的皮带，他慌忙顺应，不知怎么却卡住了。两人手忙脚乱，最后托妮冷冷道：“放手。”

冰冷的光芒闪过，托妮用刀把它割开了，跟着直接去勾他的内裤。

终于，尼禄被扒光了站在她面前，他现在开始庆幸黑灯了，因为他肯定他现在的表情绝对没法见人。尽管什么也看不到，他却有种正被对方视奸审度的错觉。

托妮掐了一把他腰，大发慈悲地评价了一句：“你是怎么办到的，这么黑都能闻出你的骚味。居然没睡过女人。”

“这不等着你吗！”尼禄鼓起勇气回应她的调情，“你帮我呗~”

“转过身，跪好。”

尼禄真不懂一男一女男的转身是要干嘛，但他相信托妮自有她的道理。但接着他几乎跳起来了——托妮抹了什么凉凉的东西就开始单刀直入——揉弄他的股沟。

“喂……”尼禄头皮发麻，她该不是要……

“怎么，你的但丁能玩，我不能？”

“……你开心就好。”原来这事还没过去啊！这么久都没见她提第二次，还以为她不在乎呢……尼禄心情复杂，甚至有些甜甜的。这回他是明白了，就知道以托妮那慢热的性格，没个十年八年别想攻下来，哪可能有这好事。看来这出折磨在所难免。

随便吧，只要她不寻死，不离开他，他别无所求了。

托妮果然毫不犹豫地把手指插了进去，尼禄吃痛地吸紧，当然是更酸涩了。她至少没戴一次性手套，尼禄开始习惯性自我安慰——没办法，五年都这么过来了。

一根、两根……四根。直至扑哧扑哧令人害羞的水声昭告内里烂熟，食髓知味的甬道开始自发缠着入侵的手指。托妮在感到差不多后，敷衍了事地搅搅，干脆地抽了出来。

尼禄拼命抢吸着空气。

不是这就完了吧？他会疯掉的。尼禄有些无奈，却也做好了被临门一脚兜出天堂的心理准备。毕竟这才是他的Dante啊。

不曾想，接下来的事辣到尼禄怀疑人生。

冰凉绵软的裸体贴上他的背肌，尼禄还没来得及受宠若惊，就感觉被什么庞然大物不打招呼地刺穿了他的宫颈——如果他有的话。事实上，就是压迫到前列腺，害他直接泄了一发。

“Dante？！”熟悉的魔力让尼禄又惊又喜，“你变回来了？”不对那压在他身上那两球是怎么回事？

对方默不作声地摩擦了一会，尼禄禁不住探了一把他的屁股，被她毫不留情地打掉了。是女人的弹性没错，但是他屁股里滚烫的东西是个啥，难道是女装大佬？不对啊他这些日子反复确认过，她内裤没有凸起的……抱歉他不是故意的！

“抱歉，有抛瓦就是了不起。”托妮捋了一把在尼禄身上制造瘙痒的头发，听语气颇有得意。“一条sm内裤罢了。别跟没见过世面似的，小鬼。”

尼禄忍不住翻了个白眼，怪不得她要关灯。“可是这样你能爽到？”

托妮似乎打算用行动回答他，她掐住尼禄的腰飞速律动起来，频率不比41岁那位差多少。一直以来尼禄臆想的他性无能之说此刻不攻自破。即使变成女人，她照样玩得风生水起，是他小看他了……

“啊……啊……嗯哈……呃……咿呀啊”

她太会磨了……尼禄简直受尽折磨，死活觉得差了点，又不好意思叫她用力，只好自发跟着动起来，勉力配合着怼到最深。太深了，熟悉的窒息和呕吐感让尼禄想起Dante平日赏赐的深喉，想象着那个冷面冷心的男人这样激烈地渴求他，他情不自禁地收紧了，回应他的是一浪高过一浪的快感，他快要……！

沉浸在情欲泥沼中的尼禄无暇顾及其它，倘若他此刻能分出一点心，就能发现身后的人只是像做运动一样机械性地摇摆，不管是呼吸还是那根在他体内逞恶行凶的东西都没有任何情动的意味。这仿佛只是一场尼禄的个人秀。

让他惊讶的是，托妮这回完全没有收手或者虐他的意思，她给了尼禄想要的甚至更多。最后，一直挂在树上隐隐作痛的心被她采摘下来，当那朝思暮想的唇如蝶翼一般刮蹭着他的唇瓣时，尼禄近乎痴呆了。全程都还抗得住的他这回却抵不住了，他有些粗暴地抓住她，一遍又一遍地与她辗转缠绵；情至深处，体位倒转，尼禄铁烙般的胴体得以完整地覆盖在她的丰满上，这太过了。尼禄发出一声爽过头的轻叹，身心末日般的颤栗使他一时陷入不应。

到了这个时候他还在犹豫。Dante的余威尚在，即使是尼禄也无法忘却他给过他那么多次死亡。这简直像是通关奖励了，完美大结局版的。尼禄无不感动地抚摸她的脸，如同攫取氧气的重症病人一般怒吸她颈间的香气，他多么想看到她此时的表情啊。但他不敢开灯，他怕这场梦会醒。终于，他颤抖着说出了此生唯一的诉求，过饱的情欲让话语犹如诗歌一般缠绵悱恻。“托妮，给我吧。我想与你结合，我发誓以后只有你一人；就算但丁回来，我也不会离开你。真的。我想你知道……”

托妮的手指示警般抵住他的唇，尼禄霎时短路，下意识伸舌去舔，只听一声嫌弃地咂嘴，托妮冷冷地推开了他。而后，灯亮了，刺得尼禄双眼生疼。待他恢复视觉，发现自己和托妮穿戴整齐地面对面跪坐着，他们之间隔着一桌以上的安全距离，此刻看来却如不可僭越的银河一般遥远。床单被褥更是比他们还规整，像是被强迫症拿电烫斗蹂躏过一般。哪里还有半分情欲的影子？

怎么可能……尼禄满腹惊惧地环顾，愣是没找着半点蛛丝马迹。托妮冰冷的目光和一丝不苟的银发更是宣判了死刑。

如果是白日梦，未免也太过真实了……尼禄强迫自己镇静，却发现自己的身体安然无损，刚刚的疼痛和酸涩也不翼而飞。这，开玩笑的吧？尼禄想从她身上找答案，却只从那双无机质的瞳眸中找到一片荒漠。

“……刚刚，我是不是说了什么，梦话之类的？”尼禄试探着问。他受不了托妮那样看他；那和Dante单方面接受他时的目光重叠了。简直冷到了极点。仿佛他是什么蛆型恶魔。

“你指什么？”托妮淡淡地问，“你会离开我，回到但丁身边？”

我没有！尼禄很想大叫出声，但他卡住了。一想到但丁宠爱的眼神他就心痛。他明显是觉得自己多余才走的，现在回想起来他甚至怀疑兽首开启会不会根本只是个温柔离开他的借口。尽管那是不可能的。

无论如何，他没法再说出他不在乎但丁意味的话了。坦白说，如果拥抱他的是但丁，他一样会这么说。也许托妮说得对，他就是个人渣，背叛者。自己已经没救了。

托妮不接受他……也是情理之中吧。尼禄突然深刻体会到Dante一直以来的痛苦。Dante是怎么解决的呢？如果维吉尔们不接受，他甚至也无法忍受这样的自我，他会怎么做呢？

Dante的做法是杀了所有的维吉尔，并且计划同他们殉情，这是他追求的绝对公平的真爱。谁也不用说抱歉。尽管那根本是有病。

……等一下，Dante对着别人都好好的，唯独他，每次见面，都感觉到那股仿佛要将他挫骨扬灰般病态的杀机。并且身体力行过很多次（尽管他马上挽回了）。

**_他 爱 他。_ **

尼禄瞠目结舌。

然而此时的托妮跟他可不是一个频道，她的眼中闪过毫不掩饰的嘲讽，苦于言词的尼禄想拥她入怀，却发现自己动弹不得。

“那么，最后的机会。”托妮一挥手，两杯液体齐整排在尼禄面前，一杯红的，一杯蓝的。这时尼禄才发现，并不是开灯了，而是两人座下不知何时盘踞着一个巨大的魔法阵，明明是纯洁的白色却翻腾着令人胃底生寒的恶气。刚好把他俩囊括笼罩。不用说尼禄也能感到，有什么东西渗入了他的毛孔，侵蚀着他的意识。死神冰冷恶心的触手再次缠上他的每一神经和肌理，这该死的命运。

“蓝的是忘情水，红的是毒死过其它世界线的斯巴达的毒药。所以对我们也是有效的。”托妮咯咯直笑，“你跟我说，要么爱，要么死。不好意思，我不屑杀你。原因是什么你应该知道了——我只杀维吉尔。那么。”

“我的回答是——要么离开，要么死。”托妮可爱地眨眼，一如Dante孩子气的模样。“这就是我的答案。如果你不愿意的话，也可以。”托妮话音未落，尼禄就眼睁睁看着她的整只左手顷刻像被硫酸腐蚀到一般慢慢溶解直至虚无，在尼禄惨绝人寰的哀嚎下，最终熔点停在了她的肩部。尼禄抖着死掉般的瞳孔呆望她。哀恸，憎恨，绝望。最终汇聚成虚无的黑洞，仿佛要将她吸进去囚起来一般凝注她。

老实说，这眼神很不错，比想象的还来电。托妮在心底赞叹，幸好她身残志坚，不然就玩完了。

“这是召唤某个世界线你对付不了的新魔帝的契刻之印，用你的血做的。我珍惜地存了一个月呢。”托妮用舔人似的目光细细品尝着尼禄的绝望，意识深处仿佛响起冰层寸断的旋律，恶毒的快意带来无上的愉悦，滋润了她好像焦渴了一万年的心灵荒墟。她用尽全力才制住狂笑的冲动，那太失礼了。就像逞强的新娘，她得美丽到最后。“因为我是施术者，所以会优先献祭我。但是我将它与这两杯东西做了连接，只要献祭你的感情，或者你或我的血肉，新魔帝就过不来。如果你不选一个喝的话，我就只好牺牲了。毕竟我是你期待的救世主嘛，总不能看着生灵涂炭，你说是吧？”

“你有病吧……”尼禄怒骂道。

“你有药啊。”托妮恍若未闻地微笑着，把那两杯又往尼禄那边推了一点，“事不宜迟，你认命吧。”

托妮脸上那“你完了”的幸灾乐祸实在是很碍眼，可尼禄真的拿她一点办法也没有。

毕竟，先爱先输，他从来只能交出选择权。托妮可以选择爱他或不爱他，而他只能选择爱他或更爱他。这场比赛从一开始天秤就是歪的。

“如你所愿。”

尼禄终于累了。他闭上了眼，忆苦思甜……打从心底感到疲惫。这堵墙太高，无论他怎么攀，她总有办法隔绝他、逃离他。他的感情终究传达不到她的心里。算了，就这样吧，何必呢。他还有姬莉叶，还有但丁，他不会死。就让托妮揣着梦想中的 _真爱_ 一个人在青春里徜徉吧。

你无需救赎，我自以为是。山谷中的格桑花呀，我带不走*。

他攥住了那杯蓝色，才知道如果是顺应魔法阵相关的行动，他才能动。他可真他妈的周道。尼禄在心底嗤笑。

命运之际，他眼角捕捉到托妮眼中藏得极深的一丝兴奋。

心念一动，尼禄反手抓起红色一口闷，动作之快简直怕托妮反悔。如他所愿，耳边立时响起了托妮凄绝哀婉的尖叫。

“不行，你不能——”

尼禄定定地看着她，如释重负地笑出了声：“傻了吧？你给我记好，叫Nero的人是不会放过Dante的。你可以杀死我，但要我背叛自己，下辈子吧。下次做人坦率一点，承认自己需要爱并不会死的，Dante。”

…………

……

…

无边的黑暗中，他蓦然找回了自我。映入眼帘便是一张美丽动人的脸，他的神情缠绻无限，简直像是但丁……可是，那是Dante吗？不可能，Dante不会用这么柔软哀伤的神情望着他……那是属于维吉尔的……

Dante不住地抚玩他的头发……等下，他什么时候头发有这么长了。中长发？而且哪来的刘海？

这不是他魔人时的发型么，可是他很清晰地意识到，他没有变。那次变身只是短短维持了一瞬，还是被Dante气的。他照过湖水，魔人状态的他有一头飘逸的中长发。他觉得有点怪，但不知道是不是魔人形态魔力满溢的缘故，剪了也会瞬间秒长，他才放弃了。还好人形不会。

其实他曾有那么一刻觉得这发型意外挺骚气的，他希望Dante会喜欢，但是Dante好像嫌他的刘海很碍眼，算了。

此刻，Dante好像真的很稀罕一般以手作梳无不细致地为他顺毛，尼禄感觉自己的地位终于与Dante精心照料的那一缸子鱼齐平了，有点开心。

反正肯定是在做梦，那就大胆一点吧。

“我爱你，Dante。”他说。“我能吻你吗？”

“当然……以后都不用问。”Dante温柔地说着，捏过他的下巴就亲了起来。他的手跟着揉搓他的柔软……柔软？尼禄惊讶地发现，自己的胸变大了，不仅如此，他脖子以下完全不是自己的身体，而是一副女子的身躯。

害，果然是梦。尼禄迷糊地想，感觉却越来越真切。Dante把她推倒了。他简直热情过头了。不论是拥抱还是亲吻，尼禄再也没感到一丝违和。她几近窒息，却还想要他更粗暴对待。她巴不得就这样死在这温暖中。

Dante的舌头竟然是甜的啊……真诡异呢，明明是这么毒的男人……

“Nero……你真的很可爱。”Dante叹息着，尼禄瞳孔震颤，还未来得及发作，他低下头来狠狠咬破了她的胸；血的甜香飘散，Dante着迷地吮吸。比起以前Dante动情时的暴虐，这简直是求婚了呢。尼禄在过度的愉悦中扬起可爱的小酒窝，抚摸起Dante有些凌乱但美艳依旧的银发来。“Dante，好像婴儿一样呢。你才可爱。”

Dante抬起头来舔了舔唇，血唇欲滴，美不胜收；尼禄急忙去采撷那玫瑰花瓣，Dante却躲开了。尼禄一个着急，扑在了他身上。这人鬼畜一笑，猛然按住尼禄的腰，狠狠往下沉。

尼禄发出了一声短促的尖叫，Dante立刻以吻封缄，良久，他细细舔去她的泪。

“这是你要的，我给你了。”Dante歪头提醒她，“你得对我负责。”

尼禄锤他：“……这是我的台词吧！”他现在知道他并不是做梦了，哪个梦能疼成这。虽然不知道Dante怎么办到的，但他成了女人，这渣男还不打招呼把她强行开苞了是毋庸置疑的……妈的！想要直说能死啊，如果他说实话，搞不好自己也会同意啊！……好吧，他并没有自信知道了他们两情相悦还能忍住。毕竟“托妮”实在也太诱人了，不是凡人顶得住的等级啊。他一直觉得自己已经是超强了，每天回去都要想着她撸一发哎……

“在想什么？”Dante语气不善地眯起眼，身下的动作倒是分毫不减。他衣冠楚楚，却一脸凶孽；禁欲和扭曲交辉映趣的恶态过分迷人了。尼禄喜欢他为他动容的任何细节，耽迷地欣赏了一会，才默默地说实话：“我一直想上托妮呢……我可能是个人渣吧……你会嫌弃我吗？”

“没关系，我也是。”Dante吃吃地笑了，“至少我们是一对纯情的人渣，我们甘与痛苦为伍。然后现在，我们来享受它——宝宝，告诉我，背叛你的但丁有什么感觉？你会心痛吗？还是痛并快乐着？”

尼禄被这番话搞得热血沸腾，甬道情不自禁地绞紧了，成功把Dante逼出一声闷哼。苦闷又快乐的诡谲情绪让尼禄感觉自己像只被蛛网缠住的蛾子。

“那么你呢，背叛维吉尔爽吗？”尼禄回敬道，她的笑容充满了恶意，把Dante气笑了。他的攻击因而惩罚性的凶猛，尼禄也更受用，她毫不吝啬的甜腻春叫足以撩拨任何男人的神经。Dante目不转睛地盯着她红霞遍布的脸，苦涩和兴奋交辉映趣，倾碾他的心灵。那是一种全然不同的、把美好亲手推进深渊般的恶毒快乐。“你看看你，两天前还在自己男人身下说爱他永不变，这才多久呢，就在别人身下湿得像个婊子了。就你这谁都能上的小穴，你还好意思说爱我？”Dante一边这么说，一边像给小孩把尿一样的姿势把她抱起来，笔直地从身后一贯到底。他恶意地让她对着一面巨大的穿衣镜，好好欣赏自己被操的样子。

尼禄简直要羞死了，正像Dante说的，自己被操得颜面全无，血和淫水淌得到处都是，与她雪白的胴体构成过分辣眼的视觉侵略。这真是太过了，意识到自己像个女孩子一样被Dante夺走贞洁，她兴奋得一阵阵小高潮，再没有更爽的了。本来觉得自己成了妞肯定不能看，结果还挺香的。如果可以的话……她都想操自己了。

而且，镜子里的Dante眼中氤氲着风暴，就像……但丁在看着一样。

波浪起伏间，Dante在她耳边用过分性感的低音循循善诱道：“说啊，对着但丁再说一遍。说你是个公交车，只要是但丁都可以。”

“不要……你就饶了我吧。”尼禄被折磨得想哭了。他不说还好，镜子里的但丁盯着他的表情跟他吗要杀人一样，越看越真实了。他真的是身后的Dante吗？而且他越这么说，她就忍不住越兴奋。感觉就好像自己隔着一面玻璃在被强奸，到了兴头上还拽住侵犯她的人不让走；而她的老公正津津有味地观赏着她这幅臭不要脸的样子。

不要看啊……但丁……我真不是故意的……他妈的你年轻时这么带劲谁顶得住啊。望着镜子里仿佛在鄙视自己的但丁，尼禄想给他一个安慰的吻，她刚凑近镜子，Dante就毫不留情地把她的头掰过来，咬破她的唇，凶恶地瞪她。“嘿，女人，想什么呢。你以为你还回得去吗？你得给我生孩子，把你那婊子穴玩到两个但丁都塞得进去我才会放你走。然后我会去找别的Nero baby。在那之前，你只能看着我。”

身下的呵责仿佛永无止境，甚至感觉体内的Dante还更烫、更大了。他是认真的？我不好使了他就真的会去找……不，他可是斯巴达家的子嗣，才不会这么容易坏咧……尼禄哆嗦着唇齿，挽留般夹紧他。“你这个渣男……我真的去找但丁也没关系吗？”

“对着镜子再说一遍啊，说爱我。”Dante舔着他敏感的耳后，恶劣地诱哄道。“或者你要我去别的世界请三四个但丁一起来请你说？”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！……妈的……公交车的爱你要吗？”

Dante大笑着搂住她：“这就够了，你承认就行了。我们果然是天生一对。”

END

补充说明：

*山谷中的格桑花，取意为王力宏《心中的日月》一歌。

*忘情水是真正的毒药，所谓的毒药是性转水。

*但丁（4代）失踪时38岁，尼禄20。尼禄并不知道但丁的实际年龄，之所以真情实感地说41，是因为他能想到的也就克雷多的年龄。当时这么说是为了调戏Dante，以及强调自己和但丁的关系以取得信任。巧的是，乱入到这个世界和主世界尼禄早有一腿的但丁（五代形象）刚好是41。

*文中最初的维吉尔，Dante心心念念的“The one”即《辣手情人》一文中的维吉尔，他的世界是所有平行世界中时间最慢的，Dante过了两百多年他那边才过了五年。因此维吉尔还惦记着自己这个落单的弟弟，心里以为他也就30出头，并且仍执着于开发兽首的计划。苦于自己的弟弟和翠西都不省心，维吉尔不会在没把握的情况下抛家弃弟跳世界。

后记：

感谢您看到这里。能陪我到这里的都是神真的哈哈哈哈这么蛋疼不知所云恶趣味的玩意儿您居然耐心看完了真是非常感谢。这篇真的有很多想说的，奈何笔力有限，表达得似是而非真是非常抱歉。最初我只是脑出第一章，想写写单恋的尼禄和黑D互撩什么的，写完就跑的。结果我也没想到后来剧情飞到了这里，居然还能完结，甚至我还想出了两篇番外（我都被自己雷笑了）。

我想借此谈谈人设，这篇我真的脑了很多。最初的框架自然是游戏2人狠话不多满口die神似维吉尔的2D，配合官2小说宣称非人道主义，就算恶魔附身到婴孩身上也照杀不误；到了平行世界与自己为敌的翠西也一边调戏一边乱刀砍死，平时却一派天真可爱的酷男孩3D。然后细节上还参考了《鬼畜眼镜》的佐伯克哉和《蝶之毒华之锁》的真岛芳树。写出来以后发觉甚至还有点《秀逗魔道士》杰洛士的感觉（不过因为我这文不干正事，这些大佬们的闪光点都没输出多少嘤嘤）。而最初的最初，人设的雏形真的只是无机崇拜的沙雕图“沾到披萨酱了”狂擦叛逆的纯情又精致洁癖5D。当时我就感到很有趣，想着如果但丁变得纯情又精致？……事实证明他就会变成维吉尔哈哈哈哈（天啊我是怎么把这些东西糅合成一个人的2333我好腻害）。最后，灵魂碎片梗是后来加的，致敬NaturalEvil女士《赤色寒冬》的二重身黑D，那篇文真的很棒！毒性强烈后劲无穷细节炸裂强推！就是当时我忍不住孩子气地想“要是二重身是但丁的恶魔面多好啊，好心疼尼禄呜呜”（虽然知道重点不是这个可是最后也不发点糖我真的被虐到头掉）于是我就真的拿但丁的恶魔面来搞了（望天）……虽然我玩得不咋地……

至于为什么这篇文最后会性转，因为我被JO圈徐伦女A男O图洗脑了，就想玩一次……加上剧情真的不削没法HE，各种原因，最后就成这样了=。=结果差点整出水仙D和DN逆啊啊我错了，我不吃啊！改名没别的意思，是为了强调视觉是个大美女，我爱美女！托妮和Dante其实还是有差别的，番外会说…一定要说的话，Dante病名偏维吉尔，托妮病名为尼禄……吧？

有人说看不懂，我本来想写个剧情概要，但发现没法整出来，因为简单地说整个剧情都非常的幼稚和薄弱，全部用感情填的。实在没法拆出来干巴巴地说。这边的建议是多看几遍哦亲！实在不懂你再跟我讨论，我可以解释。但如果你丢下一句全都不懂就跑，那我……只能自闭了嘤嘤。总之这就是个一念成魔，一念成佛的故事吧。


	15. 番1·与你共谱这爱之螺旋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：Die Sehnsucht in mir，歌手名：Lacrimosa，专辑名：Sehnsucht
> 
> 有短小的r18g和冰恋情节 慎

[序]

恶魔Dante。鲜少人知的恶魔斯巴达与人类之子，由传奇恶魔猎人但丁99%的恶魔面和1%的人性面构成。

此时距他41岁时用挚爱的兄长留下的阎魔刀切开自己，并把发了狂的99%人类面连同自己99.9%的噩梦封进兽首，已过百年。

“最开始的时候，真的是因为爱啊……”

转着画笔，对着一张精心完成的鲜血淋漓、佐以各色鲜花配菜的《爱人的头颅》，旁边用Q版字体贴地画了调料和烹饪步骤。Dante无辜地眨着眼。

“中间我不记得发生什么了，可能人性里贪得无厌的基因使然，特别是想象力越丰富的，玩得多了，阈值自然会提高的吧。你去问问那些热衷R18G的文手或画手，甚至以车祸视频为xp的剪辑手啊。普通的恶趣味我们硬不起来了，这是谁的错呢？”

“我不过是犯了大部分的人都会犯的罪而已。大家只是因为没有能力才做不到我这步，不是吗？如果一个人，能够拦住他，约束他，需要他的人都不在了，他要怎么能够抑止自己渴求的本能呢？尤其你深爱的东西取之不竭，没法拒绝你，只能像只扯线木偶任你摆布？”

那万人之上的感觉，不香吗？

“对不起，听起来像是为自己开脱。这是我人性的缺陷，多少我还是会为此所困。我认为这很美。虽然，我只是看着他一次一次地死去。这痛苦让我感到……自我感动，别无二致的、热烈的真爱。”

我甘之如殆。

[1]

“我这辈子最大的错误，就是生而为人。如果我没有生而为人，我爸就不会失去力量而出走，妈就不会死；如果我妈不会死，我哥也就不会沉迷力量失去自我，他也就不会死；如果他没有死，但丁就不会死。他要睡就睡吧，还留下一枚硬币大小的人类灵魂做劳什子纪念，监视我什么的（啧，恶心的恋母情结作怪），导致了我的诞生。”

“因为我是个半吊子，所以我除了记得自己是人类方，坚守大方向；大部分时候，我忠于欲望，并不折手段。因为我没有太多感情，也没有什么目的（噢但丁还是有的，但我无法理解他的目的，所以有些消极怠工）所以我为了创建独属于我的人设，尝试做了很多普通人认为绝对是劳模担当的事。”

我有很多名字和身份，现今人类所有的证书我都考了个遍，所有的职业我都出于好玩掺过一脚。我认为最有挑战的就是幼师以及驾校老师。老实说，感觉体会了一把做老妈的感觉，我竟然忍住没把他们灭了真是此生最大的成就。有时候真的找不到恶魔杀，魔界生得太慢了，来来去去只有一些蛆虫清理，还一闻到我的气息就跑得没影儿；导致我的杀欲大部分时候得不到发泄，也不想搞死无辜的女孩子，导致我时不时就要去找些墓园的工作。祭司不缺的时候，清洁工我也会做，就为了能每天看两眼死人冷静冷静。提醒自己碾死虫子一点用都没有，隔靴挠痒只会越来越痒。至少也要挑对象吧。后来我找到了兽首，去别的世界线旅游。当斯巴达站在恶魔方时，我获取他的信任，当上了魔王。虽然后来因为实在太无聊，把他们连同我的冒牌父亲全灭了。

……直到后来，我遇见了，维吉尔。

[2]

“跟你打个商量，只要你想像我是你的但丁，并且对我笑一笑——不带歧视的，我就给你个痛快怎么样？你不会连这么简单的要求都听不懂了吧？”

Dante抱着只剩下一个头的维吉尔，在他耳边温柔地蛊惑道。

“反正就算你带着怨气被我杀死，也会变成魔具为我所用的。以你目前的状态，也没法自爆毁掉自己的魔核保住你可爱的自尊。如果你施舍给我一点爱，我保证留着你的头；这样你就不会死后继续被我利用了，很划算吧。我是你，我就会答应哦。”

“愿意的话你就眨三下。”Dante觉得差不多够了，他期待地看着他。

维吉尔的嘴角始终噙着一抹不知所谓的冷笑，听了这话，他的眼球滴溜溜转了转，直到翻成一个完整的白眼。

然后他就不动了。

任凭Dante用玫瑰插满了这头颅，鲜血放满了浴池，Dante穿戴整齐地泡在“哥哥”的血液里，呼吸着他的气息，抚摸着他的银发，一遍又一遍地叫他的名字，维吉尔再也没有一丝反应。Dante用尽办法试图把他的眼睛掰回来，没有用。他用魔力再次刺激他的神经，却发现维吉尔控制着仅剩的魔力把自己的眼球捏爆了，且只捏了一半。但是眼神经足够坏死，根本不可能翻回来。

他知道Dante想要什么。方案。全部。

“啊——”Dante心疼地叫起来，“我的花瓶啊……”

他痛苦地闭上眼，黑色的魔力蓄势已久，瞬间就吞噬了维吉尔的头颅。裹挟着那蓝色的灵魂封进了阎魔刀。

[3]

“你把红墓市移为了平地，那是我佣兵时期的据点。我的搭档、女友、朋友，和妈妈一样的祖母，全都被你杀了。然后你跟我说，我们该做一个了结。尽管我不知道，这跟他们有什么关系……哦，对，先精神打击我，你就拨得头筹。你总是在这种地方特别会，就跟你小时候偷偷虐杀我捡回来的仓鼠一样。”

“行吧，你赢了，你终于把我变成你，满足你的水仙情节了。可是你既赔不了我家人，也不愿意留下来。”

“你想被我杀死吗？你想被我所爱吗？你讨厌被人世牵绊的我，想我只追逐你，只能望着你的背影，被你困一辈子吗？”

“到此为止了维吉尔，我不是你的玩具啊。”

维吉尔不会输，只是维吉尔不想赢。

一如他在塔顶借杀弟之由行开魔人之实。

他杀了弟弟的心，弟弟就会成为弑兄者，这个世上再也没什么能困住他。他永远不必担心自己力量不足，让当年的悲剧重演。

但丁不能成为母亲，但可以成为维吉尔。这个世上，只有连弟弟也下得去手的维吉尔，才是无敌的。“维吉尔”不需要支撑，“维吉尔”只需要存在着，让所有人闻风丧胆就够了。维吉尔下地狱去寻求力量，最终迫得但丁一步步跟他成长——他太了解但丁，知道只有这种方式，才能真正拯救他。因为他的弟弟是个举世无双的懒蛋。如果他不看着他，不离开他，但丁是不会长大的。

至于但丁的快乐，不在他的考虑范围内。

维吉尔自己开心就行了。他耽溺力量。他耽溺将但丁塑造成最强大的杀器。他是悲惨的艺术家，但他甘之如殆。

但丁很美丽，但丁是最好的材料，他散发着和自己一样的气息，他的存在即是我的存在。

我会赢的。我会成为你的磨刀石，我会成为母亲，塑造你，救赎你。你将重获新生，你会成为弑杀新魔帝的传奇、救世主——你会成为爸爸。

你是我唯一也是最后的作品，我深以为傲。

让我们谱写完这爱的诗章。但丁。

维吉尔的表情愈发病态，那双眼里却焕发着动人心魄的温柔。

“我不会道歉的，Dante。强壮起来吧。想要解决问题，只靠一张嘴是不够的。”

[4]

当着维吉尔的面，Dante把但丁活剥了皮。

200多天来在各种人类发明的非人酷刑下一直苦苦支撑，就是当着但丁的面被恶魔轮爆又撕碎吃掉，最后变成排泄物出来，Dante往排泄物上滴血让他再生，这种无限鬼畜的循环下也没有丝毫屈服意志的维吉尔终于崩溃了，他颤巍巍地朝两个弟弟伸出手去：

“I……love……”

两个但丁霎时屏住了呼吸。变成了一坨无法分辨的肉块的但丁双眼暴突，满眼不可置信；一直波澜不惊的Dante脸上亦燃起了狂热的希望。

像是命运的玩笑，亦或是大魔王的报复。最后一个音节被风刮走，维吉尔的双目在此刻失去了光辉。很快连灰烬也没有剩下。

他留不住他，他们都是。

受此刺激，被无数次杀掉，已经没有魔力修复皮肉的但丁依旧站了起来，然后毫无悬念地倒在了Dante的刀下。前者跪在维吉尔消失的地方，脸上慢慢泛起不可言说的释怀和安宁，后者则低垂着头，没有半点胜者该有的狂气。

最后，Dante换维吉尔的阎魔刀给了他致命一击。

“就这样，也挺好。四舍五入等于被维吉尔杀死……”但丁想着，阎魔刀的光芒安抚般在他视界中闪耀，他目含光彩地安息了……

“我只是想让他坦白，阻止这诅咒的螺旋——我这样的人渣有一个就够了。”仿佛被钢琴调教出来的手指搭在咖啡杯上，Dante的神色介于悠闲和遗憾之间。“没想到每一个维吉尔都这么固执，无论如何也不愿意做个人支撑他的弟弟；而是一再坚持他自我良好的长子作派，一心给但丁筑造错误的信仰。虽说想要什么必须舍弃什么，但维吉尔大可不必。他却习惯地狱，无法留在天堂。他永不愿被‘软弱’束缚，也奋力切掉捆住斯巴达家所有的枷锁，包括他自己。真可惜，那次就差一点点……至于但丁嘛…不是我想杀他，而是他希望如此。我只是成全他。”

整个过程，他的表情像是津津有味追着一篇立意有趣的小说，最后明显方向跑偏变得一点都不可爱；看完只让人觉得毫无意义甚至自己是傻逼。

他正在给翠西讲故事。对方也是恶魔，毫无人伦，眯着眼听得陶醉。

“该死，维吉尔还缺女朋友吗？我想要被他囚禁……”

Dante翻了个白眼。

[5]

在听了几十个过程和立意差不多的故事后，翠西终于打了个呵欠。Dante回忆着维吉尔的一颦一笑，倒是不知疲倦。翠西打断了他。“维吉尔的想法，是你想像的吧？故事编得不错啊，Dante……你最近停留在这，也不怎么积极找你丢失的兽首，只是等着尼禄联系你。你是不是想要结束了？”

Dante沉默了好一会，就在翠西以为他不会回答了，一朵花在她眼前蓦然盛开，过于纯净。一如但丁的招牌微笑。“如果我告诉你，这个世界的但丁，我早就找到并杀掉了，为了可能会出现的维吉尔。你会怎么做？”

翠西僵住了，而后摇了摇头。

“不要考验我，Dante。如果但丁死在我面前，我可能会忍不住去救；但如果他已经死了，我不会做毫无意义的挣扎。复仇这种事太累了，我不想干。”

“你很明白我想听什么。”Dante撇撇嘴，“你是不是把我当成维吉尔了。”

“听你的口气，在你的世界我和维吉尔有过一腿哦？一股酸臭味，你是吃我的醋还是维吉尔的醋呢？”

“……老天啊，别这样。尼禄会杀了我的。”Dante苦笑着摇头，口气却不是那么要紧的。

翠西咯咯直笑，很快，她敛了脸色，美眸闪现锐气。

“Dante，你我本是恶魔，顺从本能的嗜虐欲，就像人类对吃肉的执着一样自然，我不会责怪你。但是……至少要有目的和挑选对象。为你自己着想。如果你还想利用但丁的人性面遗留的情感去好好享受艺术，你就一定要坚守底线。否则有一天，你的草莓圣代也会变苦的。”

“哇哦，这是老妈的教诲吗？我是不是应该……感动一下？”Dante歪着头。

“赌一把吧，和尼禄。就当这是个游戏。”翠西引诱他。

“看在老妈的面子上……怎么赌？”

“选择。如果尼禄选择了但丁，你赢了；你可以杀了他……反正得不到你就想毁掉吧。这种感觉我懂的。”翠西的目光瞬间遥远而阴暗。哇哦，这个但丁果然也欠情债呢。太可怕咯。

“但如果他选择了你，你就放过维吉尔吧。Dante，你的哥哥已经死了，就算你改变了其它世界线的命运，那也救不了你自己。就算其它维吉尔出轨，你短暂偷得时光，那也不属于你。你只会恨他沾污你哥的脸和名字，又产生新的不满纵容你的魔性，同时也是与自己的人性为敌。你会受伤的。只要你还是但丁的一部分，你就永远无法摆脱。你没发现吗，你所做的一切，根本只是在一遍遍质问他……”

“闭嘴！”Dante终于还是没忍住，发出了一声不像他，他甚至都不明白的咆哮。然后露出懊恼悔恨的神色，扶住自己那一丝人性面突然爆发的情感导致过热阵痛的脑袋，压下性子颤声道。“拜托，不要说。”

不多一会，他开始颤抖。他把肩膀抖得像孔雀梳尾巴，甚至笑出泪花。“啊，翠西，你确定要赌这个？你一定会输的。尼禄决不会选择我。这笑话真的不好笑。”

翠西站起来，居高临下地睨视他。逆光在她半张脸上打出晦暗不明的光影，使她看起来像个被恶魔附身的天使。“不试试怎么知道呢？……你就没有想过，也许维吉尔只是无法爱上他自己，看到你这张脸，他就感到苦涩和鞭策呢？毕竟当哥的以为你早就死了……只是你不懂他的温柔。”

为什么不是他的温柔太难懂了？

翠西想过的，他早就想过。他给维吉尔找的借口可能和他吃过的披萨一样多。但是没有一个决定性证据。他了解维吉尔的固执和傲慢，但哪怕是用极端手段，维吉尔连骗他也不屑；他宁可和自己弟弟一起变成泡沫，也不肯说一句爱来拯救他们，释放他们。这还不够说明问题吗？他甚至怀疑最初的维吉尔根本只是自己承受不住臆想出来的自我安慰。他从未存在。

“可你说的也只是也许，就像我的童话故事一样虚伪。”Dante皮笑肉不笑地总结，却心口不一地，任一把阎魔刀从他身心里脱逃，示威般漂浮在他跟前。他凝睇着它冰冷的光，一如维吉尔冷淡的眼。

——“妈妈”也认同他的童话故事，这可能是真的吗？维吉尔？

Dante睁大了眼睛。

前所未有的，阎魔刀传来了不可思议的温暖，Dante感受到一阵鼓舞。

如果尼禄选择我，你就承认我？！

……他是不是可以理解为，如果维吉尔的儿子能够爱上这样的他，维吉尔会因为不甘落后，从而选择原谅他，接受他了呢。

阎魔刀挑衅般地闪耀着，Dante笑了，像个孩子。

“嗯，约好了。如果我赢了，这次你要真的带走我哦…哥哥”


	16. 番2·不再痛苦，他们不再痛苦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲名：Last Soul On Earth，歌手名：Miriam Bryant，专辑名：Raised in Rain
> 
> 前情提要：尼禄剪了头发不像维吉尔了引起Dante体内的人性面狂怒，为救尼禄D自切丢弃力量和人性面，自切后出来的少女托妮发现自己是喜欢尼禄的，回来表白时在自家大门口撞见乱入的5D和自己尼禄滚在一起，托妮狂怒，打算使用美人计将两人毒杀，最后5D无意中抖出最初的维吉尔的消息，一杯咖啡无意中拯救了世界 托妮释怀即将消失 被5D一个老王灵魂硬币按住走不了 托妮无法原谅他们 又无法逃脱尼禄 事情开始陷入僵局……【好了不要吐槽了- -以后尽量不搞这种鬼剧情 没大纲的文真的不能写啊岂可修……

尼禄一觉醒来，只感到自己的直觉不依不饶在催他什么，于是反射性摸了摸床边——理所当然的，触手一片冰凉，一如既往。那温度比外边的雪地还烫人。他惊醒了。屏神静气，隔着门板探查了一圈，长舒了一口气——这便是日常操作了。

尼禄眯起眼让魔人视觉极限发挥，越过黑暗和门缝，托妮幽魂般的身影隐于黑暗中，那比夜更黑。幸好她银色的发丝像救世主一般驱散了尼禄的不安。托妮有失眠的习惯，不管尼禄怎么努力都没法把她留到天亮。不知何时，她醒来就会伏案低首埋在自己文艺的世界，像是什么心脏和未来的命运捏在审判者们手心的应考学生。

一股陌生在心里叫嚣，十二年来尼禄从未适应，这股不适从刚开始的怜惜乃至如今的厌烦，让他体内的施虐欲蠢蠢欲动。他害怕地攥住拳，烦恼地睡回他已然破灭的回笼觉。

尼禄觉得，那一点也不Dante。

**

看到被放倒在宾馆里的但丁，尼禄很难说是头大还是兴奋更多一些。

“注意时间，三个小时后我来接人。好好享用。剩下一滴后果自负。”

托妮笑眯眯地让开她玲珑有致的身材，天啊她竟然穿吊带，尼禄光是想象她被但丁占了多少便宜就硬得不行了。虽然本垒大概是没有的——托妮都没给他碰过女体，别提是她灵魂本源的但丁了。

“……倒是会有什么后果呀。”尼禄挠了挠头，一把搂住她，跟半推半就的她讨了个吻。安慰？奖励？或者两者兼之。

“我好歹也是个女孩子。”托妮眨眨眼，“如果你勾起但丁的欲望又不弄干净……”

“啊——啊，我知道啦。知道啦。”所以说不要做这种事啊！我并不是非要不可！

当然，也没有拒绝的理由就是了。

尼禄的眼神飘摇地望着托妮远去的倩影，陌生的阴影继续在他心尖残忍地蹦迪。疼痛蔓延开，他几乎控制不住想要破开她的身体，看看里面是否关着一个臭着脸咒骂这一切的Dante。

自那以后已经过了十二年了，我已经惨被大叔，对着年轻时的照片也会暗自长吁短叹那种。而托妮，她的时间好像停止了一样，还是那副红唇依旧，美丽动人的模样。

自那天以后我们心照不宣地达成了某种协议，不久后托妮启动了已经与我融合的兽首，我们抛下一切，开展了新的旅途。尽管对不起很多人，但一想到我必须要去找回我的但丁，姬莉叶也理解的，那点罪恶感瞬间不值一提了。

“托妮，如果你是想摆脱我，大可不必。就算找回但丁，我对你也没有要放手的意思。”

我不明白托妮为什么这么做，于是我曾这样说。

“想多了，我只是怕你坏我好事。”

很快，尼禄知道她啥意思了。

她，当着他面打电话给另一个尼禄。正如她所言，尼禄不顶事了她就会去找其它代替品。

Dante有着把所有惊悚片变为笑话，最后让人原地爆炸的能力。托妮继承了他的所有缺点不说，还增添了一些奇怪的东西。

一开始尼禄是拒绝的，直到托妮不知道用了什么方法，把但丁放倒在宾馆，发信息叫他过去。

她甚至贴心地给尼禄留下了各种玩具，挥挥手不带走一丝云彩。回来时，尼禄能嗅到她身上酒足饭饱的餍足，那气氛和他们事后差不多。

硬要说的话，托妮整个人像是肥了一圈（实际上没有），油光水滑的双眼和肌肤，好像从年轻的尼禄身上吸收了青春的抛瓦一样。

他年轻时有这么劲吗？还是jk身祖母心的托妮更喜欢年轻人呢。尼禄郁闷地想。给他个机会，他觉得他还能抢救一下的啊。

不过回到他们的床，当托妮变回Dante的时候，对他还是态度不变，很恶劣并且投入就是了。尼禄爱死这个了，没有这个，尼禄觉得，他的大男子主义很难忍受托妮的行为。

她是个女孩子啊，一想到她不肯给他，却有可能把处女便宜给其它尼禄；一股无能狂怒就捶打着尼禄，让他晚上榨Dante的时候更疯狂。

Dante总是喜欢看别人为他发疯。那家伙是个让人无法拒绝的人渣。

尼禄抚摸着床上躺着的叔但丁的脸，老脸上泛起了年轻时憨厚的微笑。

“叔叔……向你的维吉尔致歉，但我无法拒绝这个。”

这个世界的但丁有维吉尔。托妮有很多奇奇怪怪的魔具，其中包含一颗红色的苹果，像巫女的魔法杖一样好用，它能够制造出幻境。虽然以托妮现在的魔力大概斗不过维吉尔，但拖住几个小时还是不成问题的。

那几个小时足够托妮绿了维吉尔，还玩他儿子。

说起来，维吉尔长得并不像他，他怎么看都不像，却觉得维吉尔某些地方和Dante很像，导致他对他产生了很微妙的好感。在哪里见过？总觉得他的声音很熟悉。但他确定，他没见过他（真不知道Dante为什么觉得他们像呢）。

哦，维吉尔好像是尼禄的父亲。

那跟他无关。他只有但丁这个叔叔，他的世界里可没有父亲。

——时过境迁，尼禄已经忘了阎魔刀觉醒的时候跟他灵魂对话、并认可他的那个影子了。

**

“你真的是未来的但丁？”

时年23的Nero风华正茂，面容如奶油丝滑没有一丝皱褶，连寸头仿佛都冒着青春的光环，亮得人睁不开眼。衣着不似记忆中破烂，想是经过维吉尔的调教，风格和那位有点像。是贵族学生风，金丝边黑衬衫配那头利落的银发和对恶魔猎人来说过分白皙的肤色，显得气质高贵。

Nero局促不安的神色和他不时扯领扯袖的小动作，证实他不大喜欢这身派头也不习惯。是为了这场约会特地打扮呢，真是好孩子。

“嗯。Nero的事我全都知道哦。你可以随便问。”

Dante优雅地抿了一口咖啡，歪头，神色慵懒又不油腻，一股像是但丁又比其更内敛的锋芒隐隐绰绰，显得可靠又危险——这很钓，没有人能抗拒对他的好奇心，尤其是Nero。

“……全部？那我跟姬莉叶的事，你知道多少？……更深一些的？”Nero歪头，眼中闪过怪诞的调侃。

“你确定要我说出来？”Dante挑眉，咂咂嘴。“这不太好吧。我每次试图跟你谈这个，你就要生气。怎么就想开了？”

“……你知道什么呢？”Nero危险地眯起眼，“说到底，你到底为什么要约我？如果你全都知道，你就不该约我。总不会未来维吉尔翘了，你寂寞难耐，回来看到他又触景伤情，就找我凑合吧？”

Dante眨眨眼，慢慢露出一个苦笑：“……哇，你真是神预言。我一直在想，后悔药能不能吃呢。”

“……所以，是我想的那个意思。”Nero没有问多余的，如果维吉尔注定要翘，但丁都无法阻止的话，他更派不上什么用。他只在乎现在，这个Dante的目的。

“是的，所以，你愿意吗？”Dante微笑道。

结局没有任何意外，Nero就这么跟着Dante进了酒店，开了房，进门Dante抓过玄关装饰柜处不知何时备好的高脚杯，含下一口红酒就封入Nero娇美的唇齿里，香味四溢，这是一个信号，拥吻，脱衣……水到渠成。

叫Nero的是不会拒绝但丁的。不管是哪个但丁。

他们搞得很疯狂，衣服被扯烂了，Nero被操透了，床单被弄脏了，甚至床都塌了，Nero还骑在他身上不依不饶。

坠落之前，他还牢牢抓着Dante，像是溺水之人唯一的依仗。

“抱歉，Kid……反正你对着姬莉叶又硬不起来，这世界的但丁眼里也没有你，你很痛苦吧。就让我带走你吧。”

Qliphoth果实 一转，幻境退却。托妮坐在那里，裙摆床榻染满成年人致死量的鲜血。裙摆隐约间，狰狞的凸起物彰显存在——某种巨型恶魔的犬牙做的，明显是观赏用情趣内裤。也就是说，实际上带给Nero快感的，是真正的利器。被这样的东西撑开Nero没有感觉？下一秒答案立时揭晓。托妮把剩下的酒喝完，顺手割下自己一根手指放在嘴里嚼了起来，眉头都不皱一下——那大概是某种将痛觉扭曲成快感的恶魔之物吧。

只要Nero醒不过来，他便不会痛苦了。

**

“你好，朝圣者。”Dante用招财猫的手势向托妮招了招，看起来像是在逗猫。“找我有什么事呢？”

“我来与你做个交易，如果你不满意马上可以处决我。”托妮说着，左手成拳向下朝他伸去。Dante张开手心，凉凉的什么东西落下，他下意识以为是糖果，笑容僵住，硬币已渗入手心消失不见，Dante夸张地深呼吸一口，“WOW”了一声，苦笑着摇了摇头。

“这块点心味道不错。我好久没吃到这么赞的东西了。好吧，说说看，你想要什么？寿命？独立人权？”

托妮定定地望着他，良久，才吐出话来。“可以问你个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“我是谁？”

“好问题……但是一般问出这种问题，自己就有答案。我不想打碎你的梦，我想听故事。如果你的答案很有趣，我便会让你的答案永存，他就是所谓的 **真相。** 你认为如何？”

“我是但丁，我爱着维吉尔，我杀了他；我是维吉尔，我爱但丁，我要杀了他；我什么也不是，我爱尼禄，我杀了他……母亲其实是父亲杀死的，因为他爱她，爱到只有这样才有安全感，然后他就殉情了，是不是这样？斯巴达家的人，我们的半魔基因中铭刻诅咒，命运的红绳尽头只有死亡……是不是这样？”托妮急促地呼吸着，她眼中有泪，信仰崩塌和巨大的恐慌几乎让她承受不住，“拜托告诉我……”我不是怪物，我们不是怪物，只是 **XP有点奇怪** 而已！！

“如果答案不是这样呢？”Dante眼中闪过诡谲的笑意。

托妮颤抖着捂住脸，Dante以为她那残余的灵魂之火总算支撑不住，要化灰泯灭了，那烛火却猛然摇动起来，绽发出前所未有的光彩，从未如此闪耀。

那一瞬间，所有的人性从她脸上消失了。

托妮露出了一个轻慢的，既有些有趣又有些不屑的表情。那跟Dante完全重叠了。

“人类真有趣，创造了真爱这个概念，以各种自我感动的定义来取悦自己，说服自己撑下去……然后一旦真相破灭，发现只有自己在梦中陶醉，又痛恨这个世界欺骗自己……像是曾经的我一样。”

“我不允许自己这样愚蠢，以两个人的梦为基底太脆弱，挂在别人身上的爱更是愚不可及自找死路。只有自己的世界万无一失。 **一个人的恋爱才是最完美最安全的。** 所以我的自救就是把所爱所欲杀了一遍又一遍。事实证明，所谓的真爱是 _无穷无尽_ 的。无论以什么形式。它总会归来。如果可以选，为什么不选择最安全的方法？杀了就不会失去了！毁掉就不怕逃离了！！”托妮最后几乎是狂热地吼道，她兴奋得手都在抖，她手上的叛逆也跟着她一起狂欢般闪光，像是刽子手开始了他的表演。

“让我们为人渣的自我修养鼓掌。”Dante笑了笑，真的像国家领导人那样零落而郑重地拍了几下。

“可你也只是在自我感动啊，得不到普通人的幸福，所以自己创造了一套来满足自己，不是吗？”Dante无情地评价道。他知道说什么可以支撑她，但他不会说的。

“啊，你的意见其实不重要。”托妮冷静下来了，她摆摆手，“我想说的就这么多。我已不再痛苦，更不需要向你索求什么。交易……已经不重要了。我想要的，我自己会拿。只要我想，我爱的人必定会与我同在……他们拒绝不了我。我是无敌的。 **我是他们的主宰，我是他们的神** 。”托妮脸上满是幸福，慈祥的神光降临在她身上，她看上去像个真正的天使了。“Dante，我只是想，你或许会理解——维吉尔也是那样想的吧？他比我先明白， **他真是了不起** 。”

“当然。不然我为什么在这？”Dante终于笑了起来，这次是真心的。“回来吧，我的灵魂。自己跟自己下棋，场面很难堪啊。”

托妮终于想起了一切，眼前的Dante不是她以为的她失散重组的人性面和力量，而是她的主魂，母体。兆亿光年的资讯与记忆顷刻渗入她的脑海，所有模糊的知识或概念都像神经网络一样瞬间链接，那是一种难以言喻的，重获新生般的感动。仿佛与之交换，现有的情感和记忆便如云雾一般越来越清淡、稀薄，直至无影无踪。最后，这个虚假的，为了消遣而存在的身体便化作一道光没入了Dante体内。她成了他。或者说，她回归了他。从他们思想共鸣的那一刻。

“喂，小小维，躲了我两百年了，差不多够了吧？你输了，给我滚出来吧~”Dante对着虚空道。

小小维刹那闪现，坐在了Dante的手臂上。他真的是很小一只，只比猫咪大两圈这样。

那分明是维吉尔的幼年，只是那双眼和那沉冰一般虚无的气质，他像是活了一万年（恐怕不是“像是”）。

“分明是平手。”维吉尔不快地说，“我们赌的是你这片碎屑他最后会做神还是做人，他是又成了人又悟了神。而且如果不是我回应他，你根本不打算见他不是吗？你知道自己要败了。”

“我才不是怕输呢。”Dante撅起嘴，“就让她当人不好吗，我本来打算让她自生自灭死在某个尼禄手上，然后把她的魂魄塞进姬莉叶体内，这样我们就可以继续赌下一场啊——你瞧。如果尼禄爱她，这算是他无法违抗Dante的灵魂呢，还是背叛了Dante呢？这不又是一个先有鸡还是先有蛋的驳论吗？而且托妮会让事情变得无法收场的。我觉得很有趣啊。”

“……”维吉尔开始思索着这个计划的可行性。

没办法，万物之母只有他俩，年年兆兆日复一日，实在太无聊了。其它神不是没有，但他们等级低太多，无法到达他们的次元，甚至还会受他们的意念摆布。不管是兄弟打架还是不停地创造世界，编故事，再好玩也是有尽头的（一般但丁负责善，而维吉尔负责恶或者互相搞事）。后来再也编不出什么有意思的，干脆把自己的灵魂碎屑抖下宇宙，任他们自己发展。看看在不同的环境下，他们天生超脱人世的神识是否会给那个世界带来什么新故事。

托妮不会是唯一一个，也不会是最后。

听起来像可怜的试管婴儿，但神无怜悯。大家都懂的。

**

托妮消失了，正常操作。不如说她真的消失了尼禄反而松了一口气。她的出现本就是个错误，尼禄甚至怀疑因为他留下她，上帝才惩罚他不让他的但丁回来。尼禄开始渴望另一个但丁，越来越渴望。

总之，尼禄并没有多大改变，依旧该干嘛干嘛，时不时去旅行，反正能见到但丁，蹭个饭也好。

托妮每隔一个月都会来信，信上并没有说她的近况，而是给他的情书。文辞温柔清淡，又情意绵绵。像是姬莉叶。

实际上，这些信完全是姬莉叶写的，要不也是托妮模仿姬莉叶的口吻写的。太刻意了，太不Dante了，以托妮的个性，尼禄完全有理由相信她就是故意的。

想象着托妮多少个夜晚睡不着，就抄姬莉叶的来信，完了还故意不烧干净让他打扫，让他发现只字片语，狼狈地从灰烬里挑挑拣拣（也抢救不到几行字）。真的有够恶趣味的。

她倒是允许他给她寄明信片，后来尼禄根本收不到姬莉叶的信，他抢不过不睡觉整天盯着信箱的托妮，干脆也不寄了，但他发现托妮还是会以他的名义寄去。他懒得管。

……截止至今他已经收到36封了。

托妮怀着什么心情去抄姬莉叶给他的情书呢，又是以什么恶意递给他，让他跟她一样辛苦呢。这样自虐和虐待他会让她兴奋吗？她想让他一辈子揣测着她的心思辗转难眠吗？这也太变态和疯狂了……尼禄有时候感到难以理喻，但同时，他兴奋了。想像着Dante和托妮一起踩他的场景，他欢快地撸了一发，嘴里嘀咕着“但尼”之类的字眼顺利进入梦乡。

梦里，姬莉叶露出托妮般的坏笑，灵魂拷问他是想死还是想要我。

我选择死亡。尼禄翻了个白眼。

说明：

*原本的交易，托妮把召唤来的Dante当成是自己抛弃的力量和人性面，本来是想请求Dante看在她杀了和维吉尔数量等同的尼禄，又拼命绿了自己，已经够仇恨和煎熬的份上，放过她的尼禄。她认为这才是她要铸就的真爱。比之前更伟大，更美丽，更无私。如果她成功了，她就超越了自己想象中可能存在的悲惨的艺术家，维吉尔爱的艺术【见番1】。但她知道Dante不会成全她，所以她改变了计划，说出了【她认为Dante想要听到的故事】，最后她成功了【托妮确实想救尼禄，并且为此杀了一堆尼禄，她是打算短时间内积蓄力量，跟自己随时可能回来的人性面对抗，这是以她目前的状态恢复力量最快的方法。如果不行，关于杀尼禄的记忆，献给Dante混淆视听，说不定也能救尼禄，她就这么打算。总之再见到Dante时[其实已经不是她认识的那个D了,那个D已经随着她切回到万神体内了]他太强了，托妮自知不敌，所以直接送记忆了】。只是她没想到，自己竟然是神的一部分。她的一生也不过是万物之主的恶作剧。

*顺带一提万神Dante其实并不完全站某一个概念或欲念，他的欲求和人类一样千变万化，总是心血来潮，就算某一时间和托妮共鸣，也有无穷无尽的部分与无数恶劣或善良的思想共鸣。所以，跟他谈交易成否，都是看心情的【托妮只是运气好，指不定Dante觉得好玩，就用其它恶言摧毁她了】。

*番1和番2的D不算同一人，番1的维吉尔不止一个。

*信是托妮托翠西寄的。实际上姬莉叶已在一次慈善活动中意外丧生，托妮消除了除了尼禄以外，其它人关于姬莉叶的记忆。

*万物之母维吉尔是因为和但丁打赌输了才会变小，但骄傲的他不可能忍受当弟弟的“宠物”，所以他躲了起来。他弟弟但丁一看这不行啊，就顺手切出无数个自己，编了一套套故事放下凡，假装不是自己想哥找哥。他期望这些“但丁”之中能发展出什么好故事钓鱼哥哥。在番1中，2D最终打动了真神维吉尔，他借由阎魔刀姑且给了他回应。2D算是赢了，也得到了万神D的认可，得以回归自身。而维吉尔也如弟弟所愿，回到了他身边。


End file.
